Trapped
by fairytailcrossover
Summary: As eight dragon slayers and one celestial wizard are thrown into a new world, they come across a group of pirates that are almost as rowdy as Fairy Tail. With keys that were once thought to be long forgotten, and being thrust into an unfamiliar world, these mages haven't got a clue what to do, but they'll have to make do with each other and try to figure out a way home.
1. Gone

So this is a new story, post Grand Magic Games; the Straw Hat Pirates are on Little Garden. No Straw Hats in THIS chapter but they will be in the next one. Hope you enjoy the story :)

Chapter 1: Gone

It was a normal day in the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Gajeel was sitting in his corner talking to Pantherlily. Happy was making fun of Lucy, calling her fat. Wendy and Romeo were playing with Carla and Asuka in the corner. Laxus was talking and laughing with the Thunder God Tribe. Mira and Kinana were at the bar, serving food and drinks. Cana was drinking her liquor a barrel at a time. But everything went still and silent when 4 of the most unexpected people walked through the door, along with two cats.

Sting, Rogue, with their accompanying Exceeds, walked in followed by Cobra, who was being detained by an annoyed Doranbolt. Silently, they made their way to the Headmaster's office. When the door closed, everyone in the guild looked at one another. "Well that was certainly surprising," said Mira into the silence of the room. Natsu and Gray's jaws were clenched, Gajeel was glaring in the direction the four had walked. Lucy's hands unconsciously flew towards her keys and whip. Suddenly, the Master left the room. "Natsu! Gajeel! Laxus! Wendy! Lucy! I need you in my office." When no one moved, he grew large, continuing, "NOW!"

Immediately the 5 mages ran up the stairs the Makarov's office. When they entered, he motioned them to sit down on the couch, with the chair and other couch being occupied by the four visitors. "First of all, Lucy, Sting and Rogue have something to give you," said the Master, motioning to the Twin Dragons. Sting took out a package and explained, "Last week, Yukino died while on a mission, and she decided to leave her 3 Zodiac keys to you." Lucy gasped, but then nodded her head. 'If this was her dying wish, then I must accept them.' She added them to her growing ring of keys before Laxus loudly cleared his throat. "This is great and all, but what does this have to do with the rest of us?"

"There is a mission that requires your… specific skill sets," began the Master, immediately grabbing the attention of the 5. "It seems that there is a group of mages that are interested in the 8 of you specifically, and won't stop destroying villages and killing innocent people until they meet you. So, you are being sent to deal with them. The only way to stop them is to lead you to them, so that is what we will do." Lucy raised her hand shyly, and when he nodded his assent, she said, "I understand the dragon slayers, but why me? I'm not of any special interest." Makarov shook his head incredulously at the girl's modesty, "Lucy, not only are you now in possession of the 13 Zodiac Gates, but it is well known knowledge that you are personal friends with the Celestial Spirit King. This is why they are interested in you. And with your new keys and your Urano Metria spell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to one day equal the strength of the Dragon Slayers." Lucy gasped, but saw the Fairy Tail slayers nodding their heads, while the other 3 just looked uninterested. "Regardless of their reasoning, however, and whether or not you choose to accept it, the 8 of you are going to go together on this mission and you will work together. You will leave immediately."

At this, Doranbolt finally spoke, "I trust that you will watch Cobra and ensure that he be returned to the Magic Council as soon as you return. He will most likely behave, as we promised a reduced sentence should you succeed. Now I must leave." With that, Doranbolt just got up and walked away, leaving the others to stare after him incredulously.

The 7 Dragon Slayers and the Celestial Mage looked back at Makarov, who said the final words of his speech, "Your train leaves in 15 minutes, I'm sorry but you won't have time to pack extra clothes." Seeing that they had such little time, the members of the most unexpected coalition ran out of the room and towards the Station, the Fairy Tail members watching with confusion evident in their eyes. Makarov came out and explained the situation, and the Fairy Tail members looked on, prayer in their hearts for the safety of their members.

The group made their way onto the train and fell back exhausted. Panting, Carla huffed, "They couldn't have told us sooner so we would have time to pack?" Lucy looked up then and answered, "Don't worry about clothes; give me a sec." Lucy pulled out one of her Golden Keys, and summoned Virgo. "Punishment Princess?" asked the pink-haired maid. The three dragon slayers that were not part of Fairy Tail lifted their eyebrows at the odd greeting while Lucy responded, "No punishment Virgo, but can you go by my house and pack a bag with about 2 weeks' worth of clothing, then go to Wendy and Carla's house and pack some for them too. Do the same for Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus too please." Sting and Rogue looked at her suddenly, and catching their eyes, Lucy rolled hers before adding, "Sting and Rogue too, but pack some extra of Sting's. Cobra and Sting look about the same size, so that should work out fine," Lucy finished smiling, while her spirit bowed low and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks Blondie, I don't much feel like wearing the same clothes every-," Laxus was interrupted when the train finally pulled out the station, causing all of the Dragon Slayers, excluding Wendy, to pale and shift uncomfortably as their motion sickness set in. Wendy giggled, while Lucy outright laughed, at the sight of the 6 dragon slayers. Carla sighed, "I suppose we should help them," as Wendy quickly alleviated the motion sickness with her Troia spell, but given the train's 3 hour ride, regrettably commented that for the last hour or so the sickness would return.

Suddenly Virgo appeared again, saying, "I have packed all of the bags, would you like me to give them to you now Princess or store them in the Spirit World for safe keeping?" Lucy thought for a second before saying, "Can you keep them in the spirit world; that would probably be most convenient." Virgo bowed, replying, "Of course Princess; I'll be leaving now," once again disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Gajeel spoke up then, "We should all get some sleep before we get there." The others agreed before they all drifted off to sleep. 3 hours later, the speaker in the trains announced the approaching stop, and the 8 mages reluctantly woke up, along with the 5 Exceeds accompanying them.

When they got off the train, they looked around at their small group, until Natsu finally voiced the question the majority of them had, "Ummm, guys… Where do we go now?" Cobra smirked before pulling out a piece of paper, "Here's the directions Dorandick gave me before handing me over to you people." They followed the directions into the forest, reaching a clearing, surrounded by weird stone statues. Upon entering the clearing, they found themselves unable to move as they were suspended in the air by an unknown force.

A voice came from somewhere in the surrounding forest. It was deep, and yet still managed to be high-pitched, the tones clashing together like nails sliding down a chalkboard. "I knew the Magic Council would take out bait," the voice said, all of the members cringing at the unpleasant sound. The voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, as if its source was completely surrounding them. A second voice cackled, this time a woman's. It was high pitched, so much so to the point that the sensitive dragon slayers faces contorted with pain at the unpleasant squeak that surrounded them, "Welcome to the Portal, lovelies. I hope you enjoy your stay, as you won't be here for much longer. You see, we have big plans for Earthland, and the 8 of you would make it impossible for us to accomplish our plans. So we're sending you… away from here. You'll still have your magic and your keys, plus your little cats, and the girl will even have more keys added to her collection, go on, look down lovely, you see that golden glow? That's the Celestial Spirit King's key. And the dark glow? That's the Demon Spirit King's key, plus the 10 Demon Spirit keys. See the bright white light? Those are the 12 Olympian Keys. See the purple glow? Those are the 12 Titan Keys. We want you, and these keys, out of this world and away from our plans. By removing you, we're removing all of the Slayers and all of the Zodiac, Demon, Olympian, and Titan keys. Since we can't use them, and we don't want their power in anyone else's hands, we'll entrust them to 'The Light of the Fairies'. We know we can't kill the Slayers, and if we somehow do manage to kill the Celestial wizard, her keys will simply go back into circulation, so that would only hurt us more. Now, have a nice trip; I hope you enjoy it in your new world; you can be the hero there."

Suddenly a bright light shone all around them, and everything went black.

So I'm gonna play around with Lucy in this one. I feel like nobody respects her in Fairy Tail, and I wanted to give her more power, so that's the new keys. I'm really enjoying creating appearances for them and doing the research and stuff so I really hope you like them too!


	2. Separated

Chapter 2: Separated

Zoro, Vivi, Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Mr. Three, Miss Goldenweek, Carue and Brogi stare at the sky as 5 people and 3 cats literally fall out of it into a heap on the ground. Mr. Three, fearing they may be enemies, immediately traps each of the three people under his wax and the three cats under one piece of wax together before returning to the fight at hand, but he doesn't get very far before he hears several low growls.

He turns towards the trapped people, as well as everyone else present, and their eyes widen as they watch the events unfold.

First a blonde girl yells out, "Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" and a pink haired girl in a maids outfit with shackles appears, drilling into the ground, and when she resurfaces, the blonde is in her arms. Setting her on the ground, the pink haired maid bows low, "Good bye Princess," leaving her mouth before she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Next to her a blonde man with a scar over his eye growls as lighting strikes directly towards him. As the spectators flinch, he's suddenly outside of the wax standing next to the girl.

Another man, this time with long black hair, whose face is covered in piercings, says, "Iron Dragon Sword" before a long serrated sword cuts through the wax as easily as paper, and then transforms back into the man's forearm. He stands up and makes his way over to the pair.

A third man with blonde hair suddenly starts glowing, before the wax shatters to pieces, the man quickly getting up and joining the others.

The final man, who has medium length black hair that covers his eyes, suddenly disappears, and suddenly reappears, climbing out of the shadows, his gaze cold and blank.

Finally, the black cat suddenly grows as big as a human, bigger than most actually, and the wax breaks from the pressure, before the other two cats spread wings and fly to perch on the second blonde and the second raven haired man's shoulders. The black cat pulls a small sword from his back, before it transforms into a sword even larger than his body as he makes his way over to join his comrades.

The blonde man with the lightning scar speaks, saying, "Wax? Did you really think you could hold us down, with wax?" Suddenly, the black haired man with the piercings starts chuckling darkly, along with the rest of his companions, even the blonde haired girl and the three cats.

Mr. Three stares at them incredulously. 'What- what just happened? Surely they couldn't have beaten me so ea-' He doesn't get the chance to finish his thought as he's suddenly being grabbed by shadows. His eyes widen in fear before he is punched in the gut by a long metal rod, and his legs are pulled out from under him by a whip. Before he can even register what's happening to him, he's engulfed in black.

Miss Goldenweek looks at the people in front of her. For fear of her life, she runs away from the fight, disappearing into the forest.

The mysterious group looked after her and shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth the effort of chasing after her. They looked towards each other, and their faces all held the tell-tale sign of epiphany.

"I thought it was quiet," commented Laxus. Gajeel grunted his agreement before adding, "But he's not the only one missing. We're missing Snake and the little one too, plus her cat." Sting cried out, "DANG IT! I was hoping I would get to fight him!" Rogue hit his partner over the back of the head, sighing, "Idiot." Lily returned to his normal size before saying, "I just hope the three of them are at least together. It would be more of a pain searching for 3 separate people than one group of three people, especially if the criminal Cobra is on his own." Frosh nodded his head saying, "Fro thinks so too." Lector wasn't paying attention, as he was too busy complimenting Sting on his greatness. Lucy commented to the 4 ignorant men, "You do realize there are still other people here, including a giant."

Suddenly the guys snapped to attention, their eyes searching for signs of danger. However, the only thing they could register was a boy in a red vest and a straw hat with goofy grin on his face that reminded them all of one pink-haired idiot. The boy came up to them saying, "Hi! I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. Wanna join my crew?" The group barely had time to register the question before a green-haired man was yelling down at the boy to help them out of the giant piece of wax trapping them.

Laxus smirked, and as if on cue, a bolt of lightning hit the wax, instantly cracking the hardened surface and setting the three pirates, plus the giant, free. Luffy stared wide-eyed at the sight, before looking towards the mysterious group. Lucy remembered the boy's question and asked, "If we were to join you, would you be traveling around this world?" Luffy nodded his head eagerly, "Well mostly the Grand Line, but why?" Lucy looked at her unexpected group before saying, "Well we were transported here from another world by some dark mages who wanted us out of the way before we could stop them. On the way here, we somehow managed to get separated from three of our… friends," Lucy finished uncertainly, thinking about the less than friendly Cobra.

The orange haired girl let out a small laugh, "Well if something weird happens, you can expect it on the Grand Line, but from another world. Yea right? Like we believe that!" The green haired man and the blue haired girl looked at her before the blue haired girl said, "Yes, but their abilities aren't like any I've ever seen before. People turning into shadows, talking, flying cats, people appearing out of thin air… it's not normal…" Nami said, "Yea, but Luffy can stretch his body out to any length he wants because he ate the Gum Gum fruit; these people probably just ate Devil Fruits."

Sting's eyes widened at the mention of fruit, "What's a Devil Fruit? Does it taste any good?" Nami looked at him curiously before answering, "A Devil Fruit gives you an ability, like the Gum Gum Fruit turns you into a rubber man, like Luffy, the Chop Chop fruit allows you to separate your body parts into smaller pieces, and then there are others too. But, because you ate of the Devil Fruits, the ocean hates you, so it takes away your ability to swim." At this Gajeel snorted, "We can prove to you we didn't eat a Demon Fruit or whatever. All of us can swim. Hell, Bunny Girl even has a spirit that controls water. Then will you believe we're from another world?" Nami and the others considered this, before realizing it was actually a pretty good test, so they all made their way over to the boat.

Every member of the odd and mysterious group got into the water and swam around, and upon leaving proved that they could still use their magic. Nami's brain was thoroughly reeling to say the least. "Well if you didn't eat a Devil Fruit, how can you do this? Even if you are from a different world?" Rogue explained simply, "Magic." He didn't feel the need to go into any further explanation; it's not as if they would understand or care. The only important thing was that they could do it. One by one the members of the Straw Hat crew, except for Sanji, who none of the members seemed to know the whereabouts of, slowly accepted it and waited for Luffy to tell them what to do.

Luffy grinned at them, "Soooo, are you gonna join my crew or not?" he questioned. Lucy answered for them, "If it will help us find our friends than yes, and maybe when we're traveling we'll be able to find a way home." Suddenly Sanji walked out of the wood, dragging a very large animal behind him. Looking up, he saw 4 extremely intimidating men, 1 beautiful woman, and 3 flying cats. He rubbed his eyes before looking again, looked towards his team who shrugged, and then he shrugged and continued to haul the meat on board the ship.

Luffy smiled and laughed goofily as he yelled, "Okay everyone let's set sail!" The four Dragon Slayers blanched realizing something as Lucy walked onto the boat. She turned around, looking at them expectantly along with the hovering Exceeds, before Sting voiced what they all felt, "There's no way I'm getting on that floating death trap for an indefinite amount of time." The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucy smiled sweetly, catching the attention of the Straw Hats, who were waiting on board. She walked over to each of them, and proceeded to Lucy Kick them all unconscious. She then called out, "Hey! Someone help me carry the oafs onto the ship." Zoro and Sanji got up and each carried the Dragon Slayers up, for fear that if they ignored her, she would do the same to them. Lucy smiled in satisfaction before following the two up onto the boat, as the Straw Hat Pirates set sail.


	3. Introductions, Explanations, and Demons

I am so so so so so sorry for the wait! Its been a busy couple of days, as I had quite a few tests and today is my best friend's birthday, so I spent most of yesterday and today with her celebrating, so I haven't had the opportunity to write much, but here is chapter 3! I really hope you guys like it, because I enjoyed writing this chapter so much!

Chapter 3: Introductions, Explanations, and Demons

As the pirates set sail, Vivi approached Lucy. "Um, why did your friends not want to get on the boat?" Lucy laughed before answering, "They all have an extreme case of motion sickness. I don't know why but all Dragon Slayers do, but except for Wendy, but she's different." Luffy was suddenly in front of Lucy, "What do you mean Dragon Slayer? We met some dragons, and if you're gonna kill them you can't be part of my crew."

Lucy looked at the boy before sighing, "Dragon Slayers don't actually kill dragons, well not anymore, besides I'm sure the dragons here are different than the dragons in Earthland. At least I hope they are, because I cannot deal with that again." At the crew's curious looks, Lucy launched into a brief explanation of the previous events as well as a short explanation of the type of magic she and her friends used.

When she had finished her explanation, the boys had woken up. Expecting motion sickness, they were all surprised to see that they felt nothing at all. Sting jumped up, running across the deck, exclamations of joy coming from his lips. Needless to say, the other three, more stoic Dragon Slayers reacted a little better.

They made their way over to Lucy and the others. Gajeel flicked her in the head, saying, "Oi, Bunny Girl, what'd you do that for?" Lucy giggled, saying, "It was the only way to get you on the bus without a big fuss." Laxus sighed, saying, "Just don't do it again Blondie." Lucy huffed, "You're blonde to ya know," before returning to the pirate in front of her, realized no one had actually been introduced.

"Well I think it's time we actually introduced ourselves," she said. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia; it's a pleasure to meet you." Gajeel grunted before saying, "Gajeel." Laxus glanced at their new comrades before introducing himself, "Laxus Dreyar." Sting, who had made his way over to them, said, "The amazing Sting Eucliffe." Rogue looked uninteresting and simply said, "Rogue." Lily, Lector, and Frosh introduced themselves as well.

The Straw Hats then introduced themselves.

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates. Oh and I'm the captain by the way," exclaimed Luffy, while Lucy inwardly rolled her eyes, 'He already said that'. The orange haired girl introduced herself, "I'm Nami and I'm the navigator. By the way boys, if there's ever work that needs to be done, you're helping. Got it?" They nodded noncommittally at the girl. Next the long nosed boy with the curly dark hair said, "My name's Usopp and I'm an amazing warrior of the sea; I'm also an excellent sniper." The green haired man said, "Roronoa Zoro, swordsman." The blue haired girl introduced herself as Vivi. Then the blonde boy with the swirling eyebrows stood up, making his way over to Lucy, and picked up her hand, kissing it softly before saying, "I'm Sanji, and I'm the cook-" Suddenly a bright light flashed and puff of smoke appeared, and Sanji felt the girl being pulled away from him.

Standing where Lucy had been originally was a man with orange spiky hair, wearing a fitted suit with a red tie, and glasses. "Don't you dare touch my Princess," he growled at the blonde. "Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked her ever-faithful spirit. After he finished glaring at Sanji, he looked at Lucy with admiration before answering, "I have come by request of the Celestial Spirit King, so I can explain your new keys to you; you must have questions regarding them." Lucy realized she had forgotten all about her new spirits in the excitement of the day. Then she realized that Loke was still holding her, "You can put me down now," she said with an eye roll. Having finally put her down, he was suddenly attacked by a flying foot, which he quickly dodged, lighting up his hands and preparing a Regulus punch. Lucy said, "If you two fight, I'm not speaking to either of you for a week. I'll just ask Crux for the information on the keys, and I'll have Virgo cook me food." The two instantly calmed down upon the threat of the silent treatment, Loke returning to her side.

Lucy looked at Sanji before addressing the overgrown kitten, "So what did you come to explain to me about the new keys?" Loke nodded before saying, "Well in order of power the keys go from the Zodiac, to the Demons, to the Celestial Spirit King, to the Demon Spirit King, to the Titans to the Olympians. You already have contracts with ten of the Zodiac, but you need to make contracts with Yukino's spirits. You should probably do that soon, when you're done you'll be able to make contracts with the Demons, which is carried out in the same way. The Demon keys, the Celestial Spirit King key, the Demon Spirit King key, the Titan keys, and the Olympian keys stopped circulating about 200 years ago when people started mistreating their spirits, and the demons didn't want to deal with it. Then all of the other keys, which had higher power, stopped circulating because no one was worthy of them. Well its not so much that they stopped circulating, but they wouldn't cross through the gate because they didn't think the key holder was worthy, but they'll come for you. The Celestial Spirit King and the Demon Spirit King, however, each give you a gift of a weapon, but I'm not sure what; that's between you and them. You can contract them tomorrow. The next day, you can contract the Titans, and with them it is a mutual oath of protection and loyalty, and they will all give you a gift as well. Finally the day after that you can contract the Olympians, with the same oath that you made with the Titans, and they will also give you a gift. Technically you could contract them all today, but it would take a lot of your strength to contract that many spirits. I will leave you now to do your work; goodbye my dearest Princess."

Lucy stood up and asked, "Is there somewhere with more… space I could go to summon my spirits?" Zoro stood up and led her out of the small kitchen area and up the back of the boat, and upon reaching it said, "Do you mind if I sit here; I'd like to see this." Lucy shrugged, "You can; I don't mind." Zoro just nodded.

"Open Gate of the Swan: Deneb!" she calls out. A stoic man with long black hair and black wings. The man spoke in a low, uninterested voice, "Hello Master, my name is Deneb, and I am the swan, I utilize lightning magic." Lucy cringed at the name, "Please just call me Lucy, or pretty much anything other than master, some of my spirits call me Princess though, so that's fine too. You can go back now." The man nodded his head before disappearing, "Until you need me Princess."

"Open Gate of the Bear Cub: Polaris!" A large pink bear appears out of the air. A similar exchange occurred before he too returned to the Spirit World. "Goodbye Princess Lucy."

"Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!" A woman with twin buns on her head, a cloth covering her mouth and scales attached to her hands appeared, bowing to Lucy. "Hello Mistress Lucy, it was Yukino's wish that we should land in your hands; I am pleased that this has come true." Lucy smiled before nodding, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you; I am sorry about Yukino's death though, but I hope that we will become good friends." The woman nodded before returning to the spirit world.

"Open Gate of the Paired Fish: Pisces!" A woman with fair skin and dark blue hair appeared, accompanied by a darker boy, who looked to be in his teens, with white hair. The woman spoke, "We are the Mother and the Son; it is a pleasure to meet you." The boy said, "Hello mom." The woman appeared slightly aggravated but let it pass in favor of meeting their new master. Lucy smiled saying, "I am sorry about the death of Yukino, but I hope we will be friends." With that the two returned to the Spirit World.

"Open Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!" A gigantic black snake appeared, with purple eyes staring at Lucy, as it hissed its introduction, "I am Ophiuchus, but you may call me Phi Master. I use Poison Magic. I am pleased my key landed in the hands of the girl spoken of so highly in the Spirit World." Lucy smiled at the spirit, "Please don't call me Master, Princess, Lucy, even Mistress are fine, but not Master. You can go back to the Spirit World now." The snake nodded its head before returning.

Zoro suddenly called out, "None of those guys really looked like demons, maybe the last one but none of the others." Lucy laughed, "That's probably because they weren't. The first two were Silver Keys, while the last three were Golden Keys. I'm going to start the Demon Keys now."

From the pouch on her belt, she pulled out a group of 10 black keys. She couldn't understand how, but somehow she knew all of their names. She called out, "Sanji, could you get me a bucket of water?" Sanji came running up the stairs, a curious Luffy at his heels. "Can we please please please watch you?" begged Luffy. The Dragon Slayers ran after them, Sting shouting, "We told you to leave her alone!" Lucy just giggled before saying that they could all watch, and suddenly she was joined on the deck by the entirety of the crew. She ushered them all to one side of the boat, placing the bucket on the other side.

Dipping the first of the black keys into the water, she said, "Open Gate of the Hydrus: Hydra!" Appearing in front of her was a dark green scaled demon, with three heads leaving its lizard-like body. A long tail swished out beside the beast. The middle head spoke, "I am Hydra, the sea demoness, and I will serve you in any way possible. I practice water magic. I am available at any time, Demoness." Lucy cocked her head to the side at the unusual name. Hydra responded to the action with, "Since you are now in possession of the most our keys, you are the Celestial Demoness." Lucy nodded, before smiling, "Well, I hope that we will become friends." With a final bow the Sea Demoness disappeared.

"Open Gate of the Raiju: Alepou!" A giant white fox appeared, its tail turning to blue before sparking out at the end. Its forehead, eyes, and paws were a beautiful shade of bright blue. On its ankles and neck were black armor that had intricately designed lightning bolts carved into it. The fox spoke in a deep, commanding voice, "I am Alepou, the Raiju. I practice Lightning Magic. It is a pleasure to meet you Demoness." With that, he left in a flash of lightning.

"Open Gate of the Bluecap: Edafos!" A man with dark chocolate skin and dark royal blue hair and eyes appeared before her, wearing a pair of green pants and no shirt. He had a tan belt tied loosely around his waist, with a pick axe slipped through one of the loops. His deep voice was rough like stone, saying, "I am Edafos. I practice Earth Magic and I am a sufficient fighter. I will serve you in any way I can Demoness." With a quick wink towards the blonde he disappeared.

"Open Gate of the Gorgon: Medusa!" A woman with the lower body of a serpent and the upper body of a woman appeared, black snakes escaping from her head. Slight serpentine fangs jutted from her mouth and her eyes shone gold. She had no clothes on, save for a small and scaly strapless bikini top barely covering her breasts. Smiling, she said in a voice dripping with venom, "I am Medusa. I use Poison Magic and I can also turn any to stone with one look in the eyes. I am pleased to have you as my Demoness, Miss Lucy." With that she disappeared.

"Open Gate of the Vampire: Aima!" A pale man appeared, with blood red eyes, fangs jutting from his lips. He had long black hair, reaching the bottom of his neck. He had on black pants, boots, and a red, fitted button up, the top few buttons undone, with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He licked his lips at the sight of the girl, and said, "I am Aima. I practice blood magic, but I am also an excellent fighter. I'll serve any purpose you wish to use me for My Demoness." With a smirk he disappeared.

"Open Gate of the Ifrit: Ukobach!" A tall man appeared. He had short hair that appeared to be made of red flames. His muscular chest and seemed to be coated with armor made from volcanic rock, the cracks running with lava. His bottom half was covered with a loincloth made of flame. Upon his side was attached a blade of flame, covered by a volcanic rock sheath. "I am Ukobach. It is an honor to meet you, Demoness. I utilize Fire Magic." With that, the man disappeared.

"Open Gate of the Fallen Angel: Semyaza!" A man with black hair going down to his chest appeared. His face was sharp and angular, black eyes boring into Lucy. He wore no shirt, but had black pants and boots on his feet. From his back sprouted giant black wings. "I am Semyaza; I use sky magic, but I am also a skilled fighter. I will serve your every need My Demoness," he said in a deep voice, so smooth it seemed like the words slipped off of his tongue. With a slow smirk, the man returned to the Spirit World.

"Open Gate of the Succubus and Incubus: Lilith and Fylo!" Two people appeared this time, a woman and a man. The woman had dark red hair that went down to her butt, and her eyes shone in a matching shade. She had a serpentine tail and wings, and covering her private parts were red scales that sprouted from her fair skin. She also had small, curved black horns. She had beautiful red designs along her uncovered skin. On her wrists, ankles, upper arms, and around her neck were black cuffs, with ornate red designs. Her hands had black claws sprouting from her fingers, sharp enough to draw blood. In her right hand was a deep red whip. The man had midnight blue hair, which was long enough that it lightly fell into his eyes and over his ears. His eyes were a matching shade of blue, as well as his wings and tail, which matched the woman's. His body had intricate midnight blue designs, except for the midnight blue scales that covered his private areas. His skin was the same fair color as the woman's, and his wrists, ankles, upper arms and neck were silver cuffs with midnight blue designs, his fingers curving into silver claws. He had silver horns, and in his hand was a midnight blue pitchfork. The woman spoke in a low, seductive voice, "I am Lilith," and the man, sliding his eyes over Lucy's figure, said, "I am Fylo. We use Seduction and Suggestion magic, but we're also quite able fighters. You may call either one of us out separately, or you may call us out together. It is your choice." He flashed her a seductive smile, approaching her and took her hand in his, kissing it, before both disappeared.

"Open Gate of the Seven Princes of Hell: Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan and Belphegor!" 7 men appeared in front of them. One of the men had long golden hair that went down to his waist, and his eyes were the same shade. His body was muscular, with a golden tan gracing his skin. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of khaki pants, and two leather straps that crisscrossed on his chest. He had golden gauntlets that reached his elbows. He had giant gold wings on his back. In his right hand, he held a brilliant blade, the hilt of which was pure gold, with peridot gemstones scattered throughout it. In his left ear was peridot gem stud. He spoke out, "I am Lucifer, the Prince of Pride."

Another man had teal hair that reached to about his shoulders. He had teal eyes and olive skin. He wore nothing except for black leather pants and gloves. His eyes were narrowed, watching his surroundings. Strapped to his back was a black and teal leather quiver. The arrows inside were black, with teal feathers on the ends. He held in his hand a brilliant black bow, decorated with obsidian gems. In his left ear was a topaz stud. The man said, "I am Mammon, Prince of Greed."

The third man had dark purple hair that was up in a small spike, with just the right amount of messiness. His dark purple five o'clock shadow covered his angular jaw, and his eyes were the same shade as his hair. His skin was tanned to perfection, about a shade darker than Lucifer's. He had on almost nothing, except for a dark purple and white loin cloth, that barely covered his masculinity. In his hands he held 8 daggers, four in each one. The hilts of the daggers were a blinding white, and encrusted with diamonds, while the blade was the same dark purple as his hair and eyes. In his left ear was an amethyst stud. He eyed Lucy before smirking, saying "I am Asmodeus, the Prince of Lust."

The fourth man had long dark green hair and dark green eyes. His skin was a deep chocolate brown, and he wore nothing except for his dark green pants. On his pants was a brown belt, with two loops on either side of his hips. On each of the loops was a green sheath, each holding one of his twin swords. The hilts of the swords were black and were decorated with emeralds, and they could see the green blades peeking out from under the sheath. In his left ear was an emerald stud. The man said, "I am Leviathan, the Prince of Envy."

The fifth man was tall and muscular, easily the biggest of the men. His hair was a burnt orange, and shot out in random spikes, and a matching orange beard. His eyes were burnt orange as well. He only had on brown pants, with an orange belt strung around his waist. Within the straps of the belt hung a war hammer. The hammer itself was made of solid citrine gem, yet it was unbreakable, and the handle was made of iron. In his left ear was a citrine stud. The man introduced himself, "I am Beelzebub, Prince of Gluttony."

The sixth man had scarlet hair and eyes. His hair was medium length, falling into his eyes. His body was extremely well defined, the muscles tensed as he looked at his surroundings. He had pale, fair skin and wore only his maroon pants and silver gauntlets, along with a silver cuff around neck. Tied around his left upper arm was a scarlet cloth. In his right hand was a battle axe. The blade was silver and the hilt was scarlet, decorated with rubies. In his left ear was a ruby stud. He said, "I am Satan, the Prince of Wrath."

The final man had light blue hair, which was short and cropped. His eyes matched the color of his hair. His skin was almost completely white and he had extremely sharp features. He only had on his pale blue pants, and attached to the black holster tied onto his lower body were two guns. One was a pistol, while the other was a rifle. Both were black and decorated in aquamarine gems. In his ear was an Aquamarine stud. "I am Belphegor, the Prince of Sloth."

The first man, Lucifer, stepped forward. "We are the Seven Princes of Hell. We are excellent battle strategists, and we are also excellent fighters. If you call on one of us and your enemy displays the weakness that we represent, we will be able to extort that weakness and use it against him. You may call on all seven of us together, or on one of us at a time. Now, goodbye my most enchantingly beautiful Demoness." With that all seven eyed her, smirking, and then disappeared.

Lucy finally called the last key, the leader of the Demons. "Open Gate of the Archdemon: Abaddon!" A man with long black hair appeared, reaching the ground. His eyes were soulless and black, his skin a ghostly white. He had on a black cloak, the hood covering half of his face. In his hand was a Death Scythe, the blade red like blood. He spoke in an eerily quiet voice, "My Demoness, I am the leader of the Demons, the Archdemon Abaddon. I use darkness and death magic. You may use me in whatever way you wish. The Demon Spirit King is very excited to meet you, but I after I leave, I suggest that you get some rest. Opening all of our gates will have taken a very large toll on your magical supply. Goodbye My Demoness." With that, he left.

As soon as Abaddon had left, Lucy's stance faltered. Zoro, the closest one to her, shot towards her as she fell to the ground, passing out.

Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think. I love hearing people's opinions about my stories, whether good OR bad. :)


	4. Doctors and Kings

So sorry it took me so long to update guys! I had a really busy week, as Monday I was at a Bastille concert, great band by the way, I definitely recommend looking them up. Anyways, I've been swamped with homework this week, and that on top of exhaustion from the concert made it extremely difficult to update my stories. Hopefully updates will get a little faster though!

Chapter 4: Doctors and Kings

When Lucy passed out, Sanji, of course, went into a panic. "Is the beautiful Lucy going to be ok? BE CAREFUL WITH HER MOSSHEAD. YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!" Zoro, who was holding the unconscious girl in his arms, was trying to carry her to a bed, which was difficult to do with a certain blonde cook yelling in his ears.

Rogue rolled his eyes at their antics, while Sting and Laxus chuckled, Gajeel letting out his signature "Gihi." Sanji turned his wrath on the four dragon slayers, "Why are you laughing?! She's unconscious! This isn't funny!" Laxus glared at the smaller man before responding, "She's not hurt or sick; she's just tired. Forming contracts with 15 spirits takes a lot out of a person. All you need to do is let her sleep, and if you keep yelling you'll wake her up, which will be bad for everyone."

Gajeel involuntarily shivered thinking about the blonde's wrath should she be woken up, knowing that her aura can get just as terrifying as the She-Demon's or Titania's, 'and with those new spirits of hers…' He shivered again when he thought about all of the new ways she could torture them with demons on her side.

Lily, Lector, and Frosh all shushed the blonde cook, also thinking about what punishment could be in store. Even Rogue and Sting paled slightly, wondering just how bad it could be. Finally, Sanji calmed down and stopped yelling, and Zoro could peacefully carry her over to the bed.

While the commotion was happening, however, another girl on the boat was starting to feel slightly lightheaded. Going to her blue haired friend, Nami said, "I think I'm going to go lie down too, I don't feel so good…" Vivi nodded before taking the Log Pose and looking out at the ocean.

Nami went to lay down in the bed next to Lucy, and Sanji, again, began to freak out about the health of his "precious" Nami. Rogue was getting extremely annoyed with all of the shouting, and roughly placed his hand over the obnoxious blonde's mouth silencing his cries of worry over the two girls.

When the crew was trying to decide what to do about Nami and her mysterious illness, which seemed to be getting worse by the minute, Nami decided to reveal the newspaper that she had been hiding from Vivi. After a long time considering the options, Vivi decided that if they wanted to arrive at Alabasta safely, they needed Nami to navigate the treacherous Grand Line waters, and in order for that to happen, they needed a doctor to restore their navigator back to full health.

Shortly after the decision was made, Zoro noticed a man standing directly in the ocean. Not believing his eyes, he called the others over, pointing out his discovery. The Fairy Tail mages did not seem all that impressed, I mean they had witnessed Acnologia; a man walking, or standing, on water wasn't anything to write home about.

Then the boat approached them, and so did the vile man that called himself Wapol. The dragon slayers decided immediately that they didn't like his smell. He smelled like corruption and grease. When he started eating the boat, their faces scrunched up in curious disgust, except for Rogue, whose face remained blank, but he was definitely feeling the same as the three mages next to him.

Luffy, seeing the damage that Wapol was doing to his boat, immediately pistoled him into the ocean, while Wapol's "crew" followed after him hurriedly, and the Going Merry continued on its course to the closest island.

When they finally reached it, and after the slight altercation with the people of the village, Luffy carried Nami, along with Sanji, Usopp, and Vivi, to the village, hoping to find a doctor there, while the injured Zoro stayed with Carue and the Fairy Tail mages, who insisted on staying with the still unconscious girl.

Zoro, who was looking at his almost healed legs, turned to the guys, "Why has she been out for so long? How has she even slept through it?"

Gajeel said, "Bunny Girl used up most of her magical power to call out all those spirits one after the other. For mages, our magic is tied to our body. When our magical energy is depleting, our physical strength depletes as well, as a side effect. Once she sleeps some more, she should be alright, but she could be out anywhere between an hour more to a day more. I have a feeling she'll wake up soon though. Her spirits have a way of helping her from the other side when she's in danger."

Zoro asked, "How much energy would it take to call out to one spirit?"

The slayers thought about it, but they didn't seem to know, as they weren't celestial mages themselves, but Rogue, surprisingly, answered, "Well for Silver Keys, I suppose you could compare it to the energy it would take your body to heal one shallow cut to your chest. For the Golden Zodiac Keys, probably a fairly deep cut to your chest. Judging from the amount of energy I picked up, for each of the Black Demon Keys, it would probably be equivalent to the amount of energy it would take to heal two deep cuts across your chest, if that helps."

Zoro's mouth dropped. He'd been sliced across the chest, by none other than Hawk Eye Mihawk, and he knew how much that had hurt him, but then he imagined the amount of energy it had taken to heal that and multiplied it by ten. 'She must be so powerful. Those spirits don't seem to be any slouches either…'

And because he's Zoro, he decides, "I'm gonna go do some training." And with that, he jumps into the ice cold water. The others stare at him for a second, then sit on the boat, waiting until everybody came back.

For the next 24 hours or so, Luffy has carried Nami and Sanji up a mountain, been attacked by, saved, and then was saved by a pack of giant snow rabbits, climbed up a rock wall, fought Wapol the binge eater, defeated Wapol the binge eater, and recruited a doctor to join the crew. Zoro has been caught in an avalanche, possibly gotten frostbite on the entirety of his body, defeated several dozen men, stolen one of their coats, and carried a very unconscious and very heavy Dalton. And the Fairy Tail mages, along with Carue, have sat on the boat wondering what was happening, but mainly sleeping, and fighting each other, while waiting for Lucy to wake up.

When the Straw Hat crew finally made it back to the boat, Lucy was still sleeping, but she had regained color, and was looking a lot better in general. Chopper, the newest recruit, tried to hide behind Nami's legs seeing the 4 very intimidating human men standing before him, until he saw the three cats who flew over to Nami. Lily landed on her head, saying "I'm glad you are all ok, I was beginning to get worried about your wellbeing." Frosh hovered around the group, adding, "Fro thinks so too," while Lector went up to the blue-nosed reindeer and said, "Hey, I'm Lector!" Chopper's face brightened, feeling more at home already because of the strange cats that made him feel not so different.

Then, a blonde girl came out, wrapped in a blanket and yawning. "Good morning guys, but when did I go to bed? The last thing I remember was contracting Abaddon." Sting laughed and said, "Ha, Blondie you've been out for over a day. Calling out that many spirits really affected your body."

Lucy then realized something, "Then that means I can contract the Celestial Spirit King and the Demon Spirit King!" she said excitedly. Then her eyes fell on Chopper, and she immediately ran over to him, squealing, "You're the absolute cutest thing I've ever seen? What is your name?" When he answered her, her eyes widened a bit, before saying, "You talk! That's even better, ohmygod this is going to be so great!" Nami laughed at the girl, "Well he's the ship's new doctor, so if you ever pass out again you'll be fine."

Lucy laughed, and then said, "I'll be fine; I was already feeling drained from the switch between worlds, and so contracting 15 new spirits before I had fully adjusted led to me passing out. It'll be easier from here on out, because I've already refilled my magic and when I was asleep, my body adjusted to the change of coming from Earthland to here."

"Speaking of, I should probably get started." She walked over to the other side of the boat, and pulled out the glowing golden key at her belt.

"Open Gate of the Celestial King!" Time seemed to slow as the towering man appeared in front of them. The water, the clouds, everything stopped moving as the members of the Straw Hat crew watched in awe of the man before them, until Lucy laughed and said, "Hey Moustache Face!"

Every mouth was opened in shock, especially the Fairy Tail mages'. Everyone had heard the rumors of the Celestial Spirit King; he was terrifying to enemies and friends alike, and disrespect was not to be taken lightly. He ruled over the Celestial Spirits with an iron fist and wasn't to be trifled with, yet here was Lucy, openly calling him "Moustache Face". They waited for some form of retribution, for the Spirit to become upset and punish the girl, but were left even more surprised by the man's response.

The Celestial Spirit King was smiling widely, looking down at the girl in front of him fondly, "Hello old friend. It brings me great pleasure to know that you have finally received my key. You should know that I have not left the Celestial Spirit Realm as a contracted spirit for over 500 years, not because I have not been summoned, which I have, but because none of those mages were worthy enough to wield my power."

Lucy smiled at the man before her, "Well you know my policy, and so if you respect my wishes, I'll respect yours. You know how I think of my spirits as friends instead of shields or slaves, and so I think that's everything then."

He smiled brightly at her, saying, "Well, since we understand each other, I believe it's time for me to give you my gift." He held out both of his hands, each containing one of his gifts. In his right hand a beautifully crafted sword. The blade was a midnight blue color, covered in tiny particles of gold that sparkled in the light. The hilt was made of a dark gray moonstone, with a black diamond on the edge of it. "This blade is made out of pure celestial energy, and the hilt made from the rock of the Northern Star. It is unbreakable, and very powerful. You do not need to worry about blade skills, as it will protect you of its own volition. Having it in your hands will grant you the skills necessary to wield this sword." In his left hand was a small glowing golden linked bracelet. "This bracelet will allow you to shrink all of the weapons you will receive from your spirit and to use them as a charm on this bracelet. You can return them to their original size by summoning it. You can summon my sword by calling its name Astral. Now I will return to the spirit world My Queen. The Demon King is very much looking forward to meeting you." With the world beginning to move again, Lucy found the bracelet already on her right wrist, the small sword charm dangling lightly from it.

Zoro was watching on with interest, 'She's this powerful, not because she doesn't care about the well-being of others, but because she cares this much for others.'

After looking at her bracelet with appreciation, she pulled out the glowing black key. "Open Gate of the Celestial Demon King!"

Again time slowed, and a man just as large as the Celestial Spirit King appeared before them. He was dark skinned, so dark he almost looked completely black. His hair, on the other hand, was completely black, and looked like it was made out of darkness itself. His eyes were a blood red, looking on Lucy and her comrades with interest, before he spoke.

"So you are my new Queen. I must say, I am rather impressed that you had the power to contract all ten of my underlings with one go. That is something I have never seen happen before, and I have been around since the beginning of time." His voice was deep and mesmerizing, as his piercing gaze watched the girl with appreciation, a small smile on his face as she looked at him completely devoid of fear, which was another sight he had never seen before.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am pleased to meet you. I hope that we will make good partners, and even better friends throughout this experience. I would also like to apologize on behalf of all celestial mages for the mistreatment of the Celestial Demons." The Demon King was slightly taken aback by her apology. He had heard of her pure heart and potential power, but this was something he had never expected.

"The pleasure is mine, My Queen, and I accept your apology, though, from the rumors I have heard, you are not to blame for our mistreatment, but rather the one to thank for the beginning of the reversal of our cruel past. I would now like to give you your gift." He held out his two hands, both holding two gifts. In his right hand was a black sword, the blade of which looked to be made of shadows and darkness, while the hilt was molten red, looking like solid lava. "This blade is the demonic equivalent of the one the Celestial King has given you. It's blade is made of pure demonic magic, and the hilt is made of the lava in the depths of hell." In his left hand was another chained bracelet, this time black. "This bracelet, is also an equivalent of the one the Celestial King gave you, and will grant you the same abilities. Take care of my gifts well, and take care of me and my spirits well, I ask of you, My Queen." With that, he disappeared into the darkness surrounding him, and when Lucy looked down she saw the small black bracelet on her left wrist, twinkling.

She turned around to find everyone staring at her cautiously, half expecting her to fall forward at that moment. However, she just smiled, speaking to Sanji, "Do you think you could make me something to eat? I'm rather hungry, and I need to regain my energy for tomorrow." Sanji nodded slowly, before going to the kitchen, for once silent as he thought about what he had just witnessed.

So tell me what you think! Hope that you liked it! And sorry I didn't go into a long explanation on what happened with Chopper and the others, but I didn't really think it was all THAT necessary. So anyways, thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Mr Two and Background Information

**So I'm really excited about this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, but I always have fun writing these stories so yea. I have been feeling so inspired for this story and my other crossover Protecting Hogwarts. A big Thank You! for all of the support I have received for this story! I really appreciate it! So here's chapter five! :)**

Chapter 5: Mr. Two and Background Information

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" yelled an excited Luffy at the blonde Celestial wizard. "Now you have those two guys and they're so big and cool and awesome, and you have swords that get tiny-" His yelling was abruptly cut off with a fist to the head, which was a gift from Gajeel, whose ears were still ringing from the boy's obnoxious yelling.

Gajeel growled out, "Oi, us Slayers have sensitive hearing, so don't go screaming at the top of your lungs near us, damn near kills our ears." Zoro and the other Slayers laughed at the comical bump that was now sitting atop the captain's head, before he grumbled about meanie metal heads.

Suddenly they spotted a very weird and unfamiliar sight. There was a man who was dressed in a long cloak, his face covered in an absurd amount of colorful make up, a long cloak, out of which two wings sprouted, and a weird headband with two balls of puff on the sides. Luffy quickly stretched out his arms in order to catch the man about to fall into the boiling sea below them.

"Thank you so much for saving me, my young friends!" His voice matched his appearance with an eccentric tone. He then started talking about his underappreciated flair and his ability to transform his body into that of another. The Slayers and Lucy seemed uninterested, but watched out of sheer boredom, and, in Lucy's case, exhaustion. After he had transformed into Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami, he tried to come and copy the other 5 on the ship, but was quickly scared away by the growls of the four Dragon Slayers, and immediately turned to the small, excellently figured blonde.

She yawned before addressing the man, "I don't think your ability is all that impressive. I have a spirit who can do the same." He was taken aback by her nonchalant attitude, and even more surprised when she said something, and two small figures appeared. They called out to the girl in unison, "Beady Beady. Hello Princess Lucy. What can we do for you?" She smiled and asked them to transform into the man in front of them. They immediately transformed, and upon gaining his memories, transferred the information to Lucy's mind. Her eyes widened slightly before nodding and returning her face to its regular smile.

Bon Kurei, as he had introduced himself, looked at his copy curiously, noticing that not only had the mysterious duo copied his physical appearance, but his clothes as well. 'Those two… whatever they were can do the same thing as I can, but they can do it even better…' Suddenly, his boat arrived, his crew calling out his alias "Bon Kurei" as he jumped into the boat, saying he wished for them to meet again.

At this point, Zoro was yelling at Luffy to shut up and stop shouting in his ear about Lucy's spirit. Lucy's bright smile quickly faded to one of worry, something that the Dragon Slayers picked up on. Rogue, who, being the observant man he is, was the first to notice, and said, "What's wrong?"

After sending Gemini back to the spirit world, she addressed the crew, who was now watching her, several of the members prepared to catch her should she fall. "When Gemini changed into that man, they found out that he was part of that Baroque Works agency you guys are trying to fight. He was sent on a mission to kill Mr. Three, who was apparently the man we defeated on Little Garden, and Miss Goldenweek, who was the little girl who ran away after we beat Mr. Three. Mr. Zero is currently under the impression that all of you are dead, defeated my Mr. Three and Miss Goldenweek, as to why I don't know. However, I doubt that it will take long for Mr. Two, that's who that man is, to figure out that you're all alive, and most definitely well and headed towards Alabasta."

Zoro nodded his head, "It'll be difficult now that he knows our faces, but he didn't get the chance to copy the five of you, and now that we know his ability, we'll be able to have an advantage. I have an idea on how to make sure we all know who is real and who is not real, and it's simple enough so that they won't think much of it, yet complicated enough that they won't fully understand it." After they listened to Zoro, the night, which was rapidly approaching, went as planned. They still had another two days until they reached the Alabasta shores.

As dinner was served to the crew, Sanji found himself exasperated by the black holes the Dragon Slayers called their stomachs. 'I thought Luffy was bad, but these four eat just as much, if not more than our idiot captain. At least the lovely Lucy seems to have some class though. She's so beautiful, and wonderful…' As Sanji's thoughts continued down the road of fantasy, Laxus was dragged into a drinking contest with Zoro.

"Tch, there's no way you could drink as much as me. I can keep up with Cana and Bacchus," said Laxus smugly, eying the swordsman with interest. They knew about the Captain's ability, but had yet to see the others in the heat of battle, which they were all curious to see. Lucy, upon hearing Laxus's statement commented, "YOU can keep up with Cana and Bacchus? That's impossible. Bacchus's drinking ability is so great that his fighting ability increases the more he drinks. A drunk Bacchus is like a sober Erza." Laxus growled, "Of course I can keep up with the pervert. Just because his fighting ability increases when he's drunk doesn't mean that I have no tolerance." Lucy just rolled her eyes, as she drank a small amount of the delicious wine placed in front of her.

Suddenly, the pink haired maid from the first day appeared in front of everyone. Her emotionless face disappeared as she bowed at Lucy, saying, "I will clean up the dinner plates and kitchen for you Princess. I have also brought you a change of clothes from the spirit world, and some soap and Strawberry and Vanilla shampoos and conditioner. Punishment time?" The girl's eyes sparkled at the mention of punishment, and those who did not know the spirit very well, so essentially the Straw Hat crew and the Sabertooth mages, looked puzzled at the girl.

"Thank you Virgo. That's so nice of you! You really didn't have to do this for me. And again no, no punishment." The pinkette deflated slightly when Lucy told her she would not be receiving punishment, but proceeded to give Lucy the items, and then started gathering up dishes and walking over to the kitchen area.

Sanji stood up dramatically, saying, "No, my beautiful Virgo, I can not ask you to do chores that rightfully belong to me." Virgo looked over her shoulder with a glare, "Brother said I should not listen to anything the swirly eyed idiot says. I am not doing this for you, I am doing the for Princess. Now let me do my work." Sanji recoiled slightly then approached Lucy.

"Who is her brother?" Lucy laughed lightly, already on her feet and on her way to the bathing area. "He's not her actual brother, but for some reason she calls Loke, the Lion spirit, Brother. And Loke doesn't like you. By the way, when Virgo wants to do something, just let her do it. She won't stop until the work is done, so might as well not fight it." With that she walked away, clothes in hand, to the bathing area to wash off and to finally get some much needed private time.

While soaking in the tub, she decided to take out her bracelets and examine them a bit more closely. What she thought had been linking chains had actually been mini keys of the ones that she had for each of the spirits. The golden Celestial bracelet had fourteen little golden keys together, one for each of the twelve zodiacs, one for the 13th gate, and one for the Celestial Spirit King. The black Demon bracelet had eleven keys together, one for each of the ten demons and one for the Demon Spirit King.

She already loved all of her new spirits and couldn't wait to meet the rest of them. She had also grown fond of all of the people on the ship that were so willingly helping them find their lost friends and a way home. Their rowdy behavior and tendency to start fights made Lucy smile at her memories of Fairy Tail. She wondered how they were doing, and if they realized that they were gone yet. The mission they were on was supposed to take a few days, so she guessed that they just thought that they were still on the mission. She knew that in a few weeks though, her friends would start to worry.

Sighing, she took out the book on the Demon Spirits that Grandpa Crux had lent to her from the Spirit realm and began to read about the pasts, previous owners, and abilities of the Demon spirits.

Too soon, the warm water she was resting in got cold and she was forced to leave the soothing water of the bath. She put on the outfit that Virgo brought her. and smiled slightly at the meddling and darkly humorous spirit, before muttering, "Damn interfering spirit. Always trying to put me into awkward situations."

The outfit started with a midnight blue, loose fitting dress, with intricate golden threads spiraling through it. The dress cut off on her hip on her right side, while cascading downwards on her left. The top center looked to be cut about halfway down her chest in the precise spot her cleavage was. Her shoulders and neck were bare, her sleeves starting at her upper arm and hanging loosely to her wrists. All of the edges of the dress had a torn effect, from the hem to the bust line, to the ends of the sleeves. Over the loose shirt there was a black corset that stringed together at the front, showcasing her small waist and wide hips perfectly. Her legs were covered with expertly torn fishnet stockings that went up to her midthigh, leaving the uppermost part of her thigh bare until it reached the bits of torn material poking out from under the corset. She wore knee high, high heeled, black boots that folded over at the tops. On her hips, just below the corset, was a black belt with a golden buckle. She had attached her keys and whip to the belt. Finally, her hair was falling down her back in her natural waves, with her hair tied in a bandana of the same material and design as her dress. She looked like a sexy pirate. 'If Bickslow saw this, I would never lose my Cosplayer nickname,' she thought ruefully.

After looking at herself in the mirror again, she smiled slightly at the meddling and darkly humorous spirit, and then, realizing she would have to walk out onto the deck in this, began muttering, "Damn interfering spirit. Always trying to put me into awkward situations."

The Dragon Slayers heard her muttering, and Gajeel let out a laugh, "Gihi, Bunny Girl's got something good on if she's reacting like that." Sting let out a cocky grin, nodding his head in agreement. Laxus just chuckled and smirked, facing towards the door, waiting for the girl to exit the room. Even Rogue sat a little taller, facing towards the direction of the bathroom.

As she left the bathroom, everyone on the boat eyed her, with the exception of Virgo who was still cleaning, but feeling her master's reaction, was smirking slightly. Lucy, ignoring the looks on the men's faces, other than Luffy's of course, who was too oblivious to realize what he was seeing, and stomped up to her spirit, who had turned around, her face back into expressionlessness. "Punishment Princess? Do you like the outfit I brought you? It will automatically repel water, so if you were to fall into the ocean, when you got out, your clothes will be dry." Lucy sighed at her maid, "No punishment Virgo, and I appreciate the gift, despite the fact that you're obviously trying to play games with me.

The pinkette held mirth in her eyes as her voice monotonously replied, "I don't know what you are talking about Princess, but as I am finished cleaning, I will return to the Spirit world now. Goodbye." With that, the girl disappeared.

Lucy sighed as her maid spirit left for home, preparing herself to face the reactions of the men on the ship. As she turned around, she saw the three of the Dragon Slayers smirking at her, obviously letting their eyes run from top to bottom. Rogue was looking into her eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. Luffy wasn't really paying attention as he was begging Sanji to make him more food. Sanji was staring open mouthed at her, hearts in his eyes, as he ignored Luffy's cries. Zoro's eyes were wider than normal, and he visibly gulped as he took in her appearance. Nami and Vivi were blushing as they faced each other to resume their previous conversation, attempting to make things less awkward. Chopper was looking away and blushing red.

Lucy, having gained some control, placed her hands on her hips, and looked at the boys who were openly ogling her, one eyebrow raised. When they didn't stop staring, most likely out of drunkenness, or in Sanji's case, pure idiocy, Lucy had an idea.

'This is great. It will allow me to see what he can do, plus I can test my magical capabilities.' She mentally called out to one of her spirits, attempting to call him to her without saying the incantation. The boys were all distracted by a puff of black smoke, as the purple haired Prince of Lust, Asmodeus appeared. He looked at Lucy smirking, before setting his gaze at the 6 men watching her, having only lifted their eyes briefly to see the spirit arrive, before returning their attention to her.

Suddenly, each of the men felt weakened, like they couldn't breathe. They fell off their chairs onto the ground, clutching their hearts, gasping for air as their lungs seemed to be cut off from the rest of their body. Lucy watched curiously, then began laughing, understanding how the Seven Princes of Hell's Weakness Magic worked. She nodded at Asmodeus, who immediately stopped his work on the boys. Lucy, along with the other two girls were laughing hysterically at the recovering boys, who were gulping down air, while Chopper hurriedly went to check on them, and Luffy just looked confused.

Asmodeus approached Lucy, and, taking her hand in his, kissed her knuckles gently. He pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, "You look lovely My Demoness. Although, I don't much like other men looking at you like a piece of meat, so in future situations, I will pass through without your call." Lucy laughed and nodded her head, signaling her consent as Asmodeus calmly looked over to the boys who had managed to sit up and were watching the pair. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly lowered his head, kissing her softly on the neck, "Until next time My Demoness." With that, he returned to the Demon Spirit world.

At this point, Sting spoke up, "How come you don't want us looking at you, but he can put his hands all over you like that?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Well he is the Prince of Lust. It's understandable he'd be a little handsy." The men just gaped at her, before looking away grumbling.

Lucy laughed again, "Also I was able to gain some information about them from this, plus the knowledge I received from some books I read while I was in Earthland. Although there's very little on the Demon Keys, I had been able to find out some things about the Seven Princes. Five of the Seven Princes, Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Satan are the complete embodiment of their deadly sin, and will only work with someone who is the opposite. However, Beelzebub and Belphegor are the exact opposites of their deadly sin, and will only work with someone who displays these qualities. For example, Lucifer, Pride, will only work with someone modest. Mammon, Greed, and Leviathan, Envy, will only work with someone who will earn what they receive. Asmodeus, Lust, will only work with someone who is innocent. Satan, Wrath, will only work with someone forgiving and pure. Beelzebub will only work with someone who enjoys sweets, and Belphegor will only work with someone who enjoys lazy times every once in a while. Even when the key was circulating, it was extremely rare for someone to be able to summon all seven of the spirits, but I guess, since all seven came forward when I initially called them, I display all of these qualities.

"Something else I learned is that if the caller of the key is a woman shouldn't… um… question their antics. Lucifer is Pride, so he will act egotistically and cocky, so he will be overly so around me, and will often flirt. Mammon and Leviathan are Greed and Envy, and will easily become jealous of anyone who come close to me, as they will want me for themselves. Asmodeus is Lust, and so, since I'm a woman, he will often act very… sensually… towards me. Satan, Wrath, will be overly protective of me, making sure I never see harm. If somehow I do get hurt, he will set his anger and wrath on that person. Beelzebub, although his sin is Gluttony, is actually the strongest physically of the group. He will flaunt his strength near me and flirt constantly. Belphegor is the opposite of Sloth, and spends most of his time in some sort of work. When near me, part of his time will be, in his opinion, well spent trying to win me over. The Seven Princes are actually at their most powerful when partnered with a woman, and several have often would not answer to a man, even if he had the desired traits.

"Technically all of the demon spirits work best with a woman. Hydra doesn't like men, as she was hurt by one in the past. Alepou is a male fox, and foxes are known to be highly protective of their females, so he's more powerful with a woman. Edafos, although stoic, is actually really flirtatious. Medusa hates men even more than Hydra, and always flat out refused to cross through the gate for a man, no matter how pure of heart. Aima is a male Vampire, and their choice of prey has always been women, especially innocent women. Also, he works best if his holder is a Type O blood, which is his favorite, and I'm actually happy to say that I am Type O. Ukobach is all about honor and stuff like that, and loves the whole damsel in distress act. Semyaza, as a Fallen Angel, is enraptured by the beauty of a pure woman, since he was cast out of Heaven, and that seems to be the one thing he misses from there. Lilith and Fylo are a succubus and an incubus, although Lilith most of the time prefers working with men, she is more open to a woman when she considers the woman beautiful. Fylo hates working with men, and most of the time avoids it at all costs, often not even offering his services to one. Finally, Abaddon has somehow always fallen into the hands of a twisted man, and was sorely abused by them. He refuses to work for men anymore, and will only work for a woman if she is pure."

Upon the end of Lucy's explanation, everyone was staring wide eyed at her. The Demons were sending small feelings of happiness and love towards her from the other side of their gates. They had never had a master who had taken the time to learn more about them, and they were excited to work with her. Laxus finally cleared his throat before saying, "Damn blondie, seems like you were the made to be their Celestial Wizard."

The others in the room unanimously agreed, nodding their heads and staring at the girl before them in awe. Zoro was digesting the information in his head, thinking, 'She said no one had ever been able to contract all seven of the Seven Princes, because they all displayed a characteristic at least one of them didn't like. Then the Demon King from earlier said that no one had been able to contract all ten of the Demon Spirits together before. She must be pretty damn special to be breaking all these records.'

**So, no new spirits in this chapter, but you did get some new information no the Demon Spirits. I wanted to go into some further explanations regarding them, and you will continue to get more as the story progresses. I also really wanted to highlight the awesomeness of Lucy, because I love her. Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter! By the way, Natsu, Cobra, and Wendy are going to be making their entrance soon I promise!**


	6. Titans and Missing Friends

So I rally enjoyed this chapter :) It was so much fun to write so I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've been under a lot of stress, and girls can be total b****es sometimes, so I've been dealing with some personal stuff, and writing this was a much needed stress reliever!

**Chapter 6: Titans and Missing Friends**

Lucy woke up in a good mood, realizing that today, she would be able to contract her new spirits, the Titans. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed into the outfit Virgo had laid out for her, identical to yesterdays, but she didn't really care anymore, because she had Asmodeus if she really needed his help.

She walked out, ready for breakfast, and when she walked out, she found Zoro practicing with his swords on the deck. She walked over to him and said, "You really practice a lot. I admire that, it's impressive. I can't wait until I get the chance to see you fight." He laughed and said, "Well the last time I fought someone, you were unconscious." She laughed at this too, and then said, "You should come get something to eat. If you don't have enough energy, you won't do as well in your training. Also I'm going to need the deck after breakfast, so you might as well stop now."

He sheathed his swords and followed Lucy into the room, where she found a delicious breakfast. Suddenly Loke popped out from the Spirit World. "Hello, Princess, I just wanted to give you the book Crux said he would get to you. He says sorry it took so long, but he had to clear it with the Spirit King first, and even though he readily agreed, going through all the proper channels and paperwork is a hassle." Lucy squealed as she grabbed the book, looking excitedly at the cover. The book would explain all of the Lost Keys, their abilities, their previous owners, everything. She was excited to sit down and read it.

Gajeel clamped his hands over his ears. He had walked in when she started screaming, "Oi shut it Bunny, some of us have sensitive hearing!" She quieted down with an apology to the Dragon Slayers before sitting down to eat. She was practically bouncing while eating. She wanted to just wolf down all of her food, but knew she should remember her manners. When she finally finished eating, she made her way to the deck of the ship. The rest of the crew followed as well, curious about the new spirits she would be contracting that day.

She pulled out the set of twelve purple keys, studying their feel so that she would recognize them by touch alone.

She called on the first one, "Open, Gate of the Titan of Death: Iapetus!" Appearing before her was a tall man, about 6 and a half feet tall. He had short black hair and eyes, his skin was fair and smooth. His body was covered in muscles and he wore black gauntlets, leather pants and sandals. His chest was bare save for a tattoo on the top left of his collarbone, the same symbol on his key. In his hands was a black scythe. "I am Iapetus, the Piercer. I use Death Magic, which allows me to weaken those surrounding me, whether physically or magically. I can also fight with my scythe. It was always my hope that one day you, My Titaness, would find our keys, so that we could again be called into the world." The gorgeous man walked up to her, and taking her hand, kissed it, before continuing. "To form a contract with us, you must pledge to us that you will be loyal and treat us with respect. We will pledge the same to you. Also, each Titan will give you a gift. My gift is the Charm of Death. It will help your body to heal faster and will also serve as protection from attacks. It will always be in use, and will not take away from your magic power." After both had made the pledge, he smiled, before leaning down and kissing her on the uppermost part of her left collarbone. A symbol matching Iapetus's appeared there. "I will serve you in any way you ask My Titaness." He then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The guys were murmuring among themselves while watching, Laxus saying, "Why are they all so sexual towards her? They all seem to want her in more ways than one." Gajeel grunted, slightly annoyed at the playboy spirits Lucy was contracting. Sanji was crying at the man's actions, Sting was just glaring at the two, while Zoro and Rogue stayed silent, but narrowed their eyes slightly towards the girl.

Lucy looked down at the symbol on her collarbone, touching it slightly. She suddenly felt Iapetus's presence within her. 'I'll have to look in my new book to see what these symbols do. I know the basics, but I want further detail…'

Lucy took out the second key then, "Open Gate of the Titan of the Stars: Crius!" A man of the same size as the previous appeared, this time with midnight blue hair, beard, and eyes. His face was softer than the last, though. On his collarbone was the symbol for the Titan of the Stars, slightly below where Iapetus's had been. He had on a midnight blue cape, held together by a golden star around his neck. He had golden, knee length gladiator sandals on his feet, and a midnight blue loincloth covered him. In his hand he held a midnight blue mace, with a golden handle. In the blade of the mace were small sparkling constellations that looked to be made of pure Celestial Magic. "My Titaness, I am beyond joyous that my key has finally landed in the hands worthy of wielding it. I am Crius, Titan of the Stars, and I use Celestial Magic. My gift to you following our pledge will be the Charm of the Stars. It will allow your physical body and your magical container to draw strength from the stars. When the stars are out, it will always be at work, and will not take from your magical power." They completed their pledge, Crius approached Lucy, and slipping his muscular arm around her waist, lowered his head to kiss just next to Iapetus's symbol, following the curve of her collarbone. He pulled back, and looking deeply into her eyes with his deep blue ones, he said, "I am yours to command, My Titaness," and then he disappeared.

Again Lucy brushed her fingers over the symbol that had appeared where Crius had kissed, and felt his presence within herself. She smiled, feeling it, but again decided she needed to do some research when she was done.

Taking the third key, she said, "Open Gate of the Titaness of the Moon: Phoebe!" This time a woman appeared. She looked small and dainty, but her gaze was hard and beautiful. She had pale blonde hair, reaching the ground, and fair porcelain skin. Her eyes were a beautiful pale blue. She was dressed in a strapless, white, loose fitting dress that went to her feet and fell into a train behind her. At her waist was tied a golden rope, and attached to the rope was a beautiful unsheathed sword. The handle was a pure white moonstone, while the blade was a light blue color. Her symbol was also on her collarbone, slightly below where Crius's had been. "My Titaness. You are more beautiful than I have heard, and I can assure Iapetus and Crius could not stop speaking of it. I can see that your heart is pure as well. I use Lunar Magic, and I am also quite adept at sword play. My gift to you is the Charm of the Moon, which will allow you to draw physical and magical power and strength from the moon, when it is out. It will not take from your energy at all, but will instead increase it, and when the moon is out, will always be drawing the power." After making the pledge, she approached Lucy, and placed her fingers on the place next to Crius's symbol on her collarbone. Seeing Lucy's slightly awkward reaction to her approach, the woman laughed, saying, "The gift only requires a touch, but the male Titans tend to opt for the kiss when a beautiful woman is involved." Lucy smiled, slightly relieved, before the woman spoke again. "Goodbye My Titaness, call me when you require my services."

When Lucy brushed her fingers over the new symbol on her collarbone, she felt the Titaness's presence within her.

She pulled out the fourth key. "Open Gate of the Titan of Thought: Coeus!" The man had white hair and a long, white beard. His eyes were a beautiful chestnut brown. He wore a one shouldered Grecian gown, held together by a bronze owl. On his chest, slightly below where Phoebe's symbol had been was Coeus's symbol. In his hand was a large brown hammer. "Hello Titaness, I am Coeus, Titan of thought. I can hear thoughts, use telekinesis and telepathy, and I am also an excellent fighter. The gift I will give you is the Charm of Thought. It will protect your thoughts and actions from outside interference." When they had pledged their mutual loyalty and respect to each other, Coeus approached her. Looking her in the eyes, he lowered his head and kissed her collarbone, just below and slightly next to the previous, again following the line of her collarbone. Raising his head again, he brought his forehead to hers and whispered, "Until we meet again My Titaness," before he disappeared back to the Spirit World.

"Open Gate of the Titaness of Sight: Themis!" A woman with long black hair appeared, tied in a loose braid down her back. Her skin was olive colored, and around her head an olive branch was wrapped. Her eyes were covered by a royal blue cloth. She wore a floor length dress in the same color. On her left side, the shoulder of the dress slipped down, leaving her upper chest bare, while the other sleeve was in its proper place. On the bare skin of her left collarbone was her symbol. In her left hand were a set of scales, while in her right was a brilliant axe, the handle the same royal blue as her dress. She spoke in an authoritative, knowledgeable tone, "I am Themis Titaness of Sight. I utilize Justice Magic, have the ability of foresight, and am a capable fighter in a battle. The gift I will give you is the Charm of Sight, which will allow you to see the true intentions of people through their auras. It will also allow you to see within darkness." After the two women made their pledges, Themis approached Lucy, and then gently placed her fingers upon her skin, adding her mark to the girl's collarbone. She took a step back before saying, "It has been a long time since someone worthy of my key has come to obtain it. I look forward to working with you Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Titaness." Following her words, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Open Gate of the Titaness of Voice: Mnemosyne!" A woman with beautiful golden eyes a beautifully tanned skin appeared. Her hair was golden and fell over her right shoulder down to her hip, with flowers weaved into the locks. Her dress was strapless in a forest green color. It fell to the floor, but there was a slit up the right side. In a holster on her upper thigh of that leg were several daggers with green hilts. On her collarbone was her symbol. She spoke with a seductively low voice, saying, "I am Mnemosyne, the Titaness of Voice. I have foresight, but my main magical ability is Suggestion and Illusion magic, I am also skilled with my daggers. My gift to you will be the Charm of the Voice, which will make you immune to suggestion and hypnotism. I am very pleased to meet such a well-known Celestial Wizard, and look forward to working with you Titaness." Following their pledges of loyalty, Mnemosyne brought her fingers up to the proper spot on Lucy's collarbone, leaving her mark there. "Call upon me any time Titaness."

"Open Gate of the Titaness of the Sky: Theia!" A woman with soft baby blue hair and eyes appeared, her hair falling in curls in a loose ponytail down her back. Her dress was pure white, stopping at her knees in the front, but falling back into a train behind her. Her dress crisscrossed at the front, tying behind her neck. Her shoes were gladiator style and in the same baby blue as her eyes and hair. On each hip was a brilliant silver sword, each with baby blue hilts. About halfway down her left collarbone was her symbol. She spoke in a light airy voice that seemed to travel back and forth like the wind, "I am Theia, Titaness of the Sky. It is wonderful to meet you Celestial Titaness. I use Sky and Healing magic, and I can also fight using my Twin Swords of the Sky. My gift to you will be the Charm of the Sky, which will help your body to feel exponentially faster than normal should you be injured. Also, if you are injured, it will form an impenetrable wind barrier around you to help guard from further attacks, though I hope with all my heart that you never need it. It has been a long time since I have found someone worthy of carrying my key." They both pledged their loyalty, and Theia brought her fingers to Lucy's collarbone, marking her with her symbol. She smiled at Lucy before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Open Gate of the Titan of the Light: Hyperion!" A majestic man with golden brown skin appeared before her. His eyes were a brilliant orange gold and his hair matched in soft curls reaching the nape of his neck and falling slightly over his ears and forehead. His pants were the same color, but he wore no shirt. Coiled into the loops on either side of his hips were two whips made of pure light energy. On his upper arms were two golden bands. His mark was on his collarbone, following the line the others had started. He smiled cockily at the girl before him, saying, "I am Hyperion, My Beautiful Titaness. I have been hearing rumors of your beauty from the others, but nothing could have prepared me for this. I can use Light magic, and I am an excellent fighter. My gift to you will be the Charm of the Light, which will make you immune from all light attacks. Instead you will absorb their power." Making their pledges, Hyperion grabbed Lucy's hips with both hands, drawing her against him, smirked at her, and then slowly kissed her collarbone, ensuring to leave his symbol there. He raised his head, but continued holding her close to him, saying to her, "I can't wait to work with you, my dearest Titaness." Kissing her cheek softly, he disappeared back into the Spirit World.

Next she called, "Open Gate of the Titaness of Water: Tethys!" A woman with hair and eyes the color of the deep sea appeared. Her dress was tight to her hips, but then rippled downwards. The various shades of blue combined with the ruffles and ripples in the dress made it looked as if it were made of water. In her hands she held a golden trident, decorated with sapphires. On her collarbone, almost at the center at this point, was her symbol. "I am Tethys. I use water magic and I am a fairly good fighter with my Trident. My gift to you will be the Charm of the Water, which will allow you to breathe underwater as well as swim faster than any human, even faster than mermaids." They pledged their loyalty to each other, and Tethys pressed her fingers to Lucy's skin, leaving her symbol in the place her fingers had touched. She said to her, "I look forward to working with someone who shows the proper respect due to their spirits. I shall see you soon My Titaness."

"Open Gate of the Titan of the Sun: Oceanus!" A man with scarlet hair appeared before them. His eyes were the same shade as his hair and they held a mischievous twinkle in them. He had on a scarlet, orange, and yellow Grecian toga that looked like live flame. In his right hand he held a long spear, the handle of which was red, while the blade was a brilliant blue. His symbol was lying on his collarbone. He grinned devilishly at her before saying, "I am Oceanus, Titan of the Sun. It is the highest pleasure to meet you My Titaness. I use Solar Magic and am a capable fighter. My gift to you will be the Charm of the Sun, which will allow you draw physical and magical energy from the sun." Following their pledges, he walked up to her, and bending his knees slightly to reach the right height, kissed the skin of her collarbone, while looking into her eyes. When he stood back up, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him, and nuzzling against her hair, whispered into her ear, "Thank you for finding us My Titaness. I look forward to working with you."

"Open Gate of the Titaness of Animals: Rhea!" A woman with long burnt orange hair in tight curls around her face and falling over her shoulders appeared. She wore and orange yellow dress that fell at her feet. She had a long yellow sash tied around her waist, and the bodice of her dress had a sweetheart neckline that was tight to her chest, with transparent yellow material falling of the sides and wrapping around her arms, attaching to the two golden lion rings on her fingers. On her right side, sitting next to her leg was a male lion, his mane majestic as he stared intently at Lucy. On her left side, curled around her left leg was a female lion. Her mark was on her collarbone. "I am Rhea. I use Animal Magic, and my lions and I can fight with you. The gift I will give you will be the Charm of Animals, which will make it so that no animal will intentionally hurt you." After making their pledges, Rhea walked to Lucy, flanked by her lions and touched her fingers to the inside of Lucy's collarbone, almost in the center. "I look forward to working with you Titaness."

"Open Gate of the Titan of Time: Cronus!" A large man appeared. He had brilliant black hair and golden skin. His eyes were a deep purple color. He had on only a pair of royal purple pants, and through one of the belt loops was a large Adamantine Sickle, the hilt decorated in amethysts. His mark was on his collarbone, just left of the center. "I am Cronus, the Titan of Time and leader of the Titans. I use Time magic. My gift to you will be the Gift of Time, which will slow the aging process, allowing you to live naturally longer than all humans, and will help your body to heal and restore its magical power faster." He then looked her deep in the eyes, his eyes looked so happy, but also darkened slightly as he eyed her. He approached her, kissing her collarbone, placing the last of the Titan marks upon her skin. He held her close, looking into her eyes, saying, "All of us Titans are very grateful to for taking us in, although we wish the situation was different, we are selfishly happy, as by the course of actions, you came to obtain our keys. I am beyond happy that such a beautiful, talented, and respectful Celestial Mage has become My Celestial Titaness. We will help you whenever we can." With that he eyed her collarbone, smiling, before he disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Lucy went to the bathroom to look at the mirror, and when she did, she saw the twelve titan symbols following the left curve of her collarbone. She smiled, before going back to the deck, asking Sanji for some tea, and grabbing her book, curling up onto a chair, opening it for a pleasant day of reading.

**Two days ago, on some island in the Grand Line:**

Sitting on the small island alone, Portgas D. Ace was waiting for his log pose to reset so that he could move on to the next island. So far, he was having very little luck tracking down the bastard Black Beard.

Suddenly, it started raining, well in a sense, anyways. Three very strange people and two even stranger cats fell from the sky onto the ground in front of him. On instinct, Ace stood jumped up, ready to fight whatever was coming for him.

The three people stood up, and he was finally able to get a good look at them. The first was a man with spiky red hair. His right eye was closed, a scar slashing through it. He wore a scowl on his face, and the eye that was open revealed a blue iris. The weirdest thing, though, was the strange pointed ears sticking out from under his hair. Standing next to the man was a girl who couldn't be older than 12, with long blue hair. She had brown eyes, but they held a glint that was strange for a person so young to have, as if she was ready for battle. Next to her, holding onto her leg, was a white cat that was standing upright. She had on a pink dress and on her tail was a pink bow. The third person was a young man with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. Around his neck was a white and black scarf that looked like scales. Next to him was a blue cat. Tired around his neck was a green pouch.

The pink haired man was the first to speak, addressing Ace directly, a murderous aura emitting from his body. His eyes were covered by his hair, and in a single word the sight could be defined as terrifying. "Where. The hell. Is Luce?" As if to punctuate his sentence, his body was engulfed in fire, but it was different than Ace. His body didn't become fire, it created it and was surrounded by it, yet it didn't burn his skin. Ace immediately backed up a step saying, "I don't know a Luce. I'm sorry."

The man's head snapped up towards him, ready to strike when the scarlet haired man grabbed onto him saying, "He's telling the truth Dragneel. Calm down. I think we just got separated when those jack asses sent us here." Natsu eyed the Ace warily, before the flames went away, and he looked towards his comrades.

Wendy spoke up then, "Excuse me sir, would you mind telling us where we are? You see we're not exactly from around here." Ace said, "You're on the Grand Line of course. It's not like people accidentally end up her often, so how did you get here?"

The girl, who had apparently decided it would be best if she did the talking said, "Well, we're from a world called Earthland. The five of us, plus eight others, three of which are Exceeds, were on a mission to stop a dark guild from hurting more innocent people. However, these people decided that they didn't want to deal with us when they started a plan for something, probably Zeref related, and told us they were sending us to another world."

Ace thought about what he had heard, before nodding and saying, "I take it this 'Luce' person your friend was talking about was part of your group?" Wendy nodded, before answering, "It looks like we got separated from them when we were transported here. I am worried about them, but Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue are all Dragon Slayers like us. Lily, Lector, and Frosh are all Exceeds, so my guess is that they're with their respective partners. Lucy is probably fine as well, especially since the dark mages gave her a bunch of new keys so they could get them out of Earthland as well."

"First, what's a Dragon Slayer? Second, what's an Exceed? Third, what do keys have to do with safety?" Ace asked his questions in the order his brain had created them.

Wendy answered simply, "A Dragon Slayer is able to take on the abilities of a Dragon in order to defeat them, should the need arise. Cobra, the red haired man, is the Poison Dragon Slayer. He can breathe, eat, and create poison. Natsu, the pink haired man, is a Fire Dragon Slayer. He can breathe, eat, and create fire. I am the Sky Dragon Slayer, my name's Wendy by the way, so I can breathe, eat, and create air. Well not create, but manipulate. I can also use healing magic, since its air based.

"Exceeds are like Carla and Happy. Carla is the white one, and Happy is the blue one. They can talk, and they can grow wings and fly." As if to prove her statement, Carla sprouted her wings, and went up to the girl, saying, "Are you sure we should trust this man, we don't know anything about him." Wendy shushed the Exceed, saying, "Don't be rude. Besides, if he was untrustworthy, Cobra would know and he would tell us. Even if he is still technically a criminal, he probably wants to get home just as much as we do. Kinana is there after all." Cobra flinched, hearing her name, but nodded his head at the girl, showing his belief that the man was trustworthy.

"The keys are a bit harder to explain without Lucy being here to demonstrate, but I can try. There are special Celestial keys in our world that, if a Celestial wizard says the incantation, will be able to call forth the spirit that accompanies the key that was used. So far, all most people knew about were the silver and gold keys. The silver keys are less powerful, and don't require as much magical energy to use. The gold keys are the twelve keys of the Zodiac, and the Snake Charmer key. We thought they were the strongest. However, the dark mages had managed to round up what are called the Lost Keys. It's a set of four groups of keys. In order of power, above the Zodiacs are the ten Demon keys, above them are the two King keys, above them are the twelve Titan keys, and finally above them are the twelve Olympian keys. That's pretty much all the information Lucy was given on them by the mages before we were sent here. Together, those keys are extremely powerful, and the dark mages wanted them, and us out of the way. Together, the eight of us would have been able to beat them."

Ace nodded his head, not fully understanding, but getting enough of the gist of what the small girl was trying to tell him. "Well my guess is that they probably landed somewhere in the Grand Line. You guys are welcome to hitch a ride with me until you find your friends and/or find a way to get back to your world. I should warn you though. I'm a pirate, so the government doesn't exactly like me."

At his offer, the five people and cats huddled together. Cobra started, "Although I don't like you people, the girl was right, I want to get home. I can tell from his thoughts this guy is trustworthy. He's one of those honorable criminals, like Jellal and Ultear. I say we go with him."

Wendy was next, "It was really generous of him to offer to let us come with him, and I think it's a good idea. If we go different places, we can smell around and see if any of our friends have been there."

Carla was next, "Well, I don't think we should go against the government. We don't want them working against us."

At this point, Happy spoke up, "Well it's not like we're on the Magic Council's good side. They have been trying to shut us down for years. Plus, when we went to Edolas, the government there hated us too. Based on the past, we'll end up making them mad at us anyways."

Carla nodded her head at this, because, sadly, it was true. Looking over to Natsu for his opinion, he only said, "If it's the best way to get to Luce then I say we do it." He was back to his happy self. He would be able to find Luce, they made a new friend in the strange world, and maybe he would get some food.

They turned back to the man and said, "We would like to take you up on your offer. You don't need to worry about making us enemies of the government, because we always end up being on the bad side of the government anyways, whether we're working with or against them." She ended her acceptance with an awkward laugh, thinking about all of the problems they've had with the government.

Ace raised one eyebrow, but didn't question it, 'I'll probably find out later…' and then realized he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Portgas D. Ace, but you can just call me Ace. I ate the Flame Flame fruit, so I can turn my body into fire, but I can't swim."

Carla looked at him curiously, "What's the Flame Flame fruit?" Ace then explained the Devil Fruits, followed by a short demonstration of his ability, which Natsu of course drooled at, which received a slap to the head from Cobra, "If you eat his fire, you'll eat him, and since he's our escort, you can't do that, you idiot."

Natsu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like he used to do with Lucy to get what he wanted, but it didn't seem to work on Cobra. They spent the rest of the night explaining their paste, why Ace was traveling the Grand Line alone, explaining the Grand Line and the way that this world worked, and other things.

Hope you liked it! You will get more information on both the Demon and the Titan keys in the next chapter. What'd you think of the Titans? I had to do a lot of research, but I enjoyed every second of it! I'm so excited for the Olympian Keys, and then I'm even more excited until I can actually use them in some sort of battle! For the One Piece fans, I am NOT planning on having the Fairy Tail mages take over the fights from the Straw Hats, I'm actually thinking about having new villains, so new fights for them, or something along those lines! So in case you were worried about that! Anyways, really hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think!


	7. Nanohana and Reunions

Chapter 7: Nanohana and Reunions

The Going Merry ported in the harbor of the Alabasta city of Nonohana in the early afternoon of the same day Lucy had contracted her Titan spirits. She was wearing the same outfit as the day before, but they all decided they needed an apparel change, in order to better fit in with the locals, but instead of asking Virgo, she allowed Sanji to get her clothes along with the others, which wasn't the best idea on her part.

Her, Vivi, and Nami were all dressed in belly dancer attire, Vivi's was a dark purple, Nami's a royal blue, and Lucy's gold. The three sighed, but changed anyways, while Gajeel was given a red hood, Sting a yellow hood, Laxus an orange hood, Zoro a green hood, Usopp a tan hood, and Rogue a black hood. The three Exceeds just sat there, while Chopper and Luffy were nowhere to be found, until they heard his familiar yell.

Luffy was running towards them followed by at least a dozen marines. They all cursed their idiotic captain as they began running towards the ship in order to reach safety. Until none other than Portgas D. Ace stopped in front of a very pissed of Captain Smoker, and followed by three people and two Exceeds the Fairy Tail mages had never imagined that they would see here. Natsu was the first to sense it, "LUCE YOU'RE OK!" As Lucy turned her head slightly, she felt two extremely hot arms wrap around her waist from behind her as a small blue flying cat buried itself in her chest, crying about missing her, the sound muffled by her chest. Her eyes widened, but the situation was still dire, so she dragged Natsu and Happy, followed by Cobra, Wendy, and Carla as they all approached the Going Merry.

The Dragon Slayers who had been with Lucy grunted at the newest additions, before returning their attention to running. Zoro called out to Luffy, "Who was that back there?" Luffy just smiled giddily, saying "That's my brother, Ace!" Everyone's jaw dropped, before they decided to ask about it later and made their way to the ship. As the Going Merry was leaving, they all realized that one crucial member of the crew was missing.

"Where is that idiot?" Zoro growled as he noticed the captain's empty presence. Before he could worry too much however, the very same idiot was flying through the air and had knocked him down, four of the members falling in a heap on the floor.

Luffy then explained about Ace being his brother, and when Ace approached Luffy, hearing about how Luffy thought he could beat him, he hit his little brother on the head, introducing himself to his crew and nodding to the ones he already knew. What caught his eye especially, though, was the blonde beauty currently being attacked by Happy, and he couldn't help but be jealous of the little cat for his position at her chest.

Suddenly, there was a black flash, and he felt himself weakening, physically and mentally, and when he looked up he saw a large, tan man, with purple hair and scruff along his chin, no shirt, and purple and white loin cloth. The man's hands were around Lucy's waist as he embraced her from behind, his head in her neck as he whispered something in her ear. The girl rolled her eyes at the man, saying something, and then Ace felt the pressure within him cease, but a steady glare was coming from the man. Natsu, Wendy, and Cobra seemed slightly surprised, but had an idea what was going on, while the other men on the ship were laughing on the ground, and the women were shaking their heads.

The man spoke to him, "How dare you think about My Demoness like that?" He continued to glare at him, when the girl laughed, a beautiful laugh. 'Why would he call her his demoness? She looks more like an angel?' The feeling was back as he fell back down the floor, this time the girls joining in on the laughing along with the men already on the floor.

The girl looked at the man saying, "Asmodeus, stop it please, I don't want to hurt Luffy's brother." The feeling went away, but the man stayed at his perch at Lucy's shoulders, saying, "I told you that I would come of my own will to protect you if necessary." The girl laughed and shook her head at his antics, the boys finally getting up, and a man with long black hair and piercings gave him a hand up. "Relax, that's just one of her protective spirits. Just be glad she told him to stop," the man chuckled.

Everyone decided introductions were in order, and they sat down in a circle, the man still holding onto the blonde girl, and the blue cat sitting in her lap. Luffy's crew started, introducing themselves to the man before them, as well as the three with them, who most of them had figured out were the comrades of the Fairy Tail members. Most of them meaning that Luffy was as oblivious to this fact as he was to everything. Next, Ace introduced himself. Then the thirteen Fairy Tail members introduced themselves.

Natsu introduced himself to the crew, and then looked at Sanji, "I'm Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, so I eat fire. You're the cook, so I expect fire with my meals."

Happy was next, "I'm Happy, I'm an Exceed, and I like fish, all kinds of fish, tuna, salmon, catfish…" he trailed off with his mouth watering.

Cobra then said, "Cobra, Poison Dragon Slayer, second generation, I eat Poison, but I doubt you have that here," he shrugged.

Wendy spoke shyly, "I'm Wendy, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, and I also have some healing abilities." She blushed when Sanji started complimenting her cuteness, feeling slightly awkward.

Carla huffed, "I'm Carla, and I am an Exceed, like the tomcat. I also have the ability to see the future sometimes, but I don't have much control over it."

Then the Fairy Members of the Straw Hat crew introduced themselves, starting with Gajeel.

"Gajeel Redfox, First Gen. Iron Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet ya Ace." The black cat with the scar next to him grew suddenly, approaching Ace, "Pantherlily. Nice to meet you. I'm an Exceed, but this is my battle mode."

"Sting Eucliffe, Third Gen. Light Dragon Slayer. Natsu, we better have another fight." The red cat next to him introduced himself as Lector.

After hitting Sting over the head, a third man said, "Rogue Cheney, Third Gen. Shadow Dragon Slayer. Sorry for my partner's idiocy." A small green cat with a pink frog costume introduced himself as Frosh.

"Laxus Dreyar, Second Gen. Lightning Dragon Slayer."

Finally, the girl introduced herself, "Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Spirit Mage, but my Zodiac spirits call me Princess, my Demon spirits call me Demoness, my Kind spirits call me Queen, and my Titan spirits call me Titaness. I'm not sure what my Olympian spirits will call me, as I won't get to contract them until tomorrow. The man behind me is Asmodeus, one of my Demon spirits. He's one of the seven men of the Seven Princes of Hell keys, the Prince of Lust. He uses Weakness magic, so when someone expresses one of the seven deadly sins, the seven princes can exploit that sin, as long as it's the sin they're the prince of."

Asmodeus glared at Ace from where he head was at Lucy's neck, then he smirked as he moved the hair away from her ear, whispering, so only she could hear, "I'll go back to the Spirit world My Demoness, but don't be afraid to call on me anytime." He used his hand, to pull her face towards his, kissing her on the cheek and disappearing. She sighed as he left, and then laughed as suddenly Loke appeared.

"Princess, is Asmodeus disrespecting you? I can talk to him for you. He shouldn't treat you in such a way, after all, you're mine. He should respect boundaries." Lucy continued laughing, saying, "I am not yours, and no he's not disrespecting me. He's just being who he is. If it makes him stronger and happy, I'm fine with it. Now go back to the Spirit world lion cub and stop acting like a baby." The man pouted slightly before disappearing.

Ace seemed extremely confused by the course of events, but the people around him seemed to think it was normal, and then he remembered what Wendy had told him about her, and the things seemed to click in his head.

Suddenly, a dozen ships filled with bounty hunters approached them, and Ace got up quickly, saying he would handle it. He set a flame against the ships, destroying them in a single blow from his perch on his small boat before returning to the Going Merry.

The Straw Hats seemed genuinely impressed, while the Fairy Tail members were staring at Natsu, Gajeel finally saying, "How have you not eaten him yet? You have zero control, there's no way you haven't eaten at least a bite so you would know what he tastes like."

Natsu pouted, saying he wanted to but that Cobra and Wendy wouldn't let him. Lucy laughed at his pouting, and then called out Ukobach, "Open Gate of the Ifrit: Ukobach!" Ukobach appeared, and nodded at her saying, "What can I do for you, my precious Demoness?" She laughed at the noble man's version of flirting, before saying, "Natsu here is hungry, and since he eats fire, I was wondering if you could get some for him? Pretty please?" Seeing the girl's adorable pout, and knowing that even without it, he would do whatever for the girl who respected her spirits, he sent a column of fire towards the dragon slayer, completely engulfing him in the flames.

Natsu sucked in the fire, relishing the taste. When he was finished, he yelled, "THIS IS THE BEST FIRE I'VE EVER TASTED!" Ukobach smiled before turning back to Lucy, taking her hand, he got on one knee, kissing it and saying, "I'm glad I could be of service so soon for you my precious Demoness. Call on me again soon, and I will serve you in any way I can." As he disappeared, Lucy noticed the tone and emphasis he put on the word 'any' and sighed at her overly flirtatious spirits.

Natsu then looked at Lucy, noticing for the first time the line of tattoos on her collarbone. "Hey Lucy, where did those tattoos come from? And what are they of?"

Lucy smiled as she looked down at the newest additions to her body. "I got them from the Titans. All of them gave me a charm that heightened my abilities and defense. A few of them make my body heal faster and protect me from harm, three of them allow me to draw power from the sun, the moon, light and the stars. One makes it so that animals won't hurt me. Two of them protect my body and thoughts from outside interference, like mind readers, suggestion, and hypnotism. One of them allows me to breathe underwater and to swim faster. One of them allow me to see in the dark, see through illusions, and see people's auras, which is really cool. And the last one slows down the aging process, so I'll live longer naturally. The best part is that none of them draw from my magical energy.

"Also, when I was reading today, I learned that certain Titan keys had never worked together, because they had clashing magic or they didn't like each other, but they all made an exception for me, because for the last 500 years they've always landed in the hands of mages that will abuse their power, so when they felt the love I have for my spirits, they put their differences aside to serve me. I just hope I'll make them proud, because, since no one has ever contracted all twelve before, no one has had all twelve charms before. Actually, most of the time, they don't give their charms to their mages during contracting, instead they wait until they feel they can trust them. In cases where they have given their gifts when they were contracted, it was because they already felt such a strong bond with their wizard that they wanted to ensure their protection.

"Not only does the charm give me protection or abilities, but it physically bonds me with the spirit. If something happens to me, they will feel it and they will be able to immediately open their own gates to help me. Also, if I place my hand over the mark, I can share a mind with one of them, if I wish to them something or they wish to tell me something. The charm strengthens the bonds the contract and pledge already put in place, and makes us even more physically and emotionally connected than we already are. I am so happy that the Titans have decided to trust me enough for them to all contract with me, pledge to me, and give me their gifts."

Lucy's eyes were glistening with joy as she explained about the Charms of her newest spirits, her happiness overflowing within her. She felt the support and love of her spirits resonating within her mind and body through the connection as she brushed her fingers slightly over each mark.

The Fairy Tail members, plus Sting, Rogue, and Cobra, smirked at their friends accomplishments, while the others just stared in awe.

'She's really something else…' thought Zoro as he watched the blonde, thinking about how powerful she was, and how powerful she could be.


	8. Olympians and Gifts

Absolutely LOVED writing this chapter so much! Hope you like it :)

Chapter 8: Olympians and Gifts

They all woke up the next day to the stifling heat of Alabasta. They had reached their destination, and Vivi was warning them to all dress with full covers on, or else they would get sunburnt. The Dragon Slayers didn't worry about it, as they had the protection of their scales, and with Lucy's Charm of the Sun, she didn't need to worry about it either, so she just dressed in her normal attire, her very pirate-esque normal attire, that is.

Then, upon realizing that it was a new day, she squealed, jumping up and down. Hopping over to Vivi, she said, "Can I contract them pleasssseee?" Vivi laughed and said it was alright, they probably wouldn't be able to leave for another 30-40 minutes anyways. Lucy approached the deck of the ship, followed by the entire crew.

Lucy took out one of the white keys, which were actually made of pure diamond, and called out, "Open Gate of the Olympian of War: Athena!" A woman with long dark hair appeared. Her hair was black and was falling in loose curls down her back and on her head was a Grecian war helmet, the feathers at the top a deep purple color. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She wore a purple dress that tied around her left shoulder, but her right shoulder was bare, except for her symbol lying at the top of the right side of her collarbone. In her hand was a sword with an amethyst blade and no sheath. The hilt was white and gold. Next to her was a female leopard. "I am Athena, it is a pleasure to meet you Celestial Goddess. We will make the same pledge that you made with the Titans, and then I will give you my gift. Her name is Elora, which means Victory, as that is the type of magic that I use. I will weaken your opponent as well as strengthening all that you see as comrades. In addition, I am a strong fighter." When they pledged to each other, Athena approached her, and touched her fingers to the right side of Lucy's collarbone. The leopard, Elora, dissipated and her spirit went inside of the symbol now on Lucy's chest. "Elora will help you to fight and will serve as protection for you or your friends, and will not take away from your magical energy to summon. She will come to you either if you call her name, or if the bond is strong, if she feels you need her help. Your bond will grow based off of your love and respect for each other. Take good care of her, Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Goddess." With that, Athena disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. She touched her fingers to her mark, and she heard the leopard's roar. She smiled and promised Elora that she would always be with her and care for her, she felt her purr of approval before removing her hand.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of Messengers: Hermes!" A shorter man appeared, but he was still muscular, but more on the lean side. He had short, light brown, slightly curly hair and extremely light blue eyes. Around his head was a white headband with little wings on the sides by his ears. He had on a white button up shirt that was open and white pants. His feet had golden sandals with wings on the side. On his right collarbone was his symbol. In his left hand was his caduceus, which was a brilliant white and was decorated with diamonds. Perched on his shoulder was a golden brown hawk, with specks of dark brown throughout it. He said, "Hello, My Goddess. I am Hermes. I use Wind Magic and I can also serve as a messenger to anyone you wish to reach. I can also help you fight with my caduceus. My gift to you will be Trevian, and he will give you protection from air based attacks, and will be able to fly you or a loved one to safety. He is also a fairly good fighter, should the need arise. He will come to you either if you call his name or, if your bond is strong enough, he will come when he feels he is needed." With that, they pledged their loyalty and respect to each other, and Hermes approached Lucy, and kissed her collarbone, leaving his symbol in a tattoo on her skin, and Trevian, his hawk, was drawn into her body. Hermes smiled, his free hand holding her back, "It is a pleasure to serve such a beautiful Goddess, especially after so long without a worthy wizard to call upon me, or any of us. I look forward to working with you, my Goddess." She smiled, and touched Hermes's mark, telling Trevian the same thing she told Elora, pledging her loyalty to the hawk.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of Love: Aphrodite!" A beautiful woman appeared. She had shining blue eyes and long, flowing blonde hair, reaching the floor. Around her head was a flower crown of beautiful magenta roses. Her fair skin was dusted with a light tan, her cheeks had a tint of pink. She wore a strapless light pink dress that stopped mid-thigh in the front, but fell back into a long train behind her. Wrapped around her delicate arms were beautiful vines with a magenta rose at her ring finger of each hand. In her right hand was a knife, the hilt of which was a magenta color, decorated with rose quartz, and with a long, curved blade. On her collarbone was her mark, and standing behind her was a majestic white horse, with a horn coming from its forehead and wings from its back. She said, "Hello Goddess, I am Aphrodite, and I practice Suggestion and Illusion magic. My gift to you is Calithea, which means beauty. She will protect you from suggestion and illusion magic and she can also fly and fight." They made their pledges to one another, and she placed her hand upon Lucy's collarbone, and the winged unicorn behind her was drawn into Lucy's body. She said, "Like Elora and Trevian, you can either call her name or, if you bond is strong enough, she will come to you when she feels she is needed. Take good care of her please; we've been alone for centuries, and we are both happy to serve such a beautiful and caring Goddess." Lucy brushed her fingers over Aphrodite's mark, promising Calithea that she will take care of her and will protect and cherish her until she dies. She heard a soft neigh from the unicorn, and smiled before pulling out her next key.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of Bloodlust: Ares!" A man with deep scarlet hair appeared. His hair reached down to the nape of his neck and fell softly into his eyes. He had blood red eyes and dark olive skin. He had no shirt on, but had on dark red pants. In his hand was a war axe, with a red hilt, decorated with rubies, and a black blade. His mark was on his collarbone. By his feet were two jackals, both a dark brown, almost black color. He smirked at her, saying, "I am Ares, God of Bloodlust in War. I use Blood Magic, Darkness Magic, and Death Magic. My gifts to you are Talbot and Jira, who will protect you from Blood, Darkness, and Death Magic, as well as will fight alongside you in battle, should the need arise." They made their pledges to one another, and he stepped forward, slipping his free hand around her waist, he kissed her collarbone, nipping the skin slightly as the mark appeared and the jackals at his feet disappeared to within the mark. "Talbot and Jira can come to you separately or together, and you can call them by name to have them come, or if you form a close bond with them, they will come of their own will. It is a pleasure to work with someone so pure like yourself. I look forward to working with you, My Goddess." After he had left, she touched the new mark, and told Talbot and Jira the same as she had told her other familiars, promising them the same as the others. She heard their howls of appreciation and reciprocation and pulled out her next key.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of Insanity: Dionysus!" A man with jet black hair appeared. It was short and messy, and his eyes were the same shade of black as they looked at her. He had a shadow of a beard across his chin and upper neck and fair skin. His body was toned and lean. Along his arms and chest were scars and he had a scar along his left cheek. He wore black, leather pants, that had various rips, and in his hand was a sword with a black hilt, decorated with onyx gems and a black blade. On his collarbone, the tattoo of his symbol stood out against his skin. By his side was a fierce male jaguar that was baring its teeth towards the occupants of the ship, with the exclusion of Lucy. "I am Dionysus, God of Insanity. I practice Weakness and Illusion Magic, and I'm a fairly skilled swordsman. My gift to you will be Paschar, which means illusion. He will protect you from Illusions and Weakness Magic, and is also a good fighter." When they had pledged loyalty to each other, Dionysus approached Lucy, and cupped her cheek with his free hand. His eyes darted over her face, looking into her eyes, and, holding her gaze, he lowered his face to her collarbone, kissing the skin and leaving his symbol on her skin. The jaguar disappeared into the symbol, and he raised his head, continuing to look into her eyes. "Paschar will come to you if you call his name or if he feels your need, as long as your bond is strong enough. Thank you My Goddess, for finding my key, however it came to pass. Take care of me and Paschar please." His hand slipped behind her head and he kissed her cheek as he returned to the spirit world. She ran her hand along the symbol, and told the jaguar what she had told the others, and heard the cat's sound of approval.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of the Sun: Apollo!" A man with orange hair appeared. His face had angular features, and his eyes were fiery, the iris's consisting of a mixture of red, orange and yellow. His skin was toned and tan, and he wore nothing except a loincloth made completely of fire. Across his chest was a leather strap, and attached to the strap, on his back, was a quiver of arrows made of fire. In his hand was a bow, also made of fire. Decorating his collarbone was his symbol. On his left shoulder, the opposite side of the quiver, was a bird with feathers of orange, yellow, and red. When Apollo spoke, the bird lit on fire, "I am Apollo. I use solar and fire magic, and I am also a good hunter and fighter. My gift to you is Elion, who will protect you from solar and fire based attacks, as well as flying and providing small amounts of healing." When they had pledged to each other, Apollo stepped forward to meet Lucy and wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her close and burying his face in her hair, before leaning down and kissing her collarbone, and, smirking against her skin, licking it slightly as the phoenix on his shoulder was pulled within her. He lifted his head, and, placing it back in her hair, said, "If you need Elion, call his name, or, if you are close enough, he will come himself without you calling him. It will be a pleasure to serve you in any way I can, My Goddess." After he had left, Lucy pressed her fingers against the mark, feeling a slight heat beneath her skin, and pledged to Elion her support and love, to which he cooed slightly in response.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of the Moon: Artemis!" A woman with long, pure white hair appeared. Her skin was a pale and fair white, completely unblemished. Her eyes were an icy, pale blue and she wore a light grey dress that was loose down to her feet. Around her waist, a darker grey sash was tied, and the top of the dress fell slightly over the sash. In her right hand and elegant white bow, decorated with moonstones. A light grey quiver was tied to her back, with arrows made of ice lying within it. By her feet was a large polar bear, whose head was level with Lucy's. The woman spoke, "Hello, Goddess, I am Artemis. I use Lunar, Snow, and Ice Magic, and I can also use tracking magic. I am a superior hunter and fighter with my bow. My gift to you, following our pledge, is Isadora, who will protect you from Lunar, Snow, and Ice based attacks, as well as help you with concealment. She is also a fairly good fighter, and should it be extremely hot, she will also give some cool relief, as I see you are in a desert country." When they had made their pledges, Artemis pressed her cold fingers against Lucy's collarbone, leaving her mark as the Polar Bear disappeared into Lucy. Artemis smiled, looking relieved as she said, "Isadora will come if you call her name or if you need her, as long as the bond is strong enough. Look after her, please. It has been far too long since we have had a decent partner. I am pleased to have fallen into your hands Goddess." With those words, Artemis returned to the Spirit World. Lucy put her fingers next to the mark, which was slightly cold, and told Isadora the same as she had told the others, and the large polar bear roared in return, reciprocating Lucy's intentions.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of the Earth: Demeter!" A woman with long, chocolate brown hair appeared. Her hair was decorated with flowers, leaves and twigs, pulling the hair away from her face so it could fall down her back in a thick, loose braid. Her skin was a golden color and she wore a forest green, floor length, lace, dress. The lace depicted vines of flowers and leaves, and the dress was one sleeved, tying at her left shoulder. She had hazel eyes that danced in the light, moving like trees in a breeze. Around her waist, a light green vine was tied, flowers still blooming upon it, and sheathed within it were a dozen daggers, each with a blade made of pure emerald and a hilt made of vines. By her feet were two wolves, one a black male and the other a light brown female. "I am Demeter, and I use Earth and Plant Magic, and I can use my daggers to fight by your side. My gifts to you will be Dimitri and Allita, who will protect you from Earth and Plant based attacks and will also help you fight." Once they had made their pledge, Demeter placed her fingers on Lucy's collarbone, and the two wolves entered into her body. Demeter said, "Dimitri is the male wolf and Allita is the female. They are both fierce protectors when they feel a connection to their master, and will come without feel if they feel you need them. Until your bond is strong enough, though, you can call their names to summon them to you. You can summon them separately or together, but they fight and protect better when they are together. Take care of them, I beg of you. I look forward to working with such a loyal Goddess." She smiled softly at Lucy and disappeared, returning to the spirit world. Lucy, pressed her fingers to the mark, pledging to the two wolves that she would take care of them and treat them with respect and love. She heard them howl within her and smiled as she reached for her next key.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of the Forge: Hephaestus!" An extremely large man appeared. He had black hair and deep red eyes. His rough face had black stubble along his angular features. Despite his rough exterior, though, there was a small smile gracing his face. He had on a leather vest covering most of his chest, but his symbol was still visible on his collarbone. He had on black leather pants as well, and in his a belt loop was a large forgery hammer. By his feet was a tiger, easily as big, if not bigger than, Lucy. His smile widened as he said, "Hello My Goddess, I am Hephaestus, the Forger. I use Iron and Fire Magic, and I am also a fairly good fighter. My gift to you will be Ferron, who will fight alongside you and protect you from iron and fire based attacks." When they had finished their pledge, Hephaestus wrapped his right arm around her waist and slipped his rough hand behind her neck, and lowered his head to kiss her collarbone. His stubble tickled her skin as the tiger disappeared, drawn into the symbol. Holding his position and drawing her closer to his large body, Hephaestus said, "He will come to you should you call his name or, if the bond is strong and he feels your need for him, he will come without need of your call." He smiled slightly as he looked at the girl in his arms and then continued, "My Goddess, it has been so long since I have stepped foot outside of the Celestial World. Feeling you in my arms and seeing such a beautiful sight before me, especially one with such pure and loyal intentions for me and my friends fills me with so much joy. Even though the circumstances may not have been ideal, I find myself beyond grateful that my long neglected key were to land safely in your hands. Take care of me and Ferron, please." With a soft kiss to her forehead, he disappeared back to the spirit world. Putting her fingers on the new symbol, Lucy spoke to Ferron, promising respect and loyalty and heard his roar of approval and reciprocation of her words.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of Water: Poseidon!" A large man appeared. He had dark blue hair and the same shade of eyes. His skin was tanned and he didn't have a shirt on. On his neck were gills and on his hands and the back of his legs were small blue fins coming from his tanned skin. He had on nothing, but some dark blue fish scales covered his private parts. In his hand was a deep sea blue trident, decorated with sapphires. Behind him was a dark blue horse with a white mane and tale, also with gills and fins on its body. The man said, "My Goddess, I am Poseidon, and I use Water Magic. My gift to you is Dorian, who will protect you from water based attacks, assist you in physical combat, and give you transportation on land or in water." When they had made their pledges, he used his free hand to cup Lucy's face, looking into her eyes, before kissing her collarbone as the horse disappeared into her skin. He raised his head, but kept his hand on her cheek, stepping a bit closer to her as he said, "Dorian will come to you should the need arrive if you call his name or on his own if the bond is strong enough. Thank you for your pledge and for your partnership, I look forward to working with you." With those words, Poseidon left Lucy and returned to the Spirit World. She put her fingers on Poseidon's mark, calling out to Dorian. She promised him the same as she had promised the others, and heard his deep neigh in an appreciative and supportive response.

"Open Gate of the Olympian of Spirit: Hera!" A woman with golden yellow hair appeared, a crown of pure diamond situated upon the top of her head. Her eyes were the same color as pure gold, with flecks of white within them. Her skin was slightly tanned, but was a contrast of the pure white dress that seemed to be made of light itself that covered her body. The dress was off the shoulder on her right side, the sleeve slipping off and falling below her hand, while on the left side it wrapped around her shoulder and was sleeveless. Around her left arm, however, was a gold band. Her dress had a long train behind her, and reached her feet in the front. On each of her sides was a twin sword, with a white blade and gold hilt. On her left side was a male lion, bigger in size than both Lucy and the woman, as well as a female puma, who was about the same size as the women. She smiled as she addressed Lucy, "I am Hera. It is a pleasure to meet you Goddess. I use Light and Spirit Magic, and I am a skilled fighter. My gifts to you are Lukas and Peitho, who will protect you from light and spirit based attacks, and will assist you in physical combat." Once they had pledged to each other, Hera pressed her fingers to Lucy's skin and the puma and lion disappeared to within her. Hera smiled when the two cats were gone, saying, "You can call them out separately or together. Lukas, the lion, is effective against light attacks, while Peitho, the puma, is effective against spirit attacks. I have entrusted them to your care, so please treat them with the love they deserve and haven't felt in so long." She smiled, and quickly hugged Lucy, who felt the woman's tears fall onto her, before she pulled away and returned to the Spirit World. Lucy put her fingers on the symbol, telling Lukas and Peitho what she had told the others previously, and she heard their roars of gratitude as they filled her mind with love and respect.

She pulled out the last key, "Open Gate of the Olympian of Thunder: Zeus!" A huge man appeared, easily twice the size of Laxus, and he had brilliant golden hair. His eyes were electric blue and his face was hard and rough, blonde stubble on his jaw. He was shirtless but had on white pants. In his hand he held a sword made of pure white lightning. By his side was a cheetah and on his shoulder was an eagle. He said, "I am Zeus, and I use Thunder and Lightning Magic. I will help you in any way I can My Goddess. My gifts to you are Cerano and Dimini, who will protect you from lightning based attacks and will help you fight in physical battles. In addition, Cerano can change his size and fly you to safety, should the need arise." When they had made their pledges, Zeus knelt in front of Lucy. He took her hand and kissed it, before he moved his head to her collarbone, kissing her there as well. The eagle and the cheetah disappeared into the symbol. He stayed on his knees as he said, holding her hand, and looking up at her pleadingly, "Take care of my fellow Olympians, as well as all of their gifts to you. We have spent too long in isolation and have been longing for a Goddess like you: loving, passionate, and respectful. Our gratitude is so deep and so abundant that every spirit not contracted to you is wishing that they were. Thank you so much for everything." He stood up and hugged her to him, his tears freely falling on her skin. He softly kissed her neck, by her ear, before saying, "Cerano and Dimini will come when you call their names or if they feel your need for them, as long as you have a strong connection with them. However, I can already tell that the other familiars have already felt the bond and are connected with you, so I'm sure it will not be a problem. Make us proud My Goddess." With another kiss to her neck, he disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy touched her newest mark, pledging herself to her new familiars, Cerano and Dimini, and smiled as she realized what Zeus had told her.

'So, I already have a bond with all of them. That makes me happy.' She brushed her skin softly across the line of the right side of her collarbone, touching every symbol, and she smiled when she heard all of the animals make a sound of acknowledgment and love feeling her body tingle with the love she felt within her. She did the same to her left collarbone, and felt the Titans' presence within her, smiling as she thought about what she had learned yesterday in her reading. 'I guess I should explain to them some things about these gifts, before they start talking too much.'

She turned around to face the people behind her, who had been watching the entire time. "Before you say anything, I'm going to explain some things to you.

"First, the gifts that the Titans gave me was more than protection or ability, it linked my body with theirs, so that they would know when I needed them. All of them are powerful enough to pass through their gates on their own, but out of respect for their key holder, they won't do it unless the situation calls for it or I give permission. Also, the symbol makes it so I can call for them without needing my keys. If my keys are taken for some reason, I can still call on them as they are a part of me. I can also communicate with them through the symbol they left on me. The marks also ensure the truth of the pledge made. The symbol will only appear on my skin if our pledge was true and real, and if both parties meant what they said. The mark will disappear if either side were to fall back on the promise on purpose.

"It's the same thing with the Olympian's symbols, but in addition to that, their gift connected me to one or more animals. These animals are like Celestial Spirits in that they live in the spirit world and cannot die, but are different as they partially live in me. They also feel pain and will return to within me if they become too weak, however, this hardly ever happens, as they are stronger than regular animals, as well as more intelligent. They understand the human language, but cannot speak it out loud. However, when the bond between the mage and the Olympian and their animal grows, the mage will begin to be able to telepathically communicate with the animal. The animals can work in tandem with familiars from other Olympians as well as with their Olympian and other Olympians themselves, plus other spirits, whether it be Titan, Demon, Zodiac, or Silver. As for their protection from certain attacks, they absorb the energy from the attack into themselves and it will increase my magical and physical energy and strength. It does not have to be a magical attack, though. If a metal sword were to come towards me, and Ferron were to block it, he would not be injured from the sword. Rather, the energy it took to strike Ferron would be transferred to him, and through him to me, increasing my energy levels, both magically and physically.

"Also, for those of you wondering, the Olympians are the 'Gods' that 'God Slayer Magic' was invented from. Chelia's Sky God Slayer Magic comes from Hermes, while Orga's Lightning God Slayer Magic comes from Zeus. The God Slayers couldn't actually slay them, though, as they can't die, and their magic is actually far superior to that of the God Slayers.

"Finally, the bond between the mage and the familiar is partially dependent on the mage's bond with the corresponding Olympian. Both have to be treated with respect and love in order for both to be at their strongest. If my bond with one grows, the other will grow as well, and vice versa. When my bond with an Olympian or Titan grows, their power level will increase, as well as their physical capabilities and their gifts' power. This is why most of their Celestial Mages weren't able to receive their gifts or keep them for long, as, even if they started pure hearted, they were blinded by the power they received from the keys. Therefore, it is important for me to continue to grow in my love and respect for my spirits, which means that none of you can mistreat them or disrespect them either, got it?

"By the way, you guys realize that now, all of your attacks are mostly useless against me as I have familiars and charms protecting me from lightning, darkness, light, fire, iron, and wind. Also, I have two spirits that use Poison Magic, plus several healing charms and spirits, so poison will be fairly useless against me as well. So don't get me pissed off." She finished her speech with a smile as she looked at the people around her. "Now let's get going."

So some portrayals of the Olympians may be slightly off from traditional views, but I took some creative liberties and I really enjoyed writing them and letting my emotions run free. It was extremely enjoyable. So review and tell me what you think! :)


	9. Messages and Histories

Chapter 9: Messages and Histories

The night that she had contracted the Olympians was a sad one for poor Vivi, having witnessed the destruction in the once thriving City of Green. Her sadness over what had been lost was echoed in the Fairy Tail members as they thought about what they had been forced to leave behind in Earthland, wondering how their friends were doing, and wishing they had some way to talk to them.

Then, Lucy had a revelation, "Open Gate of the Olympian of Messengers: Hermes!" Hermes appeared before her, his winged feet not quite on the ground, as Lucy asked Hermes to deliver a message, "Can you go to Fairy Tail, and tell them that the eight of us are alive and well, but we have been sent to another world. We are searching for a way home, but we can communicate through you." Hermes nodded his head, taking her hand, kissing it, and then disappeared into the air.

The people camping out had all heard her plan, and the dragon slayers were relieved that they had a way to talk to their friends. Natsu was thinking about Lisanna, hoping she was ok, knowing that they had just gotten her back, and now he was gone this time. Laxus was thinking about his grandfather, wondering how he was and how his health was holding up, hoping he would be fine until Laxus could return. Gajeel was thinking about Juvia and Levy, his first friends, hoping that they were fine and that Levy had finally gone after Jet like she always whispered to Bunny Girl about. Sting and Rogue were thinking about Sabertooth, how they had just gotten out of their old ways, and how Sting was going to lead them to becoming a strong guilt, both physically and mentally. Cobra was thinking about Kinana, who had so desperately been trying to make a connection with, since she was human now. Wendy was thinking about Erza, her big sister, who she cared about so much and was missing desperately, hoping that the requip mage wasn't tearing up Earthland in her search to find the missing people. Lucy was thinking about Gray, if he had finally asked Juvia out and how everything was going with everyone in the Guild. The Straw Hats sat and watched them, seeing the emotions cross their face, from worry about their friends, to joy at the memories they had of them, to sadness over missing them, and finally to determination, as they steeled themselves with the resolve to find a way back home, and a way back to the people they care about.

They all had the looks of determination on their faces when Hermes came back, holding several items within his hands. He cleared his throat, lightly placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder to bring her out of her memories and thoughts of resolve. The rest of the Earthland mages looked over at him, eying the items in his hands curiously.

"Master Makarov has given me a message and several items to give to all of you, gifts from various members of the guild and things like that. First, the message. He said, 'My dear children, including Rogue, Sting, and Cobra, it has been a blessing to hear from you, we have been worried about you since two days ago, the day you were supposed to return from your trip. It is a relief to know that you are all alive, well, and, most importantly, together. It is good to know the events that led to your transportation to this strange world, and we will keep you updated on the events in Earthland. The guild members have been preparing gifts for your return, but we decided that we would like to send them over with your Spirit, Lucy, and we will continue to send things, as we hope to continue to communicate with you, about once a week would be nice, just to make sure you're ok. Also, hurry home! I don't even care how much damage you cause and how much trouble you get me in with the magic council! I don't care how much paperwork I have to do or how much money I have to shell out for damages. As long as we're together that's all that matters.' Here are the gifts they have given you:

"Laxus, your grandfather and the Thunder God Tribe have sent lightning gum and lightning lacrima treats, as well as a picture of you and your grandfather, and you and the Thunder God Tribe, which has been framed and enchanted to be protected from the elements.

"Gajeel, Levy has sent several large iron pieces she made using her solid scrip magic, she also sent a picture of you, her and Lily. She also sends a message that her and Jet had started dating the day you went on the mission. Juvia has sent you a picture of you and her from when you first joined Fairy Tail. She also sent some kiwi's for Lily.

"Sting and Rogue, Makarov has sent you light treats and shadow treats and also sent you a picture of your team from right after Minerva and Jiemma left Sabertooth.

"Cobra, Kinana has sent you a picture of you and her, when you met her in person, as well as Makarov sending you a wine bottle filled with snake venom.

"Natsu, Lisanna has sent you a picture of the guild and a picture of you and her from when you were kids. She has also sent you some fire treats that she bought when on a mission that she was going to give to you when you got back from your mission.

"Wendy, Erza has sent you a picture of Fairy Tail Team A from the Magic Games, and a picture of you and Chelia she got from a magazine article on your fight. She has also sent you some air treats.

"Finally, Lucy, Makarov, Gray, Erza, Cana, Mira Jane, Levy, Hibiki, and even Juvia and Flare have all sent you a silver key that they were going to give you for your birthday tomorrow, but decided to give it to you now. Also, there are several pictures for you of you with several of your guild mates" When he had finished, and given everyone their presents, he kissed Lucy on her forehead and returned to the Spirit World.

The others had been watching in silence as they received their gifts. Lucy, Happy, and Wendy were sobbing and holding onto each other, with Carla patting their backs silently, while holding back her own tears. Natsu was looking at his pictures, gripping them hard as the memories came back and letting a single tear fall down his face. Laxus was staring at the two pictures he received, missing the only four people he truly trusted as he looked out at his companions, wondering what would happen in the future. Gajeel was looking at the pictures, and smiling at the fact that Levy and Jet were finally together, while Lily was on his shoulder, holding onto Gajeel's neck as he held back the tears threatening to burst forth as he looked at the people he considered his family. Sting and Rogue were staring at the picture and the treats, wondering why Makarov had included them in his gift giving. Cobra was wondering the same thing, while he looked at the picture of him and Kinana, two tears falling down his face as he thought about his past.

The Dragon Slayers all took one of their treats and ate it, and were filled with energy, determination and hope, as they knew it came from Fairy Tail, that it came from home. Lucy looked at her new keys, realizing that she had forgotten tomorrow was her birthday. She looked at the keys, and stood up, wiping her eyes, contracted all nine of the spirits.

Hibiki had given her the key of Canes Venatici, the Hunting Dogs, Asterion and Chara, and the note on his present told her to call him and that when she came back she owed him a date. She rolled her eyes, but was grateful for the present.

Mira Jane had given her Cam the Chamaeleon, who used camouflage magic, and said, "Now you can hide from all the boys trying to get your number, especially since I already know who you'll end up with." Lucy could see the glint in Mira's eyes within her head as she imagined the older mage. She shivered, slightly glad she was away from the matchmaker.

Erza had given her Hercules the Hero, saying that she hoped the swordsman would remind Lucy of her and hoping that one day she would possibly be able to compare fighting styles with the hero. Lucy shook her head at her friend's antics.

Cana had given her the Hunter, Orion who was an archer and a skilled fighter, saying, "I heard this one's hot, so take good care of him, cause I wanna meet him when I come back. Maybe he can make the old man mad." Lucy burst out laughing as she read the note, and then laughed even harder when Orion said he only had eyes for Lucy when he had met her.

Makarov had given her Vulpecula, the Fox, a woman with fox ears and tail that used suggestion and seduction magic. Makarov's note said that he got it for her, because it was the 'most expensive and she deserved the best' but she knew he had chosen this key because of his perverted mind wanting to meet the spirit.

Gray had given her Draco the Celestial Dragon, who used Celestial Dragon magic. He said he got it for her, because he wanted to piss off Natsu because she had a Dragon spirit, and he would easily beat Natsu, because Draco was the true King of the Dragons, not Acnologia.

Levy had given her the Wolf, Lupus, who was actually a werewolf that used Earth Magic. Levy's reasoning was that the two loved reading werewolf books and figured Lucy would love to actually meet one.

Juvia got Lucy Canis Major, the big dog, who was a giant St. Bernard that she named Duke and that used Healing Magic and was a good watch dog and fighter. Juvia said that even though she was her love rival, she was also one of her first friends, and she knew how much Lucy loved Plue.

Finally, Flare had gotten her Coma Bereneces, who was a woman named Berenice who used the same hair magic as Flare, except her hair was golden and lit up with Celestial Magic. She told Lucy that it was an apology gift and that when she saw the key, she couldn't leave without getting it for her.

Lucy smiled at her new keys, looking forward to using them later as she looked towards her friends, "Ok. We can now be kept in the loop on what's happening in Earthland, which means that we need to focus on our new nakama here. We need to help them, the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as Ace, and we need to support them. So let's get to it!"

The others nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. There was always the chance that there wouldn't be a way home, and although that thought made them sad, they also realized that now, with Hermes, they could at least talk with them. They would get stronger, so that if they did return, they could help their guilds, and, in Cobra's case, and if they couldn't return to Earthland, they knew that at least they were together and they found a group of people that they were already beginning to love and care about.

Finally, Ace spoke up, "What did he mean when he said he didn't care how much trouble you got him in with the Magic Council? Isn't that like your world's World Nobles?" Here all of the Fairy Tail mages burst out laughing, while Sting, Rogue, and Cobra all watched, wondering what was so funny.

Finally, in between bursts of laughter, Lucy started, "No matter – where we go – we always end up in trouble – with that world's – government system." With that, she collapsed on the ground, still laughing, remembering everything they'd done to piss off the government.

Happy, who had calmed down enough to talk, said, "Yea, once we destroyed this town when we were trying to save it from this giant flute thing that was trying to kill everyone, and the Magic Council got really mad at us. They took Erza in to try and use her as an example to not destroy stuff, and then Natsu dressed up like Erza and started yelling about how he was Erza and then they had to spend the night in prison." Lucy burst out laughing remembering the incident as she clutched her stomach.

Vivi said, "Why don't you guys just tell us everything that's happened to you? We don't really know much about your past." Everyone calmed down and Lucy decided she should start.

"Okay. Well, after the Lullaby incident, that was the giant flute thing, Natsu stole an S-Class request. Only higher ranking wizards are supposed to take those, so we technically weren't supposed to go. Our Master sent our friend Gray after us-" "Stupid Ice Perv" grumbled Natsu. Lucy hit him over the head before continuing, "Gray uses Ice Make Magic, but he has this weird stripping habit. Anyways, we found out that the person causing the island we were sent to so much problems was an old training partner of Gray, so we decided we would stay and finish the mission. However, then Master sent Erza to get us. She almost made us leave before the mission was over, but then she changed her mind when she saw the danger to the island. We had to defeat this demon named Deliora that the Dark Wizard Zeref created, which was really hard, but we pulled through.

"After we had returned, we found out our Guild Hall had been destroyed by… Black Steel Gajeel from Phantom Lord… The Phantom Lord guild had been hired by my father to find me and bring me home, because he had arranged a marriage for me and actually needed me for the wedding," Lucy rolled her eyes at the memory, before glancing over at Gajeel, who was slightly tensed. She sent him a small smile, after which he relaxed a small amount, nodding his head, and she continued the story. "When Master told us not to do anything, because it was against the Magic Council's rules to attack another guild without permission from them, Gajeel attacked three of our members. Master got really mad at this and it started a war with Phantom Lord. Luckily, everything worked out in the end, and eventually Gajeel and another member from Phantom Lord, Juvia, joined Fairy Tail, but the Magic Council actually got pretty mad at us. They weren't happy with two legal guilds fighting each other.

"After the Phantom Lord incident, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and I were brought into the Tower of Heaven, which was a tower that was being built by a man named Jellal, who was an old friend of Erza's, in the hopes of reviving Zeref. It turns out that he was actually being controlled by a woman named Ultear, but we didn't find that out until the whole Nirvana thing happened. Anyways, the Magic Council ended up sending an Etherion Blast towards us, which was supposed to take out the entire tower and every living thing within about a ten mile radius of it, except it didn't work. Instead, the tower absorbed the power, because it was made of lacrima, and Jellal pushed Erza into it as the last piece to revive Zeref. Luckily, Natsu was able to beat Jellal and save Erza, but then Jellal disappeared for a while.

"After we got back, the guild hall had been rebuilt, Juvia and Gajeel had officially joined the guild, and we were preparing for the Fantasia parade." Lucy took a break from her story to eye Laxus quickly. Gajeel had finally relaxed, with the help of Pantherlily, but now Laxus was tensed and looked pained. She gave him the same smile she had given Gajeel, and she reached over to grab his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it. Wendy was also looking at the Lightning Dragon Slayer with concern, and also sent a soft smile his way. He seemed to relax slightly, so Lucy continued, "Laxus was… a trouble person back then. He was dealing with his father being kicked out of the guild and implanting the dragon lacrima in his brain. In an attempt to strengthen the guild and to force Master, his grandfather, to hand the guild over to him, he created the Battle of Fairy Tail, turning most of the girl's, including me, to stone and forcing our members to fight each other in an attempt to save us. After we had been released, because Erza had somehow escaped and defeated Evergreen, who had turned us to stone, Laxus put up his Thunder Palace which would have killed everyone in Magnolia, but the guild was able to destroy all of his lightning orbs and Natsu and Gajeel were able to find and defeat him before that happened. However, Master had to expel Laxus from the guild after that.

"After Fantasia, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and I were sent on a mission to form a coalition with three other guilds to take down the dark guild Oracion Seis, which Cobra was part of. They were trying to wake this thing called Nirvana which would turn all bad good and all good bad. That's where we met Wendy. She was the mage that a guild called Cait Shelter sent. We were able to defeat Oracion Seis and destroy Nirvana, which was really difficult, but unfortunately, Wendy found out that Cait Shelter was actually an illusion of sorts, so she was left without a home, so Wendy and Carla joined Fairy Tail.

"Then we had to deal with the Edolas incident. This world called Edolas didn't have its own magic supply and they were running out, so they sucked Magnolia into Edolas in the form of a giant lacrima, including everyone in the guild. However, since Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy are Dragon Slayers, they were able to escape it, and my spirits saved me before I could be taken. The four of us had to figure out a way to save our friends from being transformed into pure magical energy, and we had to defeat the government there, which wanted to kill us all in order to turn us into magical energy, so their government hated us too. We were able to do it, and then the world pushed all the magic out of their world, so we were able to return to our world. The weirdest thing about all of it though was that there were doubles there that looked like us, but didn't act like us. There was a cry baby Natsu, a grown up Wendy, a rude wrestler me, a political writer Gajeel, and Master Makarov was the king who tried to kill us all." Happy cut in here, "I can't decide if the weirdest part was that Gray and Natsu were friends, Gray was obsessed about Juvia, Gray wore more clothes than he needed to, Cana was a nice lady who was completely covered and only drank tea, the fact that Lucy and Levy hated each other, or that Jet and Droy were the strongest in the guild…" All of the Fairy Tail mages, and even Sting, Rogue, and Cobra burst out laughing at the Edolas version of Fairy Tail. The Straw Hats didn't really understand, so Carla explained why the Edolas people were so funny to the people of Earthland. They found themselves cracking a laugh when they heard.

Lucy continued, "Anyways, that's where Gajeel found Lily and then we got Lisanna back, but that's another long story-" YAAAWWWN "I think we should continue this…" yawn "some other time" yawn "cause I'm really tir-" not even finishing her word, Lucy started falling into the sand as she fell asleep. Zoro, who was sitting next to her, caught her and brought her over to her sleeping bag, tucking her in.

The Straw Hats were thinking about the adventures that Fairy Tail had gone through, and the troubles and struggles of some of the members. They had a newfound respect for all of the members. Some had made mistakes but came back from them, while others had to leave everything behind in order to live their dreams, and others had lost everything but found a home with each other. They were glad they had found these people and that they were now members of their crew. Ace and Vivi were just happy to have met them and heard of their amazing tales. 'No doubt they'll do something big here. I know that for a fact,' thought Ace as he drifted to sleep that night.


	10. Marines and Mistakes

Hey hey :) I had finished this chapter, along with chapter 9, yesterday, and was intending to make you wait until tomorrow to get to read this, but I just thought, "Screw it!" Why make you wait for something a few of you told me you desperately want? Anyways, this chapter skips some time, and you'll find out what happened in between later, but its not as relevant to the plot so I skipped over it. Hope you like the curveball at the end of the chapter ;)

Also, in answer to some questions in the reviews and private messages. So you can read them before the chapter if you want, or you can read the chapter first and then come back to these after, or you can just outright skip them, but if you have questions, they are most likely answered in this list. If you have more questions ask :) I read every review :) Actually I live for them, every half an hour I look at my phone checking my email to see if I got a review or a favorite or a follow, but especially reviews. Yes, I am psychotic and slightly obsessive and also slightly self conscious about my work. No that does not mean you can't put hate comments if you don't want, go ahead. I want to know if my writing sucks, because then I can improve. Anyways here's a few answers for ya:

1. I did not include Hades in part of the Olympian keys, because, even though he is considered an "Olympian" he's not actually one of the "Twelve Olympians". As for the Titans, he's not technically a titan either, and since he's a god, he wouldn't exactly work as a demon. Anyways, I may or may not find a way to incorporate him into the story, I haven't decided yet, soooo yea :)

2. Yes the Earthland wizards will all eventually have bounties :) There will be a few following the Alabasta Arc, and everyone will have one following the Enies Lobby Arc, keeping with the plot of the story. You can be looking for some new Supernovas hehehe As for their names, some will be the same as on Earthland, such as "Salamander" for Natsu and "Black Steel" Gajeel, and some will be of my creation, mwahahahaha. But if you have suggestions tell me :) I will give you credit if you do, so don't worry about that. Some I have already picked out, while others I am still deciding on. The ones I've already picked out include Lucy's and Rogue's, but if you still have suggestions for them, I'm all for it! "All of the members" DOES include the Exceeds, and they are proving particularly hard to name. Also to make room for all of the extra bounties, I will be moving some of the Straw Hat bounties around a bit.

3. I may or may not skip through parts of the Skypeia Arc, just as I am skipping through parts of the Alabasta Arc, as it's not entirely relevant to the plot, although it does introduce Haki, so I think I will most likely include parts of it, but not all of it. Some call it lazy writing, I call it smart writing. I know when I'm reading a story like this, then I don't like reading repetitive things that I know from watching the anime or reading the manga, so you might have to fill in some blanks, but it won't be huge plot twist blanks. Important information I will include and development of abilities I will also include.

4. Yes, I will improve the Dragon Slayers as well, hehehehe. Who cares about a Dragon Slayer with only one element? I'll let your imaginations take that where it wants, but it will be revealed in due time, I promise.

5. ZoLu is definitely a possibility on my radar. This isn't what I would describe as a "romance" fic, but I do enjoy writing in flirtatious scenes and moments, as I'm sure you've figured out from her new spirits and the outfit I so lovingly made for her. However I would like to keep my options open to more than JUST Zoro. For example, maybe Ace or Law, or possibly Shanks or even Smoker, who frankly is one of my favorite characters. Also, maybe even one of the Dragon Slayers. So, I'm keeping my options open, but Zoro is definitely included in those options.

6. I haven't decided if I want to add MORE keys to Lucy's group or possibly more gifts from spirits as their bonds grow, possibly the demons. That or I could write in her learning some fighting styles or things like that. If you want to see a particular key pop up or you want a particular gift or skill for her or ANY of the characters, Straw Hats or Earthlanders, tell me! I love hearing suggestions. I can't guarantee it will be added into the story, but I do promise I WILL think about it and look into it.

7. Ace will NOT die. I love Ace, and I don't want him to die. I don't care if that makes me untrue to the story or whatever, but hell Earthlanders and Fairy Tail don't belong in the story either, so I'm making him live.

8. Chopper will not be undermined as a doctor due to Wendy or the healing spirits, nor will any of the Straw Hats, current or future, be undermined due to the Earthlanders. I genuinely love the Straw Hat crew, and they will remain strong. I won't take their targets away from them, rather I will add bad guys for the Fairy Tail members so that everyone can shine in the light :)

So without further ado, Chapter 10:)

.

Chapter 10: Marines and Mistakes

'Well this isn't good,' thought Gajeel as the group fell down the metal shaft. Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, Vivi and some guy named Smoker all fell through the trap door in the "VIP room".

Cobra laughed, "Way to state the obvious Redfox." Gajeel growled back at the mind reader as Smoker's brows furrowed. 'I don't remember him saying anything… Who are these guys anyways?'

When they were all safely on the ground, more or less, Smoker, for the first time, got a good look at the newest members of the Straw Hat Pirates. They were all fairy bizarre looking, if not by their hair color than by their other features, large lightning scars and over a dozen piercings aren't exactly a social norm. The only one who looked normal was the blonde girl, but she was far from ordinary. 'With those curves…' Smoker thought, before his mind was pulled out of its reverie by Luffy falling to the ground. 'What did I miss?'

While Smoker was inspecting the unknowns in the room, a different conversation was occurring among the pirates. "Is this metal?" Gajeel asked as he eyed the cage. Luffy, having pressed himself against it, immediately felt weakened falling to the ground.

"That's sea prism stone, it's said to be the very essence of the sea, meaning it can harm and weaken Devil Fruit users," said Smoker. Gajeel, who was as he always is, impatient, snapped at him, "Yea, but does it count as metal?" Smoker's jaw dropped as he contemplated. 'It's called a stone, but I'd relate it more to the metal family, but why is it important to him?' "Why?" Smoker grit out from behind his cigars. Gajeel, growling, was about to push him against the wall when Cobra said, "It's considered metal Gajeel. Eat to your heart's content."

Gajeel grinned toothily, letting out a "Gihi" as he latched his mouth onto the weird metal. Between bites he said, "This is some weird tasting stuff," and then returning his mouth to the task of freeing the trapped members.

A new voice broke through the laughter of the Earthland mages and the confusion of the natives. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gajeel looked up at the man he assumed was Crocodile, or Mr. Zero, "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating. Did you really think you could trap an Iron Dragon Slayer in a cage of metal?" the man covered in piercings responded, ending with his signature smirk and laugh.

Suddenly a blonde man appeared, he had a golden sword and was shirtless. He slung his arm around the blonde girl as Crocodile hunched over slightly. The man addressed the woman next to him with a smirk, "Hello my most precious Celestial Demoness. I sensed a lot of pride coming from the room, so I figured I'd come and help weaken him a bit. It's the least I could do for you." The girl laughed and answered the man, "Thanks Lucifer. I should have known one of the Seven Princes would pop up." He laughed and said, "Well, I know you're happy it's me. After all, I am the strongest and the hottest." He grinned cockily at her, his mouth stealing a kiss on her neck as Crocodile continued falling over, now on his knees, wondering what kind of sorcery this was. 'It can't be a Devil Fruit, because the sea prism stone isn't affecting them. It must be some sort of sorcery' Crocodile thought as he looked towards the cage.

"Yes, actually, it is sorcery, of sorts," said red haired man with the scar to the Crocodile. "And don't try to send your crocodiles here Crocodile. As if those overgrown lizards could hold a candle to a dragon. And in answer to your question, I hear everything." He was smirking now, looking at Crocodile who was clutching his heart as his energy left him.

The pink haired boy was laughing with a stupid grin on his face, "I'm all fired up now," he said as flames encased his body, increasing the temperature in the room by several degrees.

"I'm done waiting for Metal Head to finish eating our way out of the cage," said the large blonde man with a lightning scar. Suddenly lightning filled the cage, and the next second it was out of the cage, where the man appeared, a cocky grin firmly on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit, Sparky's right," said the other blonde man, with a smaller scar over his eye. Suddenly light encased the cage, and the next second it, too, was out of the cage, along with the blonde man.

The man with slightly long black hair and the stoic face said, "I suppose I should follow my idiotic light bulb of a partner." The man's body entered into the shadows and reappeared outside of them next to the two blondes.

"I want to help too," said the short blue haired girl. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" the girl yelled as a giant whirlwind of air came out her mouth and destroyed the door to the cage. Suddenly, everyone was out of the small cage. Crocodile called out, "Miss All Sunday, get me out of here, and flood the room."

A woman appeared, grabbing Crocodile and destroying the glass that protected the room from the water outside. Water rushed in as the people in the room, especially those with Devil Fruit powers, rushed to find a way out.

They reached the surface, Zoro pulling Luffy out from the water, and Lucy pulling her whip, Smoker attached to the end of it. He coughed as he grabbed onto the girl's wrist. "Why'd you save me?"

She looked down at the man as she said, "Why would I leave you to die? You may be a Marine, as I've guessed you are by your jacket, but that doesn't mean I should let you die. You've never actually done anything to me, and even if you had, it wouldn't have made much difference to me. I don't like killing people, and I don't like leaving them to die. Defeating somebody in a fight is one thing, but killing them or allowing them to be killed is wrong, nakama or not. I may be a pirate, but that doesn't mean I have to kill. It means that I don't have to if I don't want to, and I don't have to follow orders to kill someone if that's what my higher ups ask for. I haven't been in this world for long, but I can already see how it's different from Earthland. Freedom is a rarity and a luxury only achieved by those who break the law, but doing almost anything is breaking the law here. And quite honestly, if we had aligned ourselves with your government, I already know that we wouldn't have been able to find a way home. No, you would have used us as lab rats or as your personal dogs. Fairy Tail didn't stand for that when we were in Earthland and we answered to the Magic Council, and we won't do it on the Grand Line for the World Nobles. If I stay with the Straw Hats, I might have a chance to find a way home, and even if I don't, I at least have people that I can call my new home. So yes, I am a pirate, and yes I did save you, a Marine, but the term Marine and the term Pirate mean nothing when it comes to life and death." With that she turned around to leave with her crew only to find that they had already left.

As Lucy went to run after them, a winged unicorn appeared by the girl's side. She looked up at it in surprise and then smiled, propelling herself up and onto its back as it took off after her crew mates. Smoker was left open mouthed as he watched the unicorn take off into the sky, following after the crew she called home. 'What the hell did she mean another world?'

Meanwhile, in this other world, a group of mages were gathered together talking. "Do you really think you can do it?" "Of course we can, but it'll only work once, and we can't reverse it once we do it. They will be stuck." "It's ok. I know I want to do it. I won't let them deal with this alone." "Are you sure we'll go to wherever they are?" "Yes I am sure. There's no way we've done the calculations and translations wrong. Are you guys sure you want to go? We can only send three and we don't want you guys to be unsure about it, because I'm sure we can find others that would willingly go in your place."

"Yes, I know I'm sure. I'm worried about her. She's the closest thing I have to a sister. I can't stand being away from her and not knowing if she'll be okay or not. I will go." Erza Scarlet stood before Makarov Dreyar, Levy McGarden, and Freed Justine.

"They're my family, my nakama, and I will do whatever it takes to save them. If that means going to another world and helping them find their way home, then I'll do whatever it takes. I'm going." Gray Fullbuster stood, fully clothed, before them.

"I've lost enough friends and family already. I don't want to lose more. I'm going to them to help them." Mira Jane Strauss stood before them, dead set on reaching her lost friends.

Levy spoke, "If you're sure about this, then we can send you to them. They're all together, and you guys will join them as soon as you get there, as long as you have something of theirs with you. Erza and Gray, you still have Lucy's letters and book and Mira do you still have the spell book Porlyusica gave Wendy?"

Erza held up the box containing Lucy's letters to her parents, while Gray held up the paper manuscript Lucy had been working on. Mira then held up the book with Wendy's spells in it. "Okay then. This will work, but be prepared, it might feel a little weird." Freed and Levy began saying something in an ancient language, and the room filled with light, and suddenly the three in the room were gone. "Um, Freed, where's Master?"

"I'm assuming he went with them. He has been holding onto Laxus's favorite coat this entire time. Laxus gave it to him right before he left on the mission. However, I thought we could only send two." They reread the text over and over, until Levy found it, "Freed, I know why, listen to this, 'If there is a sixth in the room, whose love for the person missing is beyond that of their own life, they will be transported there as well, regardless of distance or state of health, given they have something of importance to them…'" she trailed off, gulping.

Freed took the book and continued reading, "'However the only way the sixth in the room will go is if they are aware that they will be transported, just as with the other two transported.' He knew. He had to have known for it to work on him. He's the one who gave us the spell, who brought Erza, Mira, and Gray to us. This entire time, he wanted to go to Laxus. He concealed that part of the text until after we performed the spell." Levy nodded, knowing it was true.

"All we can do now is wait for them to come back. Get Cana and tell her to contact Gildarts. He needs to stand in as Master until Master Makarov comes back. Also, tell them it was an accident. We don't want the guild thinking they were abandoned." Levy nodded at Freed's instructions and went to do as she was told. 'I hope they'll all be alright.'

.

Soooo what'd you think?

If you haven't looked at the answers section before the chapter, then read that before reading this, or you can skip it, you're choice.

2. Bounties for Erza, Mira and Gray will happen.

5. All of those guy options are also options for Erza and Mira as well.

6. These guys will improve also, so be prepared. (If you immediately imagined Scar surrounded by singing hyenas then you're my new best friend by the way).

8. Same with these guys. They will not undermine the Straw Hats.


	11. New Members and Bounties

**Chapter 11: New Members and Bounties**

Luffy had finally won. The Revolution was over. It had finally rained. Alabasta was finally at peace again.

Zoro had taken out Mr. 1, finally learning to cut steel, while Nami took out Ms. Double Finger, brandishing her new weapon for them to see. Usopp and Chopper fought and defeated Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas. Sanji had fought and defeated Mr. 2. That was to be expected, however, lurking within the secrets of Baroque works were several other devil fruit users, the Ghost Members. However, they didn't prove to be much of a fight for some of the newer members of the Straw Hat crew.

Laxus had taken out Mr. 1.5 easily, while Lucy took out Ms. Easter, who had both turned out to be huge bounty hunters, bringing in hundreds of criminals every year. Laxus was slightly surprised at what little effort he had to put into the fight, while Lucy felt happy that she only needed to use her Demon Keys, not even needing to pull on one of her gifts, whether it be sword or animal, and the charms were always working, so that wasn't an issue. Gajeel and Wendy had paired together to take out Mr. 2.5 and Ms. Holy Night, both of them winning without much difficulty. Cobra and Natsu had worked together to take out Mr. 3.5 and Ms. Black Friday. Finally Sting and Rogue had taken out the entirety of the millions and billions, defeating thousands, if not millions, of people alone.

They were currently staying under the protection of the king of Alabasta. It was the morning Luffy had woken up and the entire crew was sitting in the room, laughing and talking to each other about random things, when there were four bright white lights. Two came from right next to Lucy, one coming from Wendy's direction, and one coming from Laxus's direction. The crew immediately got on guard, ready for a fight.

A woman with red hair, wearing armor and a pleated skirt, a small box in her hands stood to the right of Lucy. A man with dark black hair, missing his shirt, and holding a stack of papers in his hands stood to her left. A woman with long white hair and pink dress and beautiful blue eyes stood to the right of Wendy, holding a small book. A small man with somewhat crazy white hair, wearing a jacket with a weird cross symbol on the back and holding a jacket several times too large for him stood to the right of Laxus.

"Well this can't be good," said Cobra, the first to snap out of the shock at the surprising entrances. Zoro asked him, "Why not?" Cobra said, "When one of the Ten Wizard Saints goes missing, people will notice. He was already gone for seven years and now he's here."

This seemed to knock Laxus out of his shock. Wiping his face with his hands and running them through his hair, he said, "Gramps, what the hell are you doing here?" The redhead, white haired girl, and raven haired man were staring at the old man with incredulity.

The redhead said, "Master, it was only supposed to take the three of us, how were you able to come through?" Lucy said, "Wait, you guys decided to come here? Why? Who's going to protect Fiore now?"

The shirtless man suddenly dropped to his knees, grabbing onto her, "Is it so bad that we wanted to see you guys. I missed you so much Lucy. I missed Wendy too, and even the Twin Idiots, Metal Face, and Spark Plug. Hell, I even missed the snake and Flame brain. We just wanted to be with you." The white haired girl had started crying, and the redhead, although still shocked to see the old man, was holding back her tears.

The old man was crying, but he suddenly jumped on Laxus, "I already lost you once, I won't lose you again, any of you." He took turns hugging everyone in the room, until he reached Lucy, with whom he launched himself into her chest, crying. Sanji started yelling and threatening the old man until the white haired girl said, "You don't want to do that. He'll crush you like a bug," all while wearing the sweetest smile on her face.

After everyone had greeted each other, at least the Earthlanders, Makarov explained how they had come to arrive in that world. He told them that although they couldn't find a spell that would guarantee they land in this world, they did find a spell that could transport them to someone they care about if they have something special to that person, however it can only be used once every 100 years.

"Wow... and you guys chose to come here, to another world, for your friends?" asked Nami, the first of the Straw Hats to say something.

"Of course, they are our family, and I couldn't leave Lucy here alone with all of these boys by herself. They would besmirch her honor," Erza said. Mira suddenly realized this and looked around. Suddenly hearts appeared in her eyes, "Blonde haired brown eyed babies, blonde haired blue eyed babies, pink haired brown eyed babies, black haired brown eyed babies, blonde haired red eyed babies, red haired brown eyed babies," she kept mumbling various combinations of Lucy with one of the six male dragon slayers.

Wendy suddenly said, "But I'm here too. I've made sure that Lucy has been in perfect health the whole time." Makarov suddenly said, "Let's move on from this topic, shall we? Why don't we introduce ourselves and our type of magic?"

Erza started, "I am Erza Scarlet." Before Erza could explain her magic, Happy cut in, "Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed." Erza and Lucy laughed at the comment, remembering how that was what he told Lucy when he told her about Erza's magic. The Straw Hats looked both intrigued and scared at the same time, the intrigue coming from Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy, while the fear came from Chopper, Nami, and Usopp. Erza then said, "I practice Requip Magic, which means I store weapons and armor in another dimension that I can summon at any time to help me, as long as I have the required amount of strength." She then requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and called upon her circle of swords. Zoro got excited seeing she was a swordsman, a strange glint entering his eyes.

Next was Gray. "Gray Fullbuster. I use Ice Make Magic, which is self-explanatory really. I make things with ice that I create." He then made several objects out of ice, impressing the group. 'If he can make anything, I wonder if he can make beautiful women,' Sanji thought with a look of pure joy crossing his face, his eyes becoming hearts at the thought.

Mira said, "I'm Mira Jane Strauss. It's nice to meet you. I use Take Over Magic, Darkness Magic, and Transformation Magic." She then transformed herself into Lucy, smiling before turning back. Gajeel said, "Oi, She Devil, waiting to show them the real thing when you actually need to fight?" Sanji then yelled out, "Who are you calling a She Devil? This women is pure beauty-" He was interrupted by Mira who said, "Well, it might be good to show them now, actually. I don't want them to start freaking out during an actual fight." She then transformed into her Satan Soul form, and then turned back. "I have Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri, and Satan Soul: Halphas, but Makarov said that I'm not allowed to use that form unless the situation is dire, because the last time I used it, I accidently destroyed an entire city." She had a big smile on her face as she said this, vastly contradicting her words about her power.

Finally, Makarov said, "I'm Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me Gramps, although Laxus is my birth grandson, I consider all of my nakama my children, and that includes you now as well. I use a variety of different magics, but I'm most pronounced in my Titan magic." Makarov's arm then became several times larger. "I can grow any single part of my body or my entire body. My other strongest magic types are Light Magic and Defense Magic, but I also know some Fire, Wind, Ice, and Requip Magic as well." The Straw Hats weren't immensely impressed by this, seeing as Luffy could elongate his arms as well, but then Erza cut in.

"Don't forget, Master, that you also know the Fairy Law spell, which only the strongest can cast, you're also one of the Wizard Saints," Erza said. Makarov nodded, grinning slightly, as he scratched behind his neck.

"Excuse me, but you said that earlier. What are the Wizard Saints? Also, what is Fairy Law?" Vivi asked them.

Makarov answered, "The Wizard Saints are considered to be the most powerful wizards in all of Fiore. There are ten in total. It is an honor and a privilege to be accepted into it. As for Fairy Law, it is a very powerful spell that only Fairy Tail mages can use. It searches deep into the castor's heart, and depletes the magical and physical energy of all the caster sees as its enemy, while restoring some strength to those the caster sees as friends. It is a very serious spell and should, like Mira's Halphas form, only be used in the most dire of circumstances."

Luffy's eyes had begun to shine brightly since Erza had introduced herself. After hearing this he blurted out, "JOIN MY CREW!"

"We had every intention of it since we found out that we had a way here. We knew our friends had joined a group of pirates, but that you were honorable pirates. Also, I very much believe that this will be the only way we receive the action we need in our lives. Without it, I'm afraid we would destroy the town we stay in. It's also the best chance we will be able to find a way home, if there is one. I assure you, we will do our best to serve you," Erza bowed her head.

Mira and Makarov smiled, and Gray, who was now only wearing his underwear, said, "Although we aren't actually sure of who you are." Lucy shouted at Gray, "GRAY! You're clothes!" "Oh shit! When did that happen?!" "Stupid Ice Stripper." "What'd you say Ash for Brains?!" A loud bang was heard as Lucy hit Natsu over the head and Erza took down Gray.

The crew had been watching the exchange and Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Vivi couldn't help but see a parallel in their crew. Then Nami said, "Oh right, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Nami, the Navigator."

Chopper said, "I'm Tony Tony Chopper, and I'm the ship's Doctor." Mira and Erza immediately grabbed him, cuddling him as he gasped for air between the chests of the two well-endowed women.

Sanji, who was looking on sadly, said, "I'm Sanji, the ship's cook, and I would be happy to serve you ladies in any way I can." He gave them a puppy dog grin.

Usopp said, "I'm Usopp, the sniper."

Zoro said, "I'm Zoro, first mate and swordsman." Erza eyed him carefully, seeing his three swords and weighing his strengths in her mind.

Luffy put on his grin, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the Captain, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

His words led to another long explanation of Devil Fruits, the Grand Line, and the other parts of the world, like the government and the Marines.

A few days later, the Straw Hats were making their way out of the port of Alabasta, ready for their next adventure.

.

"I'm worried about them. Four of their members now have bounties, and big ones too."

There, on the table, were four bounties. One worth 100,000,000, two worth 60,000,000, and one worth 55,000,000 beris.

The first had a boy in a straw hat, a big grin on his face and his hands out in a peace sign in front of him, "For crimes against the government and interfering with a Shichibukai: Wanted 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy Dead or Alive, 100,000,000".

The next had a man with green hair looking over his shoulder, a deathly glare set on his blood smeared face, "For defeating bounty hunter Daz Bones and 100 bounty hunters alone: Wanted 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro Dead or Alive, 60,000,000".

The next had a picture of a blonde man with a large lightning shaped scar over his eye. He had a large coat on and spiked headphones on his ears. He had on a skin tight black sleeveless shirt showing off his muscular body along with maroon pants that fit tight to his legs. He stood with a wide stance, his arms crossed over his muscular chest as he smirked down towards the camera. All around him lightning cracked, filling the area around him. "For defeating an unnamed influential bounty hunter with ties to the World Government: Wanted 'Living Lightning' Laxus Dreyar Dead or Alive, 60,000,000".

The final picture had a woman on it. She had medium length blonde hair, falling down her back messily. She wore a navy blue bikini top, covered with small golden strings. The ties of the bikini were glowing golden chains. She had on low waist black leather shorts, the tips of the golden chains holding the bikini bottoms up sticking out of the waist line. Around her hips was a belt with a large amount of keys sitting on her waist. In her hands was a navy whip, sparkling with golden stars within it. Her legs were covered by ripped fishnet tights and her feet were covered with black heeled ankle boots. She had twelve tattoos following the line of her collarbone, a deep purple color on the left side and a brilliant golden white on the right. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring down at someone out of the camera's shot as she flicked her whip towards the person, her other hand placed on her keys. "For defeating a ghost pirate with a 45,000,000 beri bounty Wanted 'Celestial Goddess' Lucy Heartfilia Dead or Alive 55,000,000".

.

In the New World, Red Haired Shanks was drinking happily, watching his crews when Lucky came up to him, "Look, the kid got his bounty raised, and he's got some pretty strong members too, along with a hot one." The fat, drunk man laughed as he walked away.

Shanks looked at the first of the bounties, proud of the kid he had taken a liking to. 'Well done Luffy, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon.' He moved on to the second bounty, looking at the swordsman that Mihawk had told him about. 'No surprise there, if Mihawk said he was strong, it was only a matter of time until he got a bounty, but who are the other two? Mihawk said the other members of his crew didn't look particularly strong.' He pulled up the next bounty, looking at the huge man encased in lightning. 'Well, well, well, he looks powerful. Good for you Luffy, but I wonder what kind of Devil Fruit ability that is, Living Lightning, I'll have to keep an eye out for him.' Finally, when he pulled out the last bounty, his eyes popped out of their sockets comically. 'This girl is gorgeous. How the hell did Luffy get someone like her on his crew? Now I definitely can't wait until I get to see him again.'

He grinned as he set the bounties down, lifting his drink, "Let's get drunk in celebration of Luffy's newest bounty and his crew's 275,000,000 beri crew!" Everyone cheered as they continued drinking, but even happier now, as they had a purpose to fulfill.

.

On the sea, somewhere in the Grand Line, the Heart Pirates were scouring the newspapers for new bounties, looking to see if there were any new rookie pirates rising to fame. Bepo found a group and brought it to his leader, "Here, this crew looks promising."

Trafalgar Law looked at the bounties, quite a sizable amount for the three men, but when he reached the fourth bounty his eyebrows raised slightly as he looked at the picture and the bounty associated with it. 'She's beautiful, yet so fierce at the same time. 'Celestial Goddess' huh? I wonder what that means. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.' He smirked as he thought about the crew and what the future might have in store.

.

Ace looked at the four bounties in front of him, grinning. 'Heh, my little brother has a crew worth over 200,000,000 and he just entered the Grand Line. He's gonna do great things, and Lucy has a bounty too, and Laxus. I wonder when the others will join them… I'll just have to wait and see.'


	12. The Newest Straw Hat Pirates

So sorry this took so long! Homework and school and the torture of finals week has overwhelmed me. I got out at around 10:30 yesterday morning, and I slept until about 9:00 this morning. So, that tells you how tired I was. I slept for almost 24 hours! Anyways, hope this makes up for it! :)

Chapter 12: The Newest Straw Hat Pirates

The crew was making their way towards Jaya when Nami asked, "How did you guys win so easily?" The Earthlanders thought for a second before Lucy answered, "We were fighting bounty hunters and former pirates, who didn't know how to adjust. They thought that by using sea prism stone against us, we would be taken out, but that wasn't the case, and they didn't know how to handle us after that."

Zoro nodded, "Yea, I understand that. They weren't the best at adjusting were they?" They all nodded, excluding Luffy, who just wasn't paying attention, and Makarov, Erza, Mira, and Gray, who hadn't been there.

"Yes, I definitely agree. That was one of the problems we saw when we were hiring, but they were the best out of the group we had, so they won," a new voice added. Everyone jumped up and to attention at the new voice, trying to find its origin, and, seeing who it was, got ready fight.

After it had been decided that Nico Robin would join the crew, Makarov spoke to the new woman, "I'm not sure what wrongs you have done against this crew, or what hardships you must have endured in the past, but whatever you have had to undergo is exactly that, in the past. When it comes to the darkness we have experienced in the past, we must pick ourselves up and move on. It can be hard, but when we are surrounded by those we care about, those that support us and fight for us, it becomes all the easier. I can see a light within you, but it is drowning among the darkness others have forced upon you. I do not need your back story or to know the pains of your past to know that this light will grow, as you now have me and my children as your allies, your comrades, and more importantly your friends."

Robin was staring at the small man. She did not recognize him from the incident, but listening to his words, she heard a confidence within them. When she looked up from them, she saw the supportive looks of the Earthlanders, and even a few of the Straw Hats, and her eyes started to water.

Gajeel spoke up, "I know what you're feeling right now, I used to feel the same way. Worthless. The whole world is against you right now, and there is nothing and no one you can or want to trust or to believe in. You're lost and unsure where to go. Makarov saved me from retreating into the darkness that was trying to swallow me, and, because he did, now I can help to save you. I'm behind you, and I'll help you through whatever you're going through."

The tears continued to fall when Erza spoke up, "You are part of our nakama now. The past doesn't matter when you're a member of Fairy Tail. If it did, then none of us would be together. We all come from different places and backgrounds, we've all made mistakes, recent and long ago, but we're all together, and we'll fight any force for each other, including you. There is no need for you to worry about your past with us. We can fight anything when we are together."

Robin was now bawling on the ship. She had wanted to die, she had wanted nothing more than to wash away into a distant memory to them like she had to everyone else she had known, but here she was, being accepted by these people she barely knew.

Lucy was the last to speak, "I won't let you die. So what you made mistakes? Dying won't make up for them. You must live a life you can say you are proud to live, with people you are proud to call your family. Welcome to our family, now make us proud, as well as yourself proud."

Robin was on her knees, crying, and when she had eventually stopped and looked up, she saw the Straw Hats on the boat before her, looking at her with affection on their faces, even Zoro.

Finally, she pulled herself together. "I will. I'll make you proud, and I will protect you, I promise."

The others smiled at her before Sanji announced that he had to go make dinner. They all went their separate ways, the girls taking Robin and helping her settle in to the room. Nami was worried about the size of the Going Merry, it was getting far too small for them, but they would cross when they came to it. For now, they would deal with it. She knew that when they did need to move on to a new boat, Usopp would take it hard, but they didn't really have much of a choice.

The girls were sitting in the room, laughing and enjoying the day, when Robin asked them about their abilities. They explained their magic, and each gave a demonstration of their abilities, with Robin being quite impressed. Lucy promised her that next time she sent a message to Earthland through Hermes, she would ask Levy to send a few books on magic to bring for Robin, specifically the basics of magic.

That's when Erza spoke, "So this swordsman. He does not have a Devil Fruit or magic, but he is considered very powerful in this world, correct?"

Lucy nodded, "I'm surprised he doesn't have a bounty yet, but I'm sure he will soon. He's only uses the three swords he already has, since he can't requip, but he can use either one sword, two swords, or all three. He's fairly good." Erza nodded, deciding she would need to assess his ability as a swordsman soon.

The girls' conversation turned toward more feminine subjects as Erza and Mira took in Lucy's newest outfits, and then each realizing that they had brought clothes to change into upon becoming official pirates.

Erza simply requipped into her new clothes, a cross between armor and typical pirate outfits. She had on long, black, skin tight leggings, which dipped into the long dark silver metal boots that reached up to her mid-thigh, a three inch stiletto heel raising her height slightly. Her top was the same dark silver metal as her boots, fashioned into a corset like shape over her chest. It was strapless, leaving her collarbone and shoulders bare, but reaching up to her upper arms were long black gauntlets. The gauntlets had beautiful designs engraved in the metal, while the fingers of the gauntlets were open at the bottom, allowing her easy access to swords, should the need arise. Around her otherwise bare neck was a black leather choker/collar necklace. Her lips were painted the same color as her hair and her brown eyes had been illuminated by the dark gray smoky eyeshadow gracing her eyelids. Her long red hair fell in wild curls all around her, black ribbons tied periodically throughout.

Mira was also decked in pirate garb when she emerged from the bathroom few minutes later. She had on a purple strapless top that was cut down the middle, white strings tying the two together loosely, baring the middle of her chest. She had on a long white straight skirt with a slit up the right leg to her thigh. She had on black ankle boots with a sizable heel. Her long white hair was down, with the exception of her bangs, which were braided loosely away from her face. On the top of her left arm was a gold band wrapped around her bicep, a matching one wrapping its way around her right leg.

The girls then decided that they were going to go out to the deck to wait for the food Sanji was preparing.

On the deck, all of the boys, with the exception of Sanji, were talking. Luffy said, "So Old Man, are you guys strong?" Makarov laughed at the boy, "I'd say we are fairly strong. Mira and Erza are S-Class Wizards after all, even if they go overboard sometimes." At his last comment, he sweat dropped, while Laxus said, "Sometimes? Titania, Flame Brain, and Ice Prick leveled a town when they were trying to defeat a flute!" Gray cut in here, "Oi, Spark Plug! That flute was a living dark magic, it came to life and was trying to play Lullaby, which would have killed everyone in the town, including Gramps, so you can shut up now!" Laxus huffed, while Natsu just laughed at the memory. "We cut so many holes in that thing it wasn't even a flute anymore!" he said over bursts of laughter.

Zoro burst out laughing, "You guys will fit right in here then!" The entire group laughed, until Zoro said, "So, Erza is a swordswoman, how good is she?"

They thought about this for a second, but surprisingly Rogue answered, "As a standalone swordswoman, she is a fairly good fighter, but her strength comes most from her armors and versatility. Their protective power and magical abilities help her. The two of you are probably even footed were it a simple fight of swordplay."

"No way! Erza defeated all 100 monsters in Pandemonium during the Grand Magic Games," Natsu said, to which Sting replied, "Yea, but she was pretty torn up after that, and she had all of her armors during the fight. We're talking about her just as a swordswoman."

It was during this debate that the girls came out, their clothes having been changed completely. Asmodeus appeared after a few seconds, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist as he smirked at the men that had dropped to the ground, the exceptions being Chopper, Luffy, and Sanji, the first of which being too young to understand, the second to oblivious, and the third in an entirely different room.

Erza huffed at the boys, "In my opinion, you are correct. I could focus more on my sword play and learn to improve myself without the help of my armors. I suppose that could be something I work on while I am here. Perhaps I could spar with the other swordsman on the boat."

Said swordsman was barely managing to rise off the ground to answer her, while the other girls laughed and Asmodeus chuckled at the men lying on the floor, slipping his other hand around his mage's waist and pulling her tightly to his chest hugging her to him as he bade her his farewell, planting a kiss just below her ear as he disappeared in a purple flash. Immediately the boys felt better, with the exception of poor Makarov, who was drying his nose from the blood that had escaped before his body had dropped to the floor.

The girls were laughing as they took their seats. Lucy was surprised when her butt made contact with very male legs. She went to get up off of the man when two arms encircled her waist, pulling her into the dark, muscular, and bare chest below her. She twisted her head to see who it was she had fallen on and saw Leviathan.

"Leviathan? What are you doing here?" she said in surprise as the arms around her tightened, locking her in place against his chest. His deep green eyes looked into hers as he said, "I was getting jealous of Asmodeus and Lucifer. They kept keeping you to themselves, and I wanted in on some of the fun." He grinned at her as said it, his lips nipping slightly at the shoulder in front of his face.

Lucy giggled and settled into a comfortable position on his chest. He was the Prince of Envy after all, and if he was envious of the other princes, he was bound to take action, so she figured she would let him have his fun. When she looked up, she saw four very surprised faces in front of her.

Mira had hearts in her eyes, not really caring who the chocolate brown, delicious man was, just that he was interested in Lucy. Gray looked shocked and ready to kill, Lucy was his little sister, and no one would treat her like that. Erza was on the war path as well, determined to save Lucy's honor from the man. Makarov just looked genuinely confused.

Lucy laughed at the shocked and angry expressions and she felt Leviathan's smirk against her shoulder, "This is Leviathan, the Prince of Greed. He's one of the Seven Princes of Hell, which is one of the ten Demon keys. You guys don't have to worry, he just misses me, and he would never hurt me." They relaxed slightly, although Erza and Gray both decided they were going to have to keep an eye on this new spirit.

Erza then looked at Zoro, "I hear you are a talented swordsman, I would greatly appreciate having a fight with you. I would like to access your skills, I will not use any of my armor that increases my physical capabilities." Zoro nodded at her, standing up and walking the three feet distance to the clear part of the deck.

Erza called upon one sword, a strong and trustworthy blade, but without a special ability to its name. It was the finest of her nonmagical swords, kept in pristine condition. Zoro eyed the sword appreciatively, pulling out his first sword, the Wado Ichimonji. They started fighting, Erza attacking with Zoro blocking, mainly. He pulled out his second and third swords, becoming serious. He had assessed her skill, and saw what the others were saying. She was strong with a sword, but she lacked precision and personal attacks, mainly attacking without a real plan in mind. They continued fighting blow for blow, Zoro taking over the attacking, with Erza blocking and occasionally attacking, when finally, Zoro yelled out "Crab Grab" ending the fight with Erza laying on the ground. He had held back right before hitting her, so that his swords didn't actually pierce her, but the force behind him and his swords pushed her back until she fell over. He sheathed his three swords and held out his hand to her. She laid her hand in his, and he pulled on her arm, helping her up.

He told her, "I don't know how powerful you are with your magic, but on its own you're a good swordswoman. You just haven't developed a personal style yet. It's all the basic footwork and moves, and, while your power, agility, endurance, and speed make up for its simplicity, it becomes predictable. You just need to create your own unique sword style." She thanked him for his help before returning to sit next to the others. Natsu's mouth was wide open, "You just beat Erza?! No way dude! That's insane! I get she wasn't using her magic, but still, that's insane!"

Zoro chuckled at the pink haired boy, but didn't respond. Instead, he returned his gaze to the newcomers. Erza was a good fighter, and if she had as much versatility as they said, she would be a great addition to the crew. This Gray guy seemed like he was pretty powerful as well, and the way Lucy spoke about him before he got here was with a lot of respect, so he would probably be a fairly strong fighter as well. The Earthlanders called Mira the She Devil, which was apparently her popular nickname in their old home. He had gathered that all of these wizards were fairly well known and popular in their world, so if she had managed to get the name She Devil, she must have some destructive power. That paired with the respect they all had for her and her words when she introduced herself led to him believing she would also be a good addition. And finally, there was no doubt the old man was strong. If he was part of these Ten Wizards Saints and he had the respect, fear, and loyalty of some of the most powerful people he ever met, then he must be pretty powerful. Even Laxus seemed to fear him slightly.

That brought him to the others. Cobra, he had gathered, used to be a criminal, and not the kind that they were now. He was one of the criminals that wanted to watch the world burn. He had apparently changed from that life, and if those who had known him when he was like that trusted him, then Zoro figured he should trust the redhead himself. He was a powerful fighter, he knew. He hadn't actually seen the man fight, but he saw the aftermath. The woman, Ms. Black Friday, was lying on the ground below him, toxic fumes coming out of her pores. The area around her was almost completely gone, the sand under her an island among the purple liquid that had formed a moat around her. Cobra's skin had been covered in small purple scales, not a dent or a scratch on them. His smile had been frightening, and Zoro had no doubt that this man could be a demon if he wanted to be. At the same time though, Cobra had done nothing to make Zoro fear him as a crewmate, or even a friend. He knew he could trust Cobra.

His thoughts then moved to Sting. It was obvious the man had power. Again, he had not seen him fight, but he had seen the wreckage the man left behind him. Hundreds of thousands of people were lying in a pile on the ground, unconscious or dead, Zoro couldn't tell, and at the top stood Sting, casually fixing his hair. The scales that covered his skin were undeniable, but instead of the purple ones Cobra had sported, Stings were a golden white color, and they reflected the light, practically a glowing beacon. Sting had been tasked with taking out the billions that had all gathered for the revolution, and had managed to take out every one. Even though they were all low ranking, there were a lot of them. He thought about what they had said earlier, that the people just didn't know how to adjust to their magic. He remembered how he had felt when he first saw them and realized it was true. Fighting low level members like them should have been easy.

His thoughts then turned to Rogue. He had been tasked with taking out the millions, who were slightly more skilled than the billions, but were smaller in number. Rogue had managed to knock out or kill every one of them. He remembered the screams he heard during his fight with Daz Bones coming from the direction he knew Rogue had gone. Zoro realized he didn't know much about Rogue's abilities, or any of their abilities actually. He should probably look into that a bit more now that they're going to all be together for a while. What he did know was that Rogue was strong and that he could easily take out most people he came across. He also knew that he could trust the man, seeing his relationship with Frosh.

He thought about what he knew of Gajeel. The man was terrifying to look at. He could probably scare most opponents away with a glare and a growl. That paired with the fact that he had a scowl imprinted almost permanently on his face had originally made him slightly uneasy. This had changed when he saw the ferocity with which Gajeel fought for his friends. Gajeel was powerful, and he had taken out Mr. 2.5. Mr. 2.5 used two metal rods to fight Gajeel, and he seemed to have actually been pretty skilled with them. Zoro had had to leave before he could watch the fight play out, but when he ran to the site after his fight was over to get Gajeel so they could go to the center of the city, he saw that the man was unconscious on the ground, covered in slashes and bruises, while Gajeel was sitting on the ground eating the two rods the man had been using, his body covered completely in iron. Zoro was glad he wouldn't have to fight the man.

Laxus was slightly terrifying to Zoro, but he was respectable. It was evident he had some demons in his past, but then again, didn't everybody? He always seemed to have a frown on his face and his headphones on his ears, and he never seemed to be anything other than calm. Zoro didn't remember one instance when the blonde man seemed to be scared, or even slightly unnerved. Laxus was powerful, he could tell that. He had seen the aftermath of Laxus's battle with Mr. 1.5. Actually he could see the fight from where he was about a mile away. The lightning and the thunder carried. The damage was so extensive, it was scary. The man he had been fighting had been burned black, not a single piece of him could have been recognizable to anyone. His body was almost completely charred, parts of him melting into others. Laxus didn't hold back, and wasn't afraid to do whatever it took, something that Zoro respected.

Natsu was new to the group, and he was young, but he was strong. He was goofy, and annoying, reminding him a lot of Luffy, but what he lacked in subtlety and intelligence, he made up for in raw power. He had taught Mr. 3.5 during the individual battles, and he had somehow managed to even burn the sand in the area, and he had completely destroyed the surrounding structures. The man lying on the ground was a ghost of a person, the whites of his eyes the only part of him not covered in soot and ash. His clothes were torn and tattered, the edges burned and charred. Natsu was also loyal to a fault, and that was something Zoro liked. He knew that he could trust Natsu, not only with his back, but with his life.

The young girl, Wendy, was innocent, but she was strong. It was surprising how strong the small girl, her power exceeding his expectations. When he had stumbled upon her battle, he saw everything out of its place, trees uprooted, buildings somehow misplaced. The woman she had been fighting was disheveled, her hair out of place, the fans she had used as weapons torn to pieces, but she was alive. Zoro saw that Wendy could easily have killed the woman, but she held back and left her alive. He was impressed, as holding back can be difficult. He knew that she could be trusted in a fight, despite her small size.

That left Lucy, who was beautiful and powerful. It seemed that everyone that she met wanted to protect her from the dangers of the world. No matter where he looked, he found people willing to give their lives for her, but at the same time, she fought with her life in the balance for her friends. She respected and loved everyone, and he couldn't help but see the beauty that she had inside. Her power was already so impressive, but she still had so much she could improve. He wasn't sure what had happened with her fight. The land around her was only slightly messed up, but the person before her was in terrible condition. It was obvious that she didn't have the same destructive tendencies as her friends, but she still held so much power, winning without the need to destroy everything around her.

He wondered just how much power their crew would gain. They already had strong members, who still had so much they could learn, and now with the addition of the Earthlanders, who also had so much that they could learn, the potential of the small and underrated Straw Hat Pirates was skyrocketing. He grinned as he thought of all of the incredible and dangerous things they would do, knowing one day he would meet that man again, and, with the help of those around him, he would beat him.


	13. Bellamy

Here's chapter 13! Sorry it took so long to upload! The holiday season has been very busy for me, as I've had a lot of family events plus schoolwork to deal with. Anyways here it is!

**Chapter 13: Bellamy**

Luffy looked around at his crew from his place at the top of the figure head. Around him, everyone was doing what they wanted. Sanji was cooking something for the ladies of the ship. Lucy, Robin, and Nami were reading, fiction for the first, history for the second, and a magazine for the third. Zoro and Erza were practicing and training, with Erza attempting to create a signature style with her favorite sword. She had decided she wanted to fight smaller enemies without her magic, so that she wouldn't over exert herself. Natsu and Gray were fighting, shouting out insults at one another. Wendy was sitting in the lookout area with Usopp, listening to his stories. Laxus, Rogue, and Gajeel were sitting at a table, Laxus with his headphones over his ears, brooding, Rogue and Gajeel just brooding in general. Mira was in the kitchen with Sanji, giving him some of their preferences. Chopper was laying on the deck, fanning himself from the heat, while talking to Makarov, who was enjoying some of the liquor from the kitchen he had managed to snatch earlier. Overall, it was a good day, but he couldn't help but notice the ship was getting a bit cramped. He shrugged off the problem, like he did with all of his problems, and turned back around, spotting an island in the distance.

"Hey Nami! There's an island, maybe we can ask them about the island in the sky!" Luffy said excitedly, an undeniable gleam in his eye. Yesterday, they had decided to follow the strange direction the log pose was pointing and go to the Sky Island, and then a huge ship fell from the sky, and then they were attacked by a weird monkey crew. Luffy laughed as he remembered everything, and Nami replied, "That's actually a good idea. Plus, we need to get some more supplies, just to make sure we have enough food and everything."

Luffy and Zoro jumped off the boat, followed by Nami, who was dragging Lucy and Laxus, mumbling about keeping the two men from causing trouble. In her mind, she figured that Lucy, like her, had a pretty firm handle on the crazy dragon slayers, so she would probably do well with these guys. She also realized that between her body and Lucy's body, they could probably get some pretty good discounts on the things they needed. She also realized that Robin had already disappeared when Luffy and Zoro jumped off, and Erza and Mira seemed like they would cause a lot of trouble, should something happen. Then there was Laxus, who was terrifying enough to scare off anyone who would try to start something with them, but seemed to be the only one in their group, besides maybe Rogue, who seemed calm enough to stay away from danger, but Rogue didn't have the same frightening aura as Laxus.

She couldn't help the exasperated feeling she got when she thought about all of the trouble the crew got into, despite her best efforts to stave them off. Natsu and Gray seemed to have the exact same relationship as Sanji and Zoro, but she could at least understand them a little bit, being fire and ice, but she still didn't see why they needed to fight all the time. Sting always seemed to be looking to fight someone, whoever they were, and it was getting annoying. True, he was powerful, and could beat most people to a bloody pulp without much trouble, but still, she couldn't understand his need to search for a fight. Cobra was calm most of the time, but he could go a bit crazy himself, especially with his cocky attitude and his ability to hear everything she thought. She was finding that quite annoying in itself. Makarov was a pervert, and she couldn't for the life of her see why the Earthlanders seemed so terrified of him, he was just an old man whose thoughts always strayed in the wrong direction.

As she let the two mages go upon catching up with Zoro and Luffy, she noticed there was an sick old man sitting on a horse. Suddenly, he fell off of the horse onto the ground. He asked the group for help, causing Zoro to yell, "What? Not in the mood to help yourself?!" before grabbing Luffy and throwing the man back atop his equally sick and old looking horse. Laxus looked on without interest, while Lucy just stared unbelievably at the man. The man offered the two an apple as a thank you for helping him, and Luffy, being the ignoramus that he is, obviously had to take a bite into it. As he took the bite, their attentions were drawn to the sound of an explosion in the building behind him. When they heard people talking about the explosion being caused by the apple, Zoro started to draw his sword, Laxus crossed his huge arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing at the geyser, Lucy put one hand to her whip, the other reaching towards her keys, and Nami was shaking Luffy in an attempt to get him to spit out the food he had swallowed.

The man chuckled and explained that Luffy would be fine, because, if he had indeed picked the wrong apple, he would have died at the first bite. As he led his horse away, he said, "Lucky kid," before turning.

The five people turned around and left, walking in another direction. They heard a man yelling from atop a building, and, when they heard that the man claimed to be a fighting champion, Zoro and Luffy both stopped, turning around at the challenge. Lucy grabbed Zoro by the ear, while Nami grabbed ahold of Luffy's face as they both yelled, "Don't even think about it!" Laxus chuckled at the sight of the two men being dragged off by the women, watching appreciatively at the way their asses swayed in their annoyance, smirking before following them again down the street.

When they came across a nice enough looking hotel area, the owner came running out nervously, asking them to leave, as the entire hotel had already been rented and that a man he called Bellamy would kill him, should he return and find the group there. A man and a woman approached them, rudely telling them to leave and yelling at the owner for not getting rid of them. When Luffy asked if he could fight them, the man simply made fun of his clothes, throwing money at him so he could buy new clothes so that he wouldn't look like an orphan. Nami quickly grabbed Luffy's face, dragging him away by the mouth again, Zoro and Lucy following behind. As Laxus passed by the man, the woman had called him Sarquiss, he couldn't resist 'accidentally' shoving into him. Sarquiss, who hadn't clearly gotten a look at the man's face as he passed, only noticing his stature, took a step back, before assuming the man was an idiot, and addressed the blonde, "Watch where you're walking, you idiot."

Laxus had intended to just walk past him, but, upon his comment, he turned around again, prompting the others to stop and look back at him. Laxus's face was distorted into a terrifying scowl, his glare causing the two in front of him to shrink back. Laxus growled lowly, saying, "I suggest you watch where you're standing. He smirked as the two attempted and failed suppressing a shiver and turned back around, his coat billowing behind him as he walked away.

They made their way to a local bar, where Nami decided to let of some steam. The bartender revealed that the town thrived on the pirates, that it essentially was a town for pirates to show off and fight. Luffy and a large man with long curly black hair and several missing teeth started fighting about the food and drink, immediately starting a competition about who could order the most food from the bar. Luffy and Nami started yelling at the boy, while Lucy and Laxus just laughed at his antics, the scene reminding them of a daily brawl at Fairy Tail. That was when Lucy felt one of her keys heating up. She put her hand to it and realized it was Abaddon. She hadn't summoned him since she had contracted him, but the feeling she felt apprehension from the key, and received a very clear message in her head that he wanted to talk to her. She responded that she would call him on the boat. She felt his approval, but the apprehension remained.

Lucy's attention was drawn back to the bar when a blonde man came in, looking for a pirate in a straw hat. His eyes ghosted over Zoro and Nami, before resting on her, looking her up and down slowly. She heard Laxus growl beside her, but not loud enough for anyone but her to hear. When his eyes met hers, he smirked, but the expression faltered when there were two flashes of light, one to her right and one to her left.

She felt the drain on her magic and immediately knew who had come to her side, and mentally told them not to use their magic yet, as she wasn't sure of the nature of his visit. On her left, Asmodeus settled his arm around her waist smirking at the man, while he went to whisper in her ear. "I felt how uncomfortable you were, and figured I should stop by, in case he tries to try anything."

On her right, Satan appeared, slinging an arm around her shoulder, sneering at the man in front of them before he too leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Your friends don't appreciate the way he's staring at you, and they got quite angry, so I used it as an excuse to come see you again." As her eyes met his, his sneer faded into a smirk at their closeness.

The blonde man, along with the men who had followed him in, looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the two men. The women took in the sculpted muscles and the lack of shirts on the two, as well as the barely there shorts Asmodeus had on. He smirked at them, but didn't remove any of the closeness between himself and his demoness. Satan lifted his head and continued to sneer at the men who seemed to still be trying to check out his demoness. His anger spiked up, like it always did when he thought about anyone hurting her. He hadn't had much chance to talk to her, as she hadn't had use for him yet, but he'd heard stories from the other demons, and the other princes, and had come to feel for her the same as everyone else, becoming attached to, and protective of, the blonde.

The blonde man who had come in first seemed to come to his senses and approached Luffy, saying, "So you're the brat that's worth 30,000,000 berries." He looked to the bartender and said, "I'll take a glass from the top shelf, and give the kid whatever he wants." The bartender seemed skeptical, but did as the man asked as the rest of the crew chased the others in the bar away, the man named Sarquiss licking some blood off of his sword.

Laxus seemed wary, Asmodeus and Satan stayed glued to Lucy's side, Lucy eyed the man with a glare, Zoro had his hand on his swords, and Nami looked worried. As Luffy took a sip of his drink, Bellamy grabbed onto the back of his head, slamming it into the wooden bar, splintering it across the hall. Zoro had a sword pressed to Bellamy's neck, ready to slash the man, while Laxus had transported most of the way across the bar, lightning sparking off his body, and his hand on Bellamy's head. Asmodeus had brought forth his daggers in his free hand, his other arm still wrapped tightly around Lucy's waist, while Satan had drawn his axe, swinging the huge blade lazily over his shoulder.

...

Review and tell me what you think! I love reading your ideas, compliments, and even complaints.


	14. Blackbeard

I'm sorry, but this is a short chapter, but oh well. I did want to let you guys know that I am soooo excited for the future of this story. I wanted to let you guys in on a little secret or two as well so that you can get excited too.

Neither Whitebeard or Ace are going to die, I find the both of them far to interesting and, in my opinion, lovable, to kill off so early. Also, Luffy will not be the only one fighting at Marineford. There are going to be a few others lending a hand to save Ace, even a few that may come as a surprise to you. Also, our favorite old men are going to meet at some point. That's right, Makarov and Whitebeard are going to meet. I don't know if I'm the only one, but I've always wanted to read about a meeting between Makarov and Whitebeard, so I'm going to do it myself. Also, we all know about the beautiful auras the members of Fairy Tail like to give off when their mad, especially Lucy, Erza, and Mira, so lets see how that connects to Haki. Not to mention Cobra's insistence on peering into the minds of his opponents. Finally, the Dragon Slayers seem to have discovered the ability to absorb the magic of their comrades and become a dual element Dragon Slayer, so lets see who's next to find a new element. We've seen three of Mira Jane's transformations, but there are so many demons, there's got to be more. Erza knows she needs her own sword style, plus she has so many new armors to try out since the release of her second origin. Finally, Lucy's Urano Metri spell is powerful, but I wonder if Uranus is the only planet to have a Heavenly Spell attached to its name.

Now, we've got some great arcs coming up, and I thought I should point this out. What happens when the so-called 'Living Lightning' Enel meets with 'Living Lightning' Laxus, not to mention the substance known as rubber? Admiral Aokiji likes to play with ice, but what happens when he comes face to face with our favorite Ice Wizard, who never loses to the same opponent twice? Fairy Tail is the leader in never leaving nakama behind, so what will happen when Robin is captured and brought to Enies Lobby? Shadows are the name of the game in Thriller Bark, but what happens when we have multiple wizards so adept at dealing with them? Erza and the Celestial Spirits have a rough history with slavery, so how much will their wrath destroy on their mission to end it? Who will fight in the Whitebeard War to free Ace, and how will he, and Whitebeard, survive the ordeal?

Just wanted to get you guys pumped up for the future arcs, and wanted to guarantee to you guys that you have so much to look forward to!

**Chapter 14: Blackbeard**

"I can't believe you guys didn't fight," grumbled Nami, "I mean you just let those guys beat all over you, I even told you to fight and you stopped. Seriously, what was up with that?" They were on their way back to the Sunny after what she considered to be a humiliating display.

After Nami had stopped them at first to ask about the Sky Islands, everyone in the bar had laughed at them, and then Bellamy and his friends had proceeded to kick the crap out of them, well excluding Nami and Lucy. The only ones who had done anything close to fighting had been Asmodeus and Satan, but that was really just blocking the blows that were aimed towards them or Lucy.

Lucy said, "Yea, well, it wasn't really worth the fight, if you ask me. I mean, yea, they laughed at us, but who cares? Their opinion doesn't hold much merit in my opinion." Nami just huffed and continued walking, ignoring Lucy's logic.

As they passed by the curly haired man Luffy had started arguing with in the bar, Lucy felt a drain on her magic as one of her spirit's popped out. She could feel his apprehension and looked at him curiously. His black eyes stared back at her, before his surprisingly muscular arm wrapped around her protectively.

The man with the curly hair's mouth opened wide at the sudden appearance of the cloaked figure. Then the figure turned to look at him, his soulless eyes piercing into him. He couldn't help but shrink back under the man's gaze. This is what he imagined death would look like. Ghostly white skin, black eyes, long black hair decorated him, but despite the hollowness of his eyes, the curly haired man could feel the power dripping off of him. He eyed the blood red blade of the scythe and shivered, thinking '_This man… he feels like my devil fruit…_'

Lucy looked at Abaddon questionably, but he kept silent. She couldn't help but marvel at the muscle definition in the man's arms. The black cloak he wore seemed to cover the muscles over the rest of his body, making him appear to be weak, but now she realized that he was actually quite strong, and not just magically. She saw his head turn, his gaze settling on the man from the bar, and she cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out why this man would cause the apprehensiveness she felt coming off of Abaddon.

Laxus, Nami, and Zoro looked at the spirit, wondering why he was here, while Luffy seemed oblivious. Nami just shrugged it off, figuring he was like the rest of her male, and even a few of the female spirits, who all seemed to be in love with her. Laxus and Zoro however, felt the worry coming off of him, and immediately straightened slightly, looking around for some sort of danger, but seeing nothing particularly dangerous looking, set their gaze back on the spirit, wondering what exactly could be causing his worry.

As they reached the ship, Nami was still grumbling, but she stopped when she saw Abaddon talking to Lucy, deciding to listen to their conversation, along with the rest of the crew present, which had been everyone except for Robin.

"The man with the missing teeth had a very powerful darkness within him. I ask that you be careful, should you come across him again," Abaddon told the girl. She looked like she was about to say something when she saw Abaddon holding out his hand to her. The air around it filled with blackness and then, there in his hand, was a scythe. It looked like his, but on a smaller scale. The handle of it was black, and when she looked closer, she saw the small amounts of energy escaping from it, realizing the handle was actually made of shadows. The blade was a deep red, same as Abaddon's. "The Celestial Demon King gave you the charm bracelet not only for his sword, and the future gifts he will most likely give you, but so that we, your spirits, may give you our gifts as well, when we feel you are worthy. I now give you Mortem, the sister of my scythe. The handle is made of pure darkness, and the blade was made by the most skilled demon craftsmen, and it was made specially for you. It is connected to the shadows, and like your swords, will work itself in your protection and battle. However, if you wish to train with me on its proper use at any point, you may, and the scythe will grow more powerful. One thing the Kings did not tell you, is that the blades of their swords, and the blade of this scythe as well, will grow, both in size and power, as you learn to control them. Take good care of it. This is my gift to you." Then, the scythe became a small black charm and fitted itself onto one of the links in her charm bracelet. She smiled at Abaddon before rushing forward to throw her arms around him, hugging him. He chuckled lowly before wrapping his arms around the girl, and then released her, nodding his head as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Lucy looked down at her charm bracelet happily, because she knew that the Demon Spirits hardly ever gave anyone their gifts, as it was their choice what to give and when. She smiled down at it, thinking about what he had told her, and deciding that when she had the chance, she would learn how to properly use Astral, Shade, Mortem, and whatever other gifts she received, if she received any. She also decided that she needed to become close to all of her spirits, not just the ones that popped out on their own, as well as her familiars. She called out Duke, Canis Major, and began to pet him lovingly as he barked at her.

At this point Robin had come back, and, after Lucy received several congratulations, proceeded to tell them what she had learned about the island, and told them that the man they needed to talk to was most likely Montblanc Cricket.

When they arrived at his house, they found the storybook for Noland the Liar, and Sanji told them what he knew of the story. Then, a large man with what looked like some sort of nut on his head came to the house. After a brief altercation, the man, who had identified himself as Montblanc Cricket, agreed to help them, sending them out to search for a Southbird, which they would need in order to make their way up the Knockup Stream, which was the only route to Skypeia based off of Cricket's information. However, when they were gone, it seemed Bellamy had decided to pay Montblanc a visit, stealing all of his gold before leaving him and the two pirate crews severely injured. When they had returned, Chopper had immediately looked at their wounds and treated them, while Luffy took off to take his revenge on Bellamy.

At the docks, there was a man, and he had been tasked with retrieving the new bounty posters. As he looked at the posters in front of him, he had a hard time believing what he saw. He ran to the bar, where Bellamy and Sarquiss were drinking and laughing about their latest escapade.

The man came in screaming, "We all have to get out of here! He could kill us! We all laughed at them!" Bellamy laughed at the drunk, asking, "What are you talking about, you old drunk?"

The man then held up the wanted posters and the entire bar went silent, including the curly haired man from earlier in the day. There were four bounties in his hand. 'Celestial Goddes' Lucy Heartfilia 55,000,000, 'Living Lightning' Laxus Dreyar 60,000,000, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro 60,000,000, and 'Straw Hat' Luffy 100,000,000. Bellamy's eyes widened in surprise slightly, before smirking, "He didn't seem that strong earlier, just some kid who probably waits until his enemies are worn out to swing. Whatever, I don't have time for this," he was cut off by the slamming open of the doors. "Bellamy!"

Standing in the doorway was Straw Hat Luffy, challenging Bellamy to a fight. When the fight was over, Luffy didn't have a scratch on him, and he had defeated Bellamy with a single punch. The curly haired man with the missing teeth smirked, knowing exactly who his next target was.

Luffy returned to his crew, who were waiting on the newly renovated 'Flying Sunny', and they took off towards the sea, where the Knockup Stream was already beginning to make its appearance. That's when they saw the small raft floating towards them, and on it was the man from the bar. Immediately, Lucy felt a drain on her magic as Abaddon came from the Demon Spirit World, and she summoned her scythe, saying, "Mortem", and looking over at the man. Everyone else also became wary, having heard Abaddon's warning to the girl earlier.

"Who are you?" called Luffy to the man, preparing for a fight.

"The names Marshall D. Teach, captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, and I'm here to take your head." the man said to him, "You are worth 100,000,000, so what better way to rise to fame than to take you down?" "Eh?" asked Luffy, "I only have a 30,000,000 bounty?" he asked. "Don't play stupid!" Blackbeard yelled, holding up four bounty papers.

As the Straw Hats looked at the papers, they gasped. Not only had Luffy's bounty increased, but Zoro, Lucy, and Laxus had all gained a bounty, and a large one at that. Luffy smacked Zoro on the back in congratulations, while Zoro just laughed saying, "Not a bad bounty, huh?" holding up his beer cup. Laxus smirked towards the other slayers, "Guess I really am the strongest of the slayers, huh?" Makarov yelled at him, "That's nothing to be proud about!" while he enlarged his hand and slapped Lucy on the butt, who had started freaking out as soon as she had seen the picture. "I have a bounty?! I don't want to be wanted. At least it was a good picture though… HEY WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!"

Blackbeard watched the exchange with a startled look on his face, wondering what, exactly, was happening on the rowdy ship. Suddenly the Knockup Stream hit them, sending them into the air, and breaking the tiny raft Blackbeard and his small crew were drifting on. When his crew started to complain, Blackbeard reassured them that he would be back, and when he was, they would take him out then.


	15. Skypeia's Ordeals

Hello! Sorry it took so long to post! I hope the length of the chapter makes it up to you! It took me so long, because school started up again, and I had to plan out the Skypeia Arc in its entirety before jumping in. I needed to make sure that any fights didn't take out the Straw Hats' roles in this arc, and make sure all the important characters are in place, not to mention creating new enemies for the Fairies and Tigers to fight. Ok, so Skypeia should go through Chapter 19, for those of you wondering, and it then we'll move on to Water 7 Saga, which I have planned part of it, but not all of it. And for those of you desperately looking forward to different arcs, I'll tell you where my outline of chapters is currently at: Ch. 20 Water 7 begins, Ch. 23 Enies Lobby begins, Ch. 27 Post Enies Lobby begins, Ch. 30 Thriller Bark begins, Ch. 34 Sabaody Archipelago begins, and after that I do not currently have plans.

Anyways, I do have a few issues I would like your opinion on, the first of which is Gray's Devil Slayer Magic. So you see, he gains these during the Tartaros Arc in the manga, and I had originally planned for this story to occur almost immediately following the GMG, but I kind of want to include Gray's newest magic, so let me know if I should include it, and make this story actually AFTER the Tartaros Arc, or continue as it is. The problem is, I want Aquarius, and if I do post-Tartaros, I would either have to omit Aquarius, or I'm going to have to ignore the fact that she's gone, and Lucy won't have her water abilities, and she won't have the Aquarius tattoo. So there's my two options: Post-GMG with no Devil Slayer abilities for Gray, or Post-Tartaros, ignoring everything that happened with Aquarius & the Celestial Spirit King.

The second is, the Straw Hats separated part of the story line. I'm already planning way ahead (part of what took so long), and I wanted to just see if you guys had any ideas for where some of the Earthlanders should end up when they get thrown through space. I have a few decided already, but a few I'm still debating on. Some are combined with places the other Straw Hats already will be flying to, and some are going to new places. So, if you have any opinions let me know! I love hearing your opinions. Also, I have pairings for Erza, Natsu, and Mira, and you'll just have to stick with the story to see where my twisted, crack pairing mind has led my equally twisted heart.. Hehehehehe, and by pairings, I mean more than one for some ;)

And third, I know I already have a lot of Earthlanders in the land of One Piece, but I am considering bringing in one more, because 1. He is powerful, so the bad guys from Earthland would want him out of the way as well. 2. His ability actually reminds me a lot of Whitebeard's ability and I wanna see how people compare the two. and 3. He greatly resembles one of our favorite Yonko from One Piece. You guessed it, I am dying to find a way to bring Gildarts into this version of One Piece, twisted by my overactive imagination and greedy mind. So, just kinda let me know what you think about that idea and how that'll play out if I do bring him in.

Finally, this is more of an excited explanation than an issue, but here goes. I am so excited to expand on the characters of Lucy's spirits! Ahhhh, it'll be great. This episode you'll see some of it with one of her spirits. I'll be starting with the demons and working up. If there is a specific spirit that caught your eye that you really want to see developed, let me know! Also, I plan on going through what they all do while separated, where you'll get to see them and interact with them. We mustn't forget all of the beautiful fights the Straw Hats love to get in, and I'm going to try to use different spirits for each fight. So be excited, be very excited.

Oh and for those of you who are also reading Protecting Hogwarts! I am so sorry, I had a chapter to post earlier this week, but I ended up not liking how it turned out, and am in the process of completely redoing that chapter!

So without further ado, Chapter 15:

**Chapter 15: Skypeia's Ordeals**

They hadn't even been here a whole day, and they were already split up, half waiting to be sacrificed to some god, and the other half making their way through the treacherous waters to try and save them. Well, this didn't bode well for them…

Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Lucy, Gray, Cobra, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and Erza made their way over to God's Land on a small boat, dodging the various booby-traps blocking their way, until they came across 8 large arches in the forest. Written across the arches were "Ordeal of Swamps", "Ordeal of Iron", "Ordeal of Spheres", "Ordeal of Cages", "Ordeal of Beasts", "Ordeal of Opposites", "Ordeal of Swords", and "Ordeal of String". They decided that they should split up, as they figured that was the easiest way to get to their crewmates, and they also figured they'd have to deal with each of the ordeals sooner or later, so they might as well take care of it then. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp headed through the arch towards the Ordeal of Spheres. Erza crossed the threshold into the Ordeal of Swords. Lucy and Gray decided to tackle the Ordeal of Beasts. Cobra and Wendy went to the Ordeal of Cages. Sting and Rogue went to the Ordeal of Opposites.

As Erza stepped into the Ordeal of Swords, walking along the forest, she couldn't see anything close to a sword, until suddenly, one went flying by her face. She narrowly dodged the attack, and flipped backwards, readying a defensive stance. Suddenly another sword came towards her, and she went to block it, but the sword melded to her block and shot out to wrap around her, encompassing her in its sharp edges as it sat in a circle around her waist. Her arms lying flat against her sides, her sword clanking to the ground below her.

A man walked out of the shadows, holding several swords in his hands. As she took a closer look at the swords, she noticed that they looked quite a bit like the clouds that she had seen earlier. She realized that these swords must actually be made of clouds. She smirked as she eyed the man in front of her. She knew exactly how to handle this particular problem. He had medium length black hair, pulled back into messy bun at the nape of his neck. He had black scruff on his chin, and he had on black leather pants with a white v neck shirt. "I'm Jebediah. Welcome to the Ordeal of Swords. There's only a 40% survival rate." He smirked at her, but then he noticed her smirk.

"Your swords are made of clouds, are they not?" she asked, a gleam in her eyes. He nodded slightly, unsure how he should take her cocky attitude. Suddenly, the woman before him was encompassed in a bright light. When the light died down, the woman had changed out of her previous clothes. Replacing her silver armor and blue skirt was a long white robe, held together by several golden armor pieces, including gauntlets, chest plate, and long golden sandals. Her hair, which had been lying straight down her back, was now up in a long ponytail. In her right hand was a sword, with a long, thin blade. The blade was a blueish silver color while the hilt was completely white. His face paled as he realized that not only had his sword failed to cut through her armor and actually cut her, but it started dissipating upon contact with her new outfit.

She smirked towards the dumbstruck man, "This is my Sky Empress Armor. Considering clouds are part of the sky, I doubt that your attacks will do much to harm me, unless you happen to have an actual sword and are practiced in its ways."

The man shook his confusion and surprise from his face, focusing solely on the woman before him. He could see that he would have to try a bit harder in order to best her. As she swung her sword around, he easily dodged the attacks, with the help of his mantra. However, every time he managed to fit in an attack towards her, she blocked it easily with her sword, and, as soon as the cloud hit her silvery blue blade, it would dissipate, disappearing into the air. As soon as his sword would become one with the wind, her barrage of attacks continued.

He hated to admit it, but she was landing quite a few blows on him. Even if he could predict her moves, her speed was incredible, and the force behind her sword terrifying, and he found himself unable to block as the sword zig zagged through the air seamlessly. He didn't understand how she could be moving through the air so easily, as if the air itself was splitting for the blade's entrance.

'Even though I'm attacking him nonstop, he keeps dodging, and I've only managed to land a few blows on him, I guess it's time to practice my new moves,' Erza thought as she assessed the situation. Although to him her attacks might seem random, she was actually building her knowledge of her opponent. He was either very agile or he could read her movements, possibly a little of both. However, she could see he was tiring, and he favored his right side a little too much, often leaving his left side open.

She feigned attacking him, but instead used the momentum of his block to push herself backwards, a safe distance from her opponent. "Cards of Fury!" she yelled, slashing her sword four times in two sets of parallel lines, creating a box. Then running towards her opponent, she yelled "Demon in Disguise" as she flung her arms around, seemingly randomly. She requipped back into her original armor and blue skirt, as the man turned towards her. "You shouldn't turn your back on you-" he was cut off by the blood that spilled out of his mouth. Suddenly, pain rushed through him.

He had felt the first attack, the four slashes cutting him right above his heart, leaving a rectangular mark there, but the second attack hadn't hurt him, or so he thought. Looking down, he saw dozens small incisions in his skin. He thought about the names of her attacks, 'Cards of Fury' and 'Demon in Disguise'. The rectangular shape on his chest looked to be about the size of a tarot card, cutting deep into his skin, while the other marks truly were a demon in disguise. On their own, a single one of the slashes from the second attack wouldn't have been much damage, but the dozens of small gashes littering his body were taking a toll on him, especially paired with the deep incision of the first attack. He also noticed that each of the smaller cuts were over a vital artery, vein, or organ. He realized what had happened. 'The names were fitting' he thought as he fell over onto the ground unconscious.

"Thank you Cana and Mira, for inspiring my first two personal attacks." Erza said after the man fell behind her. She thought about how, at first, she couldn't think of any personal attacks she could create that couldn't be copied with her vigor and attitude. She then realized that she should use her guildmates as inspiration.

Cana had inspired her Cards of Fury technique, the girl's blunt and, sometimes painfully, honesty and in your face nature led Erza to a rectangular attack that would force any opponent to take notice, making dark gashes directly over the heart.

Mira had inspired the Demon in Disguise technique. Many times, Mira could take someone down without transforming until the last second. Scenes from Mira's fight with Jenny flashed through her mind. The seemingly random jabs towards the opponent, seeming to have no harm, like the initial pose off between the women. Then, just as the fight was ending, the transformation was completed, with a burst of pain quickly ending the battle, just as Mira had done when Jenny's intentions had become clear. The shallow gashes, which laid over specifically directed points of weakness, would be ignored at first, until the body would suddenly realize the danger it was in, the demon being disguised by a seemingly weak and harmless exterior, 'just like Mira,' Erza thought. She had asked Chopper for some of the vital areas of the body, and had practiced on the dummy for hours, created about 50 different combinations of the 25 strikes she made to her opponent, so that each time it could be different, should she use it more than once on the same opponent.

She smiled as she walked along the shore of the river, heading towards what she hoped would be her friends' direction.

…

Although they had originally met on less than ideal terms, Wendy no longer felt the fear she used to when she was with Cobra. She didn't expect any hostility from him, as she had pointed out when they first got to this world, he wanted to get back just as much as they did. It's not as if he had anything to look forward to here. Regardless of their past, she felt safe around him, so she didn't mind working with him during the Ordeal of Cages.

Cobra didn't really like working with others, apart from Cubelios. True, he had been part of Oracion Seis, but he hadn't felt particularly close to them; they had merely had the same goal. However, he felt a weird sort of protectiveness for Wendy, as if she was his younger sister. He would rather die than let anyone know about his affection for the younger slayer, and he had figured that his affection for her had actually stemmed from the fact that they were both slayers, even if he was second generation. All of the older slayers had come to feel rather protective of the youngest, and only female, slayer, so he decided he was going to chalk it up to some form of dragon instincts and call it a day without overthinking things.

After the two had been walking down the path for a while, a white cage had suddenly appeared before them. Cobra growled, he had been behind a cage for far too long, and he was not too keen on having to reenter one in a new world, especially with the young girl and her flying cat with them. Although, the cage wasn't exactly a surprise given the name of this 'Ordeal'.

He went to bend the bars out of the way, but they wouldn't budge. Instead they only grew larger at his contact. That's when a man with sky blue hair reaching his feet approached them from behind a tree, "Hello, my name is Asriel, and welcome to the Ordeal of Cages."

"So, the cages are made out of some weird cloud stuff that grows upon physical contact with it, huh?" Cobra said out loud. The man seemed startled by his knowledge of the ordeal. Cobra smirked at his reaction, "I can hear everything."

Wendy thought for a moment about the properties of the cage. If physical contact would cause the cloud to grow, she wondered what, exactly, was considered physical contact. Given the fact that she or Cobra could use ranged attacks with poison or wind, she wondered if they would make the bars extend or if they would decimate the bars and free them.

"I like the way you think," said Cobra. He let out a Poison Dragon's Roar in one direction to see what would happen, and grinned sadistically when he saw the puddle of cloud remains at his feet. He didn't even know clouds could form puddles, and by the thoughts of Asriel, apparently neither did he. Cobra stepped out from behind the barrier, followed closely by Wendy and Carla, who looked at the puddle curiously, also wondering how a cloud could become a puddle.

Asriel, thinking he could get the jump on his opponents, took out two dials and pressed the vertex, white clouds erupting out of them and towards his prey. Cobra quickly dodged, while Wendy and Carla, not sensing the oncoming attack, was encompassed by a net of cloud, which quickly grew around her. Cobra couldn't risk sending his poison at the net, scared it would hit Carla. He knew that Wendy would be fine, but Carla wouldn't and they were in the middle of the fight, so Wendy wouldn't be able to heal her quick enough, especially with her tiny body. He was trying to come up with some way to free the girl, when the clouds blew away from the girl.

'They're solid, how could the clouds just blow away?' Asriel thought. Cobra, wondering the same thing, looked towards the girl, listening to her thoughts and then smirking. Of course, she was the Sky Dragon Slayer, clouds were easiest enemy. Although solid on almost anything, a strong gust of wind would easily blow the clouds away.

Wendy smiled timidly at the smirking Cobra. Then he heard her thoughts, 'Roar at him, I'll use my wind to increase the range of your attack.' Cobra did as she asked, sending a loud roar of poison straight towards the man, while Wendy sent her roar towards him as well, the two meeting in the middle and forming a beautiful unison raid, blue and purple mixing together and headed straight for… the air.

Cobra looked around, only to see Asriel hanging off a tree branch above them. 'That was close, good thing I have my mantra.' Cobra cursed, whispering, "He can sense our attacks." Asriel didn't hear or even notice Cobra speaking, but Wendy did. Her eyes widened, but her mind quickly set to work trying to figure out what could work. 'That attack would have left him down if he hadn't moved. We need to get him so he can't go anywhere, and then we can easily blow him away, the only question is how we prevent his movement… Cobra can hear his thoughts! If he can hear where he's going, we can… no wait, he can just move again, he knows where our attacks are. If only we could use one of us to block him while the other launched the attack, but I can't hear his thoughts, so Cobra would have to block him, but my roar would only hurt him, I don't think it'd be enough to knock him out…"

That's when Cobra got an idea, he whispered, "Eat my poison." Wendy eyed him questioningly, before she suddenly remembered, Gajeel ate Rogue's shadows, Natsu ate Laxus's lightning, why couldn't she eat the poison to boost up her attack, allowing for a Poison Sky Dragon Roar, while Cobra blocked the man from moving away? She nodded in understanding, pretending to prepare for an attack on the man before them. Cobra moved to the other side of Asriel, so they were across from Wendy on the man's other side.

Cobra realized that, while Asriel could sense their attacks, he couldn't actually hear their thoughts or plans, he was just aware of the changing demeanor in his opponents, of the movements of the things and people around him. He also realized, that while able to perhaps dodge attacks, due to the fact that he felt them coming, it didn't mean he was strong enough to actually block them or to endure them. Going on opposite sides of Asriel allowed their plan to look like a shot for him from two sides in an effort to corner him, when it was really a chance for Cobra to shoot his poison at Wendy without the other man figuring out they were planning something, even if he didn't know what it was.

Sensing an oncoming attack of the same caliber, Asriel jumped up right as the man yelled "Roar". He saw the purple acidic substance go straight for the girl, and he smirked. He had figured out he couldn't get them with his cages or clouds, but he could manipulate them to do his work for him. Asriel was by far the smartest of the priests, using his cages to strategically trap members of the same group, forcing them to hurt each other or themselves in their attempts to escape. It seemed these two had fallen into his trap.

His smirk quickly left him as the girl smiled while the man smirked, and he watched as the girl started ingesting the purple substance. 'What the hell?' he thought, then chastised himself for cussing, as Enel wouldn't appreciate it. The girl had finished, eating, for lack of better terms and understanding on Asriel's part, what he had assumed to be poison, and that's when it happened. Cobra had jumped up and dragged him down towards the ground. He had been so busy focusing on the girl that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to the man, figuring the next play would be hers.

He tried to move, but something was stopping him. The net he had been using had been cast over him somehow, the bars holding him down as the girl stared at him. His eyes widened in horror when he took in the small, seemingly harmless and innocent girl before him. Her eyes had narrowed, eyebrows coming together, her face set in determination. Light blue and purple danced around her small form, wafting off of her. She looked terrifying, and the bright yellow glow in her eyes only intensified his fear as he saw a flash of a brilliant sky blue dragon behind her, before it disappeared instantly. For a girl so small, and he assumed young, she was terrifying.

"Poision Sky Dragons Roar!" the girl yelled and the earlier attack of light blue and purple fled from her mouth, mixing together in perfect harmony as the attack came towards him. The bonds holding him down danced away from the oncoming wind, but he didn't have time to move as the attack hit down on him, engulfing him in poison and wind. He screamed out in agony before the black hit him.

When Wendy finished her attack, she looked up to see the startled but proud face of her white exceed and the smug smirk of her companion staring at her. She couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks as they stared at her, and, as if on cue, Carla flew up to her and hugged her, telling her how impressive she was. Cobra set his hand on her head, ruffling her hair as he nodded his head approvingly.

…

Sting and Rogue were trudging through the forest after crossing under the arch that read "Ordeal of Opposites". They had decided upon this route, as, being light and shadow, they themselves were in fact opposites, so who better to undergo this 'ordeal'.

The found themselves in an open clearing in the forest, something they hadn't expected, but they shrugged and continued to follow the cloud stream that went straight through the middle of said field, until they were stopped by two flying clouds coming at them from opposite directions. They quickly dodged the projectiles, when they saw a man come out of the forest.

On his right side, the man had blonde hair and deep green eyes, while on his left, his hair was black and his eyes were a light blue, practically white. His clothes were black and white, reflecting each other. "I am Aikido," he said, "You have now entered the Ordeal of Opposites."

The two projectiles they had just dodged split into four projectiles, and continued to assault them, coming at them from both sides. Although they were quick to dodge, it was hard to continue as the projectiles continued to split further and further until there were so many it was hard to see anything other than the blurry white darts flying through there air. With so many coming towards them, and in a seemingly random order, it became harder and harder to dodge them.

"What the hell?!" Sting said, obviously becoming annoyed. Every time he would destroy them, another one would pop up and attack him.

"They're mirroring each other," Rogue pointed out. Sting watched the attacks and noticed that the darts headed for Rogue were indeed mirroring the movements of the darts heading for him.

"Opposites, huh? You mean opposite directions," Sting snorted to Aikido.

Aikido hadn't expected them to pick up on the trick so quickly, most people were dead long before they could figure out exactly what was happening to them. The ones that did figure it out were usually on the verge of death and had finally stopped randomly dodging to finally notice the movement of the darts. The fact that not only had these two been dodging or destroying most of the darts headed their way, but had simultaneously figured out the reflective movements of the darts not only surprised him, but worried him, not that he let his face show it. In fact, he showed the opposite, he showed pride and knowledge upon his face.

"Very good, I'm impressed you were able to discover it so quickly while still dodging it. It seems I have finally met a worthy adversary," he said, smiling. This time two large white bullets came from the forest, and, like the darts before them, began splitting and attacking the two mages. Darts and bullets, another set of opposites.

"Damn it, I've had enough of this!" Sting roared out. Bringing the palms of his hands together, he started forming a small ball of white light. Aikido sensed an attack and quickly jumped out of the field of the attack. "Holy Ray!" White lights flooded from his hands, taking out the majority of the projectiles near him.

Rogue quickly followed suit, being quite bored of dodging the annoying assaults that had seemingly no end. He wanted to get to a real fight with the man in front of them and continue on their journey back to the ship, so they could get their things and leave, plus Frosh was there. Yes that's what he wanted, he assured himself; it's not that he actually cared about any of the people in their crazy crew, he only wanted Frosh and to get out of this god forsaken Skypeia.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" he yelled out, allowing the shadows to leave his body and encompass the oncoming darts and bullets, which he assumed were made of clouds by the looks of them. The shadows made quick work of the remaining white nuisances that Sting hadn't gotten with his attack.

Aikido watched on in surprise and slight horror. Not only had he never seen anything like this, and they had managed to take out every last one of the darts and bullets, but they were opposites! That was supposed to be his thing, his quirk, but these two, with their opposite elements and looks, were stepping into his territory.

He came back into the fight facing off with them, "It seems you boys have come to play. No more of these small attacks, why don't we get the real fight started?" He had to admit, it had been a while since he had actually had to fight anybody face to face, so he hoped his abilities weren't a bit rusty.

He watched as the blonde one encompassed his fist in white light, while the black haired one encompassed his fists in shadows. They came at him with surprising speed and he was taken aback when he saw that they were actually mirroring each other's movements, like his attacks had been. Once the initial surprise wore off, however, he smirked. 'Three can play this game,' he thought.

As they reached him, he mirrored their footsteps himself, making a three-way mirror, like a triangle made of mirrors, all watching the dancer in the middle, reflecting her movements. The two opposite him were throwing punches and kicks, which he easily dodged using his mantra. Although the dark haired man's face stayed stoic and uninterested, the blonde's face began to morph into annoyance and rage. 'Even their temperament's are opposite, how interesting,' Aikido thought as he watched the anger blossom on the blonde's face.

Sting was getting beyond annoyed at the man in front of them. Not only was he dodging their attacks, but he was mirroring their damn footwork. He wasn't sure how the man was doing it, but he knew that this little bug was predicting their movements. He looked to Rogue, who nodded back to him, and they both flipped over and away from the man in front of them. He did the same thing, which caused a small tick to appear upon Sting's head, but he ignored his annoyance in favor of the attack he and Rogue were about to do.

'He may be able to predict, but it doesn't mean he can dodge. At this point a long ranged attack will work best,' thought Rogue as he considered his options. With a look from Sting, he knew that his partner had the same idea.

Aikido watched in curiosity as his mantra had gone silent. He narrowed his eyes when the two through their arms behind them, forming a ball of black and a ball of white. The balls grew bigger and bigger until they disappeared altogether. He almost laughed out loud, 'What was that supposed to be? Was that supposed to scare me?' he thought comically. That's when they brought their hands together, two small balls in their palms, until a third one appeared, the black and white twirling around each other, growing larger until it encompassed the two small balls in their palms. They punched their arms forward, the ball following it, and exploding out towards him, together yelling, "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"

The attack hadn't been anywhere near him before, and it had moved so slowly, he thought he would have enough time to dodge when it finally came in his direction. Obviously he was wrong, because, even though he moved as soon as the attack became centered on him, the speed at which the white and black mass came towards him must have been faster than light, and the area in which the attack came was too large for him to be able to escape before it landed on him. "Crap," he whispered as it hit its mark. He felt pain immediately, more than he ever remembered feeling, and then it all went black as he fell unconscious, or maybe he died, he didn't know before the blackness encompassed him.

Sting and Rogue smirked. It had worked like a charm. Not once had anyone been able to stop or dodge that attack, aside from Natsu, but this guy was nowhere near Natsu's level. He had been annoying as hell to fight, but he wasn't a strong fighter, just a strong dodger.

The looked towards the stream and went back to their task of finding the boat so they could return to their crew mates.

…

Lucy and Gray were running next to the stream. Okay, well on top of it, as Gray had frozen over the top of it so they could run along it without being attacked by crazy sky fish. They had chosen the Ordeal of Beasts, as Lucy's Charm of Animals from Rhea would stop animals from attacking her, well mammals, so these fish hadn't gotten the memo.

Suddenly, a large white, what they assumed to be a lion, launched out of the brush and straight towards them. They stopped abruptly, Gray creating an Ice Shield to block the attack. The lion ran straight into it, but couldn't break through it. The impact should have knocked it unconscious, however, it only backed up before it changed shape into a small block.

Lucy realized what it was and whispered to Gray, "It's a cloud. That means it can attack me, since it's not an actual animal." Gray nodded, figuring as much when it had stayed conscious after ramming into his shield and then transforming into a block.

A clap resounded from within the forest as a small man appeared, flanked by several cloud animals, from a bear, to a wolf, to a jaguar. "So, you figured out that the lion was a cloud, and you were actually able to sense it and block it before it could hit you. Quite impressive. I can tell that you'll be worthy adversaries. I am Koan, and this is the Ordeal of Beasts."

The animals at his sides all attacked, coming from three directions, to wide and differed for Gray to be able to block them with a shield.

"Open Gate of the Fallen Angel: Semyaza!" The black haired man appeared, and using his wings, sent a harsh current of wind towards the cloud animals, blowing them away from them. They were able to reform a little ways away, but waited for Koan's instructions, who was rethinking his strategy.

He had assumed that it would be the two of them, and that the black haired man had ice abilities, however he got them, but didn't think the girl had abilities. Obviously she did, even if he didn't understand them, he could tell each of those keys equated a different fighter, and that did not put the odds in his favor. The man with the wings had some sort of wind ability, which would put a dent in his carefully thought out ordeal, given clouds were useless against air, easily being blown away by it.

In the midst of his thinking, Gray had made his Cold Excalibur and had almost succeeded in landing a very large and very strong hit on the small man. However, at the last second, Koan had sensed the oncoming attack and had been able to dodge it. He continued his attack Koan, but the smaller man continued dodging, causing Gray to become more and more frustrated, sending wider slashes with more force, but still unable to hit him, he backed away, letting the sword disperse into nothingness.

"Well that sucks, didn't think he'd be so nimble," Gray thought, taking in Koan's appearance. Wooden sandals adorned his feet, a simple brown robe covering his plump, short body, and he was completely bald.

A tick appeared on Koan's head, "I heard that!" he yelled out towards the Gray. Semyaza started to send wind attacks towards the man, "Angel's Wings!" Semyaza flapped his wings once, filled with force and power, and two wings made out of wind flew straight towards the man, the light blue currents cutting through the trees behind him as Koan dodged out of the way.

Lucy then called out Capricorn, thinking the fast fighting spirit might be able to land a few blows on the man, while Gray turned to talk with Lucy. Capricorn, though unable to actually land any hits, succeeded in distracting Koan while Lucy and Gray discussed how to take down the man.

"I don't know how, but he's either crazy fast or he's perceptive enough to tell where our attacks are coming from, and with his physique, I'm betting on perceptive," said Gray. Lucy nodded, "I think we should go for a long range attack that covers a lot of area. It would be best if we could stop him from moving though, because otherwise, he can just dodge it before it hits him."

Suddenly coming back to life, the cloud animals rose to action, two heading for Capricorn and Koan, preparing to take Koan down, while two went straight for Gray and Lucy, flanked by Semyaza. Semyaza scoffed at the lion approaching them, sending a large current in the direction of the approaching cloud. Capricorn was fighting off the wolf and the jaguar that had come to him, but his punches were just absorbed by the bouncy cloud that made up the animals. He realized they could harden while dealing blows, and soften while receiving them. Semyaza went to join Capricorn, sending them away from him with his current. Gray made quick work of the bear approaching him, freezing the cloud so as to prevent it from coming back. He then went to the three blocks that had formed because of Semyaza's currents and quickly froze them too, returning his attention to Koan.

"That's it!" Lucy squealed, looking at the blocks of ice. Gray's eyes lit up in understanding and he yelled, "Ice Make: Gungnir!" Koan had anticipated an attack and jumped to the side, but, unfortunately for Koan, the giant icy lance coming from the ground was too fast forming and large for him to escape, and the ice encompassed his body, forming a giant spear in the air, with Koan sitting frozen within the tip of it.

Lucy looked to Semyaza, saying, "Now finish him off!" Semyaza smirked at his Demoness, "Anything for you, My Demoness." He slowly walked backwards, away from the frozen lance jutting from the ground, and, signaling for Lucy and Gray to step out of the way, pushed off into the air. Hovering into the air, he twisted his legs around, pushing his body into a circular motion, picking up speed, until he yelled, "Black Halo's Current" and a large, black, circular current sped towards the ice. It was vaguely reminiscent of Cheria's roar, but faster, and darker.

Gray, who had originally intended to let Semyaza deal the final blow, saw an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Setting up in his Ice Make stance he said, "Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance", and, after forming the icy swords around him, sent them into the whirlwind, where the caught the speed, force, and rotation of the current, and together, the swords and wind collided with the Ice Lance, where Koan was watching the display fearfully.

As Koan watched the man with wings begin his current, he already knew he was doomed. He was terrified, and he couldn't move. He knew that it was going to be a powerful attack, and he knew he would lose this battle, quite possibly blacking out for several days, but when the ice user added several swords into the current, he began fearing the worst. He wouldn't be surprised if he died after this attack. For him, the worst part was that he couldn't move, and he couldn't stop it.

They watched as the ice around Koan shattered, and the man was hit with the force of the attack, falling to the ground with a loud crash, leaving a small dent in the dirt. Gray and Lucy didn't really feel bad about it, after all, this man was one of the people trying to use their friends as human sacrifices. Lucy thanked Semyaza, who hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck, before he returned to the spirit world, a smirk firmly planted on his face. He knew the other demons would be completely jealous he was able to fight with her in battle and he had received a hug, he was looking forward to rubbing it in to the Seven Princes and the others.

Gray and Lucy looked towards the limp body of Koan, as well as the frozen blocks of ice containing the clouds that had once been animals, and walked away back to the stream. "That wasn't all that bad," Gray said to Lucy, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked. "Yea, I know what you mean. At first, I was worried about the others, but now, I know they'll be fine. They're all strong," Lucy answered, smiling, wrapping her arm around her brother.

...

So tell me what you think! :) Next chapter will include what's happening with the others, who are trapped on the boat, waiting to be sacrificed for "God."

Sorry I skipped the beginning of the arc and Luffy/Sanji/Usopp's ordeal, but I didn't think it was necessary to regurgitate information, given most, if not all, of you have either read the manga or seen the anime and know what happened. Everything basically happened the same as canon, with maybe a few changes, given the extra people, but it wasn't really important to write about.


End file.
